More Than Three
by joycie89
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for almost seven years, and Luna is growing into a feisty teenager. How will they react to another addition to their family? Future Fic, AU, sequel to It's Not Just Me, klaine, some Brittana. Rated M!
1. Prologue

**It's here!**

**Yay!**

**For anyone who followed the first story, New York was amazing. I fell in love with Broadway, and if I ever go back, it will be mostly for that.**

**For everyone that hasn't read 'It's Not Just Me', this is a sequel to that story. You don't necessarily have to read that one, but I strongly recommend it. However, if you chose not to, I'll give you a little back-story:**

**Kurt and Blaine never met in high school. In the show, Kurt had his briefly 'straight period' in season one. Set that to season two, and imagine it a lot heavier. Long story short, Kurt had sex with Brittany, she got pregnant, didn't want to keep the baby, but Kurt did. Luna was born in May 2010 and Kurt raised her on his own. Then, 5 years later he meets Blaine. They struggle a lot, because it's not just Kurt, it's also Luna. Blaine doesn't only start a relationship with Kurt, he also needs to learn how to be father for Luna. They work it out in the end, move to New York and get married. Skip ahead 6 years, and this is where we pick up again.**

**A little info about this story. It's 6 year after INJM; It's gonna be rated M again, although there won't be any M-rated scenes right away; I will try to update weekly, but I can't promise anything. If I don't update on a Wednesday, the reason will be on my tumblr (which you can find on my profile).**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Kurt, Blaine (sadly) or anyone from this story, except the OC's I created.**

**My amazing, amazing, amazing beta is 'themuse19'. She will (hopefully) be my beta for the whole story. I love her as my beta, and I'll probably mention her quite a few times. Also, you should all check out her story 'Model Behavior' if you haven't already.**

**Also, starting with chapter one, I will do review replies again after every chapter. I hope you guys don't mind, if you prefer that I answer in private, I will. Just let me know what most of you prefer.**

**That was all, on with the story now. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Friday, July 14th, 2023

It was a regular, quiet Friday evening. Blaine and Kurt were laying all over each other on the couch. Kurt was trying to focus on the newest season of _America's Next Topmodel_ while Blaine , whose legs were slung over Kurt's lap, was lazily sorting out his e-mail on his laptop that was resting on his stomach.

"I still can't believe your brother has reproduced."

"Hmm?" Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, but his eyes remained on the television screen.

"You are too addicted to that show."

"No, I'm trying to find inspiration."

"Kurt, you design children's clothes. How on earth will those starved models give you any inspiration?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, Finn sent me some photos of our little niece. Chloe is getting so big."

This time Kurt actually tore his gaze away from the television. "Show me!"

Blaine grinned smugly and turned the laptop around.

"Oh, she's so adorable." Kurt smiled at the one-year-old who was grinning at the camera lens, food smeared all over her face. "I remember when Luna started to eat on her own. Food went anywhere. I swear, I had to put her in a bath after every meal."

Blaine chuckled and turned the computer back. "We should go to Lima one of these weeks, before she forgets her favorite uncles."

"We're the only uncles she has." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Kate only has a 17 year old sister, remember?"

"Yeah… well…" Blaine shrugged.

"Aw, you just love kids, don't you?" Kurt smiled affectionately at his husband. He grabbed the laptop from his stomach.

"Hey! I was using that."

Kurt shook his head. "You were staring at the pictures of a one-year-old. You weren't doing anything that can't wait."

"Well, what do you propose I do? You were too busy watching America's Next Top Model to pay any attention to me."

"Aw, is my baby jealous of the television?" He put the laptop aside, positioning himself so he was lying on top of Blaine, and bumped their noses together.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and pressed him flush against his body. "Just thinking we have the apartment to ourselves since Luna is at a sleepover with a friend."

Kurt hummed.

"And I haven't bottomed in ages."

"That's because you're a really loud bottom," Kurt murmured before closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together softly.

"Hence, the comment about the empty apartment."

Kurt chuckled and laid his head on Blaine's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine ran his hand gently through Kurt's hair, a habit he had picked up since they had moved to New York 6 years prior.

"I still can't believe Finn has a daughter, though."

Kurt snorted. "You keep saying that."

"I know, but still." Blaine shrugged. "I never imagined him as a father."

"Not everything turns out the way you imagine it." Kurt replied. "I hardly think you'd imagined living in New York, running a successful a music company, and having a twelve-year-old daughter at the age of 31."

"Touché. I imagined I'd at least be 35."

Kurt scolded and swatted him playfully on the chest.

"Hey!" Blaine mock pouted. "You know I always wanted a family."

"I know."

"I'm so happy I walked into that diner eight years ago."

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against Blaine's chest. "Me, too."

They lay in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Blaine spoke up again. "Kurt?"

"Hmm. Yeah?"

"Do you ever think of having another child?"

Kurt raised his head to look at Blaine. "Why?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. We used to talk about it when we just got married, and it came up a few times afterwards, but it was never quite the right time."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. The first year they had moved to New York, Kurt had started working part-time, taking some fashion classes. He had taken the risk, and applied for Parsons the next year, surprising himself the most by getting in. The next three years had been hard, trying to combine his fashion studies and his family life, but they had managed it. He graduated at the top of his class and was offered a position at Vivienne Westwood, which he had taken eagerly.

Only, working for a designer label wasn't everything he had imagined. The hours were horrible, they didn't let him do his own thing, and he was treated more as a low assistant then an actual designer. So after talking it over with Blaine, he had resigned after a couple of months. He had sketchbooks full of designs, original pieces he had created during his studies, but never completed. They had rented a little boutique, not too far from 5th Avenue, and Kurt had started his own line. It had taken him a while, but after contacting one of his fellow students to help him make the clothes and many months of hard work, Hummel's Children's Boutique was born.

He had gotten a lot of attention from the start, thanks to some of Warbler Records more famous artists who had promoted the store and started coming in regularly. He had some original pieces in his store, but mostly there were sketches from which the customer could choose and then customize to their own liking.

Now, almost a year and a half later he was well known. He designed everything, but he had two assistants who helped making the pieces since he couldn't keep up with the demand. He had also hired Brittany to work at the boutique. She was surprisingly good working with the little kids. People never gave her enough credit.

Blaine, on the other hand, had has his hands full with Warbler Records. The company was running smoothly by now, but they had hit some rough patches for their support of LGTB rights. Right after Santana's album had been released, there had been a media storm about the appropriateness of singing openly about a girl kissing another girl. There had been tons of objections and negative publicity.

Blaine had handled it all fairly well. Kurt's favorite moment had been when he was interviewed and asked if he found it appropriate that his artist was so open about her sexual preference. Blaine had laughed loudly and commented that it would be a little hypocritical to forbid his artist to be open about her sexual orientation when he himself was happily married to a man. That had shut them up.

Luckily, it had also gotten them some good stuff. Some artists had signed with their label, the biggest one at the moment probably being Adam Lambert, who had claimed that he felt more at ease at a record label that supported him one hundred percent.

But still, between Kurt studying, the growth of the label, and Blaine taking a lot of the tasks at home upon himself, it had never been quite the right time.

Now, several years later, Hummel's Children's Boutique was running smoothly and Warbler Records had withstand all the negativity and made a name for itself, leaving both Kurt and Blaine with a lot more free time on their hands than in the beginning of their marriage.

"Do you think about it?" Kurt cocked his head and frowned.

Blaine shrugged. "Sometimes. When Finn sends us pics of his daughter, or when David's son accompanies him to work."

Kurt nodded and laid his head back on Blaine's chest, tracing an invisible pattern with his hand.

"Don't you want another?"

Kurt bit his lip. "It's gonna be difficult. We'll need to find a good doctor and a willing surrogate, one that agrees to keep away from the media. It's also going to be very expensive." Neither of the men was extremely famous, but both had been in the tabloids every now and then, Kurt for his clothes and Blaine with Warbler Records.

"I could ask Adam which doctor he and his husband had for their children, and I don't think we have to worry about the money, do we?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "That might be a good idea. When do you see him?"

"He's coming in tomorrow to finish up his album."

"Okay."

Blaine grinned widely, and it was silent for a couple moments before he spoke up again. "We're going to do this?"

Kurt chuckled against his chest. "We always wanted another child, didn't we? It was just never the right time."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what I said when we talked about it for the first time, all those years ago?" Kurt looked up at Blaine again.

"Um, maybe?"

"I said I wanted our second child to be yours, because Luna is already mine by blood."

Blaine nodded, remembering now. "I really don't care which of us is the father, though. I couldn't possibly love Luna more if she was my own."

"I know, but I like the idea of having a child of yours."

"Me, too. We'd have one of each."

Kurt chuckled. "So we're really going to do this?"

"I'll talk to Adam first thing in the morning." Blaine grinned broadly.

"I love you!" Kurt said before pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. "Now, what were you talking about earlier?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I think I have to be reminded."

Kurt swatted him playfully and pulled Blaine off the couch, leading him to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, you guys! Over 50 reviews. You know I died, right? Thank you all so much! I tried to answer everyone privately, for the ones that have PM blocked, or that weren't signed in, look in the bottom notes ;)

A couple of things:

First off, Luna didn't appear in the first chapter, because that was a prologue. Don't worry, she'll be in the story more than enough. I'm glad you all missed her.

Secondly, Adam Lambert. Most of you didn't comment on him (some were superexited). He won't play a big part, okay? So If you don't like that he's here, don't worry about it.

Thirdly, I'm gonna try to set up a poll, so you can all guess if it's going to be a boy or a girl. I'm curious to what you think. So go answer that after you've read this!

And lastly, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Monday, July 31st, 2023

"Hello, good afternoon." A middle-aged woman smiled at them before extracting her hand. "I'm Dr. Nete. I'm assuming you are Kurt and Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt and Blaine shook her hand nervously before seating themselves on the two chairs across from her desk.

"Don't be nervous," she smiled at them sweetly. "This is just an informational talk. Nothing to get worked up about."

"We're just - really excited." Kurt explained, grabbing Blaine's hand and softly squeezing it.

"That I can understand. I'm assuming this is the first time for both of you, since we don't have any previous records from you?"

"Actually, we have a twelve-year-old daughter, but it's the first time we're considering having a child together."

Dr. Nete glanced down at them. "A twelve-year-old you said? I would have estimated neither of you was old enough for that."

Kurt cleared his throat. "She's mine biologically. It was an, um, a high school mistake. I was trying to prove I was something I'm not."

She nodded sympathetically and looked back at Blaine. "You mentioned to her as both of yours though; may I assume you have adopted her?"

Blaine nodded. "Almost six years ago, right after we got married."

"That's good." She nodded again. "Let me explain why I'm asking this first. We get our cliental mostly through word of mouth. I'm assuming you have our information from someone you know?"

Both men nodded.

"I'm not going to ask for names, part of our privacy policy. I don't know how much this person has told you, but we are a highly praised fertility clinic, most known for our discretion. This however, doesn't mean we will help anyone who comes here and throws money on the table. You will both have to fill out applications, both separate and together. The fact that you're married and you're both the legal parents of your other child will be considered as huge pros. Other criteria are the length of your relationship, incomes and whether you own property."

"I don't think any of these will be a problem," Blaine said. "I'm one of the owners of Warbler Records and my husband has his own clothing line and shop. We have an apartment with plenty of room and have been together for eight years, married almost seven of them."

The doctor nodded. "I can't make any promises, but so far it all sounds good. Now, do you have any idea how the insemination will work?" She continued when both men shook their head. "It's a very technical process, but what it comes down to is that you will be asked to deliver a small bottle with semen. You have the option to choose who of you will deliver this. Some of our clients prefer to mix the semen. This is completely your own choice. We will, however, test both of you to check for any diseases, of course. In our labs we will 'wash' the semen. That means we will extract the seminal fluid and pick out the most active cells; this will increase the chances of conception. Then, when the surrogate is ovulating, we will insert the semen in her cervical canal. Since all of our surrogates are tested for fertility, the chances of an immediate fertilization are very high. We only need to do this process once or twice for most cases."

"That sounds very clinical," Blaine said softly.

Dr. Nete nodded. "It is the only option, other than penetrative intercourse, but that's only possible if you have a surrogate of your own. Some couples decide to do that. You might wonder why they would come to the clinic in that case, but we can help to have the highest chance of conception."

Kurt looked confused. "A surrogate of our own?"

"Yes, we have two options for surrogates. First, we offer a range of surrogates. All of them are tested and approved by our team. You will get a file with technical details of our surrogates: age, weight, color of skin, hair and eyes. If you pick one of them, she will carry your child. This is completely anonymous. You won't meet her, and she won't know for whom the child is destined. This is the reason a lot of celebrities come here. The surrogate doesn't know who will raise the child. She has no legal claim to the child, and none of you, the child included, can ask for any information about her other than the information given in the file."

"Does this mean we won't be a part of the pregnancy?" Blaine frowned.

"You will be given regular updates, and receive an sonogram every month."

"But we won't be able to come to the medical check-ups, or even hear the heartbeat?" Kurt bit his lip.

"We send you one recording of the fetus as well, if that's what you are asking. You can't be at the medical check-ups or see the surrogate however, that's a part of our well-known privacy policy."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw the frown on his husband's face. He knew Blaine had been excited about the pregnancy. He had questioned Kurt countless times about how it felt to feel the baby when it was still inside the uterus, and was amazed when Kurt told sometimes you could actually see it move from outside.

"There is always the option of asking someone you know to be your surrogate. In that case all of what I just said is not of importance. It would be a decision between you and your surrogate then."

Both Kurt and Blaine looked slightly overwhelmed.

"Now, I know all of this is a lot to take in, especially if it's your first time. How about if I give you the forms you have to fill out? If you decide to go with us, you can bring them back completed and we'll set up another appointment."

Blaine nodded and took the papers Dr. Nate handed to him. "Thanks."

Kurt merely nodded at her and followed Blaine out of the office. They walked through the halls of the hospital in total silence.

Once they got into the car, Blaine sighed loudly.

"We can always go to another clinic." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shrugged. "Won't it be the same? I just… I hate the fact that our son or daughter won't hear our voices before he or she's born. I read that it's comforting to recognize voices for the baby after it's born."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think Luna knew my voice before she was born." When Blaine didn't reply he continued. "I know, I wanted this to be different as well, but our options are limited. Neither of us can carry our child, so it's either this or adoption."

"Let's just – let's think it over for a couple days; there's no rush, right?"

Kurt nodded.

Saturday, August 5th, 2023

When Kurt entered Hummel's Children's boutique a couple days later, he was pretty sure they had made up their minds. Sure, they didn't like the fact that they wouldn't really be involved in the pregnancy, but it was probably the best option they had. If they chose adoption, it could take years, and it wasn't like there was a line of woman they knew, waiting to be their surrogate. There was also the privacy they offered. There was no chance that woman who was their surrogate would ever find out the baby was for them. She would have no legal claim to it. They had in fact already filled out the papers, and Kurt was planning to drop them off after he was finisged at the shop today.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by an enthusiastic hug from Brittany.

"Hey, Boo. What's with the enthusiasm?"

"Santana and I are going to have a baby! She's going to take a two-year break from touring and recording to start our family!"

"You are? Brit that's amazing," Kurt said honestly. "I didn't know you were looking into it. Is anyone pregnant yet?"

Brittany shook her head. "We have to find a doctor to help us first."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Blaine and I are thinking of having a baby as well. If you want, I can give you the address of the clinic we visited for information. They're known for their discression, and they're really helpful and understanding."

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're having a baby without me?"

Kurt frowned. "What?"

"You're having a baby without me." Brittany repeated, only it was a statement instead of a question now. "Why? Do you think I'm too stupid?"

"What are you talking about, Britt? Of course I don't think you're stupid. Do you think I'd leave my shop in the hands of someone I didn't think was capable?"

Brittany shrugged. "People tell me I'm stupid constantly."

"Well, I don't think you're stupid. Not at all. You just see the world in a different way; some people don't understand that."

Brittany nodded and looked at him. "But why are you having a baby without me?"

Kurt frowned. "Are you saying you want to be our surrogate? You want to carry our baby, donate egg cells?"

"Of course. I did it before, with Luna, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was different," Kurt argued. "This time it's a conscious decision. You'd have to sign papers that would leave you with no legal right to the baby whatsoever. It would be Blaine's and mine from the start."

Brittany nodded. "And the baby will be conceived by doctors in a clinic. I know; Santana explained it to me. It'll be the same for us."

Kurt's mind was reeling. Was this the solution they had been looking for, the option they didn't know they had?If Brittany was willing to be the surrogate, they would be involved in the pregnancy. They could go to check-ups with her. Blaine could talk to her belly. They would be able to feel their child when it started moving.

"What about you and Santana? I thought you wanted to have a baby as well."

"Santana is going to carry our baby."

"You would really do it, be our surrogate? You'd be willing to sign the papers before we start; you realize the baby isn't going to be yours?

"I know; I did the same with Luna, didn't I?"

Kurt bit his lip. She was right. When he and Blaine had gone to Brittany to ask her to give up her legal rights as Luna's mother so Blaine could adopt her, she hadn't hesitated for a moment. She'd said Luna was theirs all along.

"Besides, it would be really cool. Santana and I would be both pregnant at the same time!"

Kurt nodded absentmindedly. "I have to talk with Blaine," he said, more to himself than to Brittany when he searched for his cell phone.

"_Hey, Kurt. Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have a moment?" Kurt asked nervously.

"_Of course, let me go to my office first."_

Kurt nodded and walked towards the back of the shop to have some privacy.

"_Okay, shoot. There's nothing wrong with the papers, is there?"_

"No, no, I haven't been to the clinic yet. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"_Oh?"_

"Britt just told me she and Santana are planning to have a baby as well."

_Blaine hummed. "Can't say I'm surprised. She asked for a break after the tour finishes next month."_

"Yeah, well, I told Britt I could help them out with a clinic."

"_And…"_

"I might have told them about our own plans?"

"_Okay? I don't really see the issue here. I mean, I know we weren't going to tell anyone yet, but it's not like Britt's going to go scream it from the rooftops. I'm sure she can keep a secret."_

"Yeah, that's not why I called." Kurt took a deep breath. "She kinda offered to be our surrogate."

"_Oh."_

It was silent for a few moments before Kurt started rambling. "Now I know we agreed on the anonymous surrogate, but that was because we didn't see the other route as a viable option, right? I mean, it's not like we have many women we're close with, and we couldn't ask Rachel to be our surrogate. Ugh, imagine how loud that child would be. I'm getting nightmares from the mere idea of it. But Britt's a sweet girl. Luna turned out fine, right? And it would mean that we could actually be a part of the pregnancy like this. Oh, and Luna and our second child would be actually related. I mean, I know it's not about the blood, but I really like the idea of them being related physically."

"_Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine was chuckling._

"Yes?"

"_Calm down, Love."_

"I'm sorry, I was rambling, I know."

"_You always ramble when you're nervous," Blaine said fondly. "Now about Britt, are you sure this is a good idea? Does Britt know what she's getting herself into?"_

"Yes, I already told her she'd have to sign papers beforehand, giving up any legal claim to the baby."

"_She was okay with that?"_

"She said she did the same with Luna."

_Blaine hummed in agreement. "How about we have her over for dinner tonight or tomorrow? Talk about it together?"_

"Okay, I'll ask her right away."

"_Good."_

"Blaine?"

"_Yes?"_

"I have a good feeling about this."

"_Me too, Kurt, me too."_

Sunday, August 27th, 2023

"Are you sure, Santana? I know how much trouble you had with Luna. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

The woman shrugged. She and Blaine were eating lunch in a diner close to the studio. She had come home from touring the week before, and had been a little overwhelmed with Brittany's plan. "I guess. I mean, we'll have our own baby to concentrate on."

Blaine sighed and grabbed Santana's hand, squeezing it softly. "San, you're one of my closest friends. If you're not comfortable with this, we'll go with our first option; we'll have an anonymous surrogate."

"You'd hate it, Blaine. You want to be a part of this pregnancy; I know you."

"Yeah, but-."

"No buts," Santana interrupted. "Brittany really wants to do this, so I can handle it."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "If you're sure."

Santana shrugged.

"Kurt and I have a proposition for the two of you."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Since Britt and you are helping us out, we thought we could maybe return the favor."

"What, you're gonna carry our baby?" She looked at him, unimpressed.

Blaine snorted. "No, obviously. We thought, if you'd want to, we'd be willing donors - either of us."

Santana grew silent, merely staring at Blaine from across the table.

"No." She answered harshly.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

She sighed. "I know you mean well, Blaine. I just – I don't think I could handle it. You know how many problems I had with giving up Luna, and it's the same reason I'm not a big fan of Britt being your surrogate. What if the child grows up to be an exact copy of you or Kurt? I don't think I could do that."

"San, I get what you are saying, but trust me, it's not like that at all. I couldn't possibly love Luna more if she was my daughter by blood."

Santana lowered her head. "I know. I see how much you love her. I'm just afraid I won't be able to do the same, so I'd rather not take the risk."

Blaine nodded. "I guess I see what you're saying, but even if you use an anonymous donor, there's still a chance that the child will look more like him then like you."

"We already have our donor. He's blonde, blue-eyed, rather skinny. His fact sheet could be the exact same as Britt's, except he's male."

Blaine blinked. They had chosen a donor that had the same physical features as Brittany. Given Santana's feeling, that made sense. "I see."

"I know you think I'm pathetic, but I just want to make sure I'll be able to love my child as much as it deserves. Not everyone has such a big-ass heart as you," she snapped.

"No, no I get it. I mean, in some ideal world, I'd love to have a child with Kurt that looks like both of us. It's not just the exterior you know. Luna has picked up so many of my habits, it's scary sometimes."

"I don't know, okay? I just know I had a hell of a time not seeing Luna as Britt's daughter. I don't want to go through the same with my – our own child."

"Hey, if everything goes according to plan, you and Britt will probably be pregnant around the same time. That would be something, right?"

Santana smiled softly. "She can give me all kinds of tips and tricks."

Monday, August 28th, 2023

"Papa, they delivered a box from Amazon for you." Luna came into the apartment with Kurt close in tow. He had picked her up from her best friend's place.

"What did you order?" Kurt glanced curiously at Blaine.

"Nothing!" Blaine squeaked as he tried to grab the box out of Luna's arms.

"No, I want to open it!" she ran towards the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors.

"Luna!" Blaine tried to take it from her, but she was too quick and already had the first book in her hands.

"_What To Expect When You're Expecting._ Huh." She looked up at both her father's with a confused expression and grabbed another book out of the book. "_40 Weeks +."_ She grabbed another one. "_Father's First Steps: 25 Things Every New Dad Should Know__, The Mother of All Pregnancy Books: The Ultimate Guide to Conception, Birth, and Everything In Between._"

"What did you order?" Kurt frowned. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to have something to be prepared."

"Dad? Papa?" Luna was still staring at the books splayed over the kitchen table in front of her.

Kurt sighed. "You father and I, we're thinking of having another child."

She looked up at them with an unreadable expression. "Why?"

"Uhm, because it feels like the right time," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"What? Of course we love you." Kurt squeaked. "Where would you get that idea?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you wanted to replace me."

"Luna, Princess, I - we never, ever want to replace you." Blaine grabbed his daughter and engulfed her in a hug. "I love you so much."

She nodded against Blaine's chest. "I love you more."

"And I love you both most," Kurt finished. "Luna, we don't want a baby so we can replace you. We just want to expand our family. I thought you wanted a little brother or a sister."

She shrugged. "When Tiffany's parents had another baby, all their attention went to the stupid kid. They barely do anything with Tiffany anymore."

Blaine glanced at Kurt over Luna's head. "We won't ever forget about you, Sweetie. We want you to love your future brother or sister, as much as we will love him or her, and that will be as much as we love you."

"Besides, you do know what this means, don't you?" Kurt grinned at her.

"What?" She looked at her father with curious eyes.

"You get the big bedroom."

"The spare bedroom?" Her eyes widened. "With my own bathroom and walk-in closet?"

Kurt nodded, almost matching her excitement.

"And can I redecorate it?"

"Of course. We didn't expect any less." Blaine grinned.

Luna squeaked and grabbed the laptop that was on the living room table, opening Google to start researching.

"Luna." Kurt sat down next to her. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this yet. We're still talking to the doctors and making decision; nobody's pregnant yet."

She nodded and looked curiously. "Who's gonna carry the baby? It's not Rachel, is it? The baby will be so loud, I might have to soundproof my room."

"Why does everyone expect Rachel's babies to be so loud?" Blaine glanced at Kurt with a smile.

"Oh, believe me," his husband answered. "You didn't know her in high school. She was ten times as loud as she is now."

Lune scrunched up her face at that, not liking the women in question very much as it was. Imagining her having ten times the volume she had now made her shudder. Blaine chuckled at her reaction. "Babies tend to cry a lot, so you might want to sound-proof that room anyway, but no, not Rachel."

"Who then?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. "We're still talking about it, but probably your Aunt Brittany."

Luna nodded and focused her attention back to the laptop screen.

"You're okay with all of this?" Kurt asked carefully.

"How much can I spend on my room?" she answered, ignoring her father's question.

Blaine grinned and placed a kiss on top of her head while glancing at Kurt. "She's a miniature version of you."

"Says the man who made me a walk-in-closet when we first moved in together, and designed a whole new room for his daughter before we even lived with him," Kurt said teasingly while smiling fondly at his husband before he gave his attention to the website Luna was currently scrolling through. "Your budget is debatable, but you can forget that golden bed frame right away."

Luna pouted and closed the window to look at another site.

Blaine chuckled. He smiled at the picture in front of him; his daughter and his husband were loudly arguing over wallpaper patterns. Sometimes his life felt pretty perfect, although he couldn't wait to add a little baby to the picture.

…

* * *

I hope you liked it :)

Go answer the poll now!

**LP**: Oh, thank you! I'm so happy that you like it so much, and I'm happy your back for the sequel!

**chriscolfered**: thank you! I got the 'eeeeeeeeeeeee', no worries :)

**gOthliZard78**: eeep, i'm glad too !

**Nekoxion9** : thank you! It's gonna bes o much fun to write 13-year-old Luna!

**klainer706:** in this chapter! Don't worry, she'll be a big part of the story.

**Linkindenka**: Hi, NY was amazing! I loved, loved, loved Broadway! I hope it was a good wake-up call for you :)

**Anon:** I know, a lot of people were, but this was just a prologue, don't worry. She'll be here more then enough!

**Valia:** NY was amazing! I'm glad you're back as well :) thank you!

**ekko230** : thank you!

Until next week!

Love you all!

xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, so many reviews! You guys blow me away. Thank you so much! I love every single one of you! I tried to answer everyone privately, but I'm sorry if I missed anyone. It wasn't on purpose, I promise. Anon reviewers, look at the bottom notes!**

**I've had some problems with uploading the poll, so if you didn't have a chance to vote yet, do it now! So far I have 80% voting on a boy and 20% on a girl. I'll give you a hint. There will be a baby boy and a baby girl in the story, but no twins!**

**Also, I'm no expert on insemination. I did a lot of research, but it's still internet. If any of you do have experience with it, and something is wrong, feel free to point it out to me.**

**I'll let you read now!**

CHAPTER 2

Tuesday, September 5th, 2023

"So, I see you have decided to go with your own surrogate?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded. They were sitting in Dr. Nete's office again, ready to discuss the next step towards their pregnancy.

"She's a client here as well, I noticed. She and her girlfriend are looking for a donor. The fact that both of them will be pregnant around the same time will be no problem for either of them?" Dr. Nete asked while looking through their file.

"We talked about it with them several times."

"Okay." Dr. Nete nodded. "We have gone over your files, as well as that of your surrogate, and I can tell you that you have been approved for our program."

Kurt and Blaine let out a breath of relief.

"If you like, we can continue right away, or if you'd like some more time, we can schedule another meeting next week."

"We can continue right away," Kurt said in a rush.

Dr. Nete smiled knowingly. "Great, we have your surrogate scheduled for examination this Friday. If she has a regular menstrual cycle, we should be able to continue fairly quickly. Let me explain what will happen the following days. We will examine your surrogate, test her for any possible sickness and her fertility. If everything's all right, we will determinate the time of her ovulation. I read that you choose insemination rather than intercourse, so we will ask you to deliver the semen a day before the insemination takes place. Like I explained last time, we will 'wash' the semen to increase the chance of an immediate pregnancy. On the day of the insemination, you surrogate will have to be here the whole day. We perform the insemination in the morning and keep her for regular check-ups during the day. We can see a failed insemination fairly quickly. If that's the case we try again the next day. If everything goes well, your surrogate can go home in the evening and has to return a little less than a month later to see if she's pregnant. If not, we repeat the process. Are you still following me?"

Both men nodded. "It's a lot to take in at once," Blaine said softly. "We could be pregnant in less than two months."

Dr. Nete hummed in agreement. "If everything goes well, that's a big possibility. There are some other factors that I'd like to prepare you for. Since your surrogate is also the natural mother of your first child, I think we can rule out the chances she is infertile. There are some other things that could slow down the process though. There's a possibility that your surrogate has a sexual or other disease. If she is sick in any way, we do not perform the insemination. She has to be completely healthy, not even a cough. A second possibility is that her menstrual cycle isn't regular. Many clinics don't see this as a problem, since we have high quality material that can determinate her ovulation anyway, but we don't work like that. It is our experience that conception and pregnancies go smoother when the surrogate has a regular menstrual circle, so we try to regulate that before the insemination. There are a dozen of other problems that might occur, but those are the three main ones. We will cross the bridge of the others if any of those turn up, but the chances of that are minimal."

"So, after Britt has her examination, you'll call us to let us know if everything is all right?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to schedule an appointment with both of you for next week. We will perform the physical examination on Friday, but we also take a blood test, which takes a couple of days to return. I will also need a blood sample from both of you. When we meet again next week we can see if all three of you are healthy and how soon we can, and you want, to continue."

"Oh, Blaine's gonna give the semen," Kurt answered softly, "so I guess you'll only need his blood."

"We take blood samples from both of you, just to make sure to be prepared. We have had some problems in the past with clients changing their mind the last moment. Also, if something turns out to be wrong with Blaine, you will have the choice to change donors without going through the whole process again."

"Uhm." Kurt shifted nervously in his seat. "I'm sure nothing's wrong with Blaine's semen, and we won't change our mind. I promise."

"Kurt." Blaine turned his head and looked at his husband with a surprised face. "Are you afraid of needles?"

"No!" Kurt squeaked. "Not afraid, per se. Just nervous."

"Aw, Love." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "It's only a little prick. Think of our future son or daughter; that's who you're doing it for."

Kurt fidgeted some more in his seat but didn't reply.

"Well, if there aren't any more questions, I only have to take the blood samples from you both, and then you can set up an appointment for next week with my assistant."

"That's fine." Blaine smiled at their doctor. When she turned around to get some disinfectant and tubes, he focused his attention to his husband. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Kurt shrugged. "I really don't like needles, okay? I know it's stupid, but I don't like them."

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure, maybe I'll pass out and she can take my blood while I'm unconscious."

…

"How was school, Princess?"

"Papa!" Luna closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes at the old nickname Blaine kept using.

"What?"

"I'm not a princess! And it was fine."

"Come on, we haven't talked about school since you returned last week. What are the teachers like? Are there any new students? Aren't you exited? It's your last year of middle school!" Blaine beamed excitedly at her.

Luna shrugged in response and plopped down on the couch next to Kurt. "It's the same teachers; I guess there are new students, but I haven't noticed them, and I don't really want to go to high school."

"Why not?" Blaine frowned at her while he handed Kurt the glass of Coke he had been in the progress of grabbing when Luna got home.

"I don't like change, okay?" Luna grumbled. Her face softened when she saw her father downing the Coke. "Dad? Are you okay? You never drink soda."

Kurt nodded while he drained the glass in one go.

"Did you know your father is afraid of needles?" Blaine asked in an amused tone.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled, resting his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Seriously?" Luna giggled. "Did you faint?"

"I did not faint!"

Blaine chuckled and sat down next to Kurt, winking at Luna, while pulling Kurt close to rest against his chest. Kurt sighed when Blaine placed a kiss on top of his head and started slowly drifting off against him. He could hear Luna giggle next to him and ask a question. Luckily Blaine answered, so he could stay put.

"Did you need get a vaccine or something?"

"No, actually, we went to the health clinic. We had an appointment with Dr. Nete today."

Luna looked confused. "Who's that?"

"She's the doctor that's gonna help us get pregnant."

"Oh."

When Luna didn't say anything more, Blaine got a little worried. She hadn't had the best reaction when she found all the pregnancy books a couple of weeks before. She had been exited that she got a new room, but the pregnancy hadn't been mentioned again. He and Kurt only brought in up when they were in private. Of course, discussing surrogates and semen wasn't appropriate in front of your 13-year-old daughter, but they probably should start to include her more. It was a big change for Luna as well, after being an only child for so long.

"Do you want a baby brother or a sister?" Blaine asked carefully.

"You get to chose?" her eyes lit up slightly.

"No, I'm afraid not," Blaine said, chuckling. "But it's normal to have a preference. Personally, I always imagined our second child to be a boy. I like the idea that we'd have a girl and a boy. That being said, I would love a little girl just as much."

"I guess I'd like a sister. Boys are annoying."

"I'm glad you're still thinking that." Blaine answered under his breath.

"Besides, if it's a boy, it would be so unfair. I'd be the only girl in the house."

"But if it's a girl she's gonna want to play with all your dolls and toys."

Lune shrugged again. "I'm too old for them anyway."

"Oh, okay." Blaine nodded slowly. "So I guess we can throw all your Barbies away then?"

Luna's eyes widened and she bit her lip, looking at her feet. "Uhm, yeah, sure."

"Even the princess Rapunzel one I got you for your 9th birthday?"

"No!" her head snapped up abruptly. "I mean, I can keep some- for decoration, right?"

Blaine laughed softly. "Sure, Princess."

"I'm not a princess!" she grumbled before jumping of the couch and stomping to her room.

Her response only made Blaine laugh more.

…

"Blaine? Luna?" Kurt looked around, confused for a moment

"We're here, Love." Blaine answered from the kitchen area.

"Why am I on the couch?"

"You fell asleep in my arms earlier, so I decided to let you take a nap while we made dinner. Are you feeling any better?"

Kurt nodded. "What are you making?"

"Paella!" Luna answered excitedly.

"Sounds good."

"We're almost finished. Luna, would you set the table while I finish the paella?"

Luna nodded and disappeared behind them, busying herself with placemats, napkins and napkin holders. Whenever she set the table, it was perfect. She was obsessed with every miniscule detail.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly, glancing at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Why?" Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt with a frown.

"I feel like such a baby."

"Hey, it's okay. We all are afraid of something."

Kurt shrugged. "Still."

"Kurt, Sweetheart, it's fine. You got a little light headed, it's no big deal. Be glad you don't need to deliver our baby. I heard the needles they use for an epidural are huge," he teased.

Kurt shuddered before smiling softly. "I love you."

"And I love you, too." Blaine pressed a quick kiss against his husband's lips, earning them a grunting groan from Luna in the background. "Come on, dinner's done; let's eat."

…

"So, Luna said she preferred a baby sister."

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading, _What To Expect When You're Expecting,_ with a frown.

"When you fell asleep on the couch earlier, we talked a bit about it."

"You told her she can't choose, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course, but it's only logical she has a preference." He snuggled up close to Kurt and tangled their legs together. "Besides, I have to admit, a little girl would be adorable."

Kurt laid aside his book and turned towards Blaine so they were on eye-level. "I thought you wanted a boy?"

"I don't know. I guess I always imagined a little boy in my head, but when she mentioned a girl - well, I don't know." He shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's healthy."

"Of course, but I know you have an image stuck in your head, just like me, even though our baby will be perfect no matter what."

"I like the idea of a little boy with your mop of black curls," Kurt admitted softly.

Blaine smiled. "He might have straight, blonde hair."

"Or blonde curls. Oh, can you imagine that, a little toddler with blonde curls and triangular eyebrows." Kurt was almost keening.

"Let's hope he gets Britt's eyebrows then," Blaine said with a frown.

"Oh hush. I think your bushy eyebrows are adorable."

"Well, you_ have_ to think that. I'm your husband. You're supposed to love every last piece of me."

Thursday, September 14th, 2023

"So, I've got all the results right here." Dr. Nete patted her chart. "Are you ready?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay." Blaine whispered softly to him before answering Dr. Nete's question. "We're ready."

"Good." A broad smile appeared on her face. "Well then, I'm happy to announce you that all the results came back extremely good. There are no signs of disease; no cases of infertility; both of you are approved to be the donors; your surrogate, Brittany, seems to have a regular menstrual cycle, and she's very fertile, which will increase the chances of conception at the first try…"

They let out a breath of relief.

"…You are all very healthy young people; almost everything is perfect."

"Almost?" Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"Yes, well, we determined the date of Brittany's next ovulation."

"Something's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No, no, not at all. It's just very soon. Actually, it's this Saturday."

"Oh." Kurt's frowned in confusion. "You don't work on a Saturday? We'll have to wait another month?"

Dr. Nete shook her head. "We do work on the weekends, you can't control nature. It's just a very short period of time. Most couples like to have a few days to wrap their head around everything. If we schedule the insemination for this Saturday, we'll need you to deliver the semen tomorrow."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I realize it's too soon, but don't worry, we'll just take another test to see when her next ovulation will be and work around that date."

"No, no it's not too soon," Blaine interrupted her. He turned his head towards Kurt. "It's not, right?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "I- for me it's fine, but I don't have to, well, you know." He bit his lip. "I don't want you to be pressured or anything."

Blaine shook his head quickly. "Of course not. That's not an issue, I'll, well, I can do that." He blushed slightly while turning back towards Dr. Nete.

"Okay, if you both are sure."

Blaine nodded again and squeezed Kurt's hand. "We could be pregnant by next week."

"We'll have to check with Brittany if Saturday is okay for her as well."

"She has to work, but that's okay, I'll just close the shop for a day." Kurt answered quickly.

Dr. Nete smiled at the enthusiasm of both men. "Well then, I'll have my assistant call her to double check, but if she's available we'll set the date."

While she made a call to the front desk, Blaine turned to look at Kurt again. "This weekend."

"You're sure it's not too soon?"

"Kurt, this is what we want. Sure it's quicker than we had dared to hope for, but that's a good thing, right?" He continued when Kurt nodded. "We could be at home with a baby a little over nine months from now."

"Don't say that, Blaine. There could be all sorts of complications."

"I know, but just think about it for a moment. Imagine that everything goes well."

Kurt smiled and ducked his head.

"Okay." Dr. Nete gathered their attention again when she put down the phone. "My assistant is going to call her; in the mean time I'll explain what's going to happen now. You might be a little embarrassed, but don't be. I'm used to this; it's almost a daily topic of conversation, so don't be afraid to ask any questions."

Both men nodded hesitantly.

"Right, so we'll need you to get the semen we're going to use tomorrow. We ask you to come here and produce it in one of our private rooms. Once the semen is exposed to air, it will only live a couple of hours, so the faster we can preserve it, the better. As we discussed, Blaine, you will be the donor, so we'll schedule an hour with you before you leave. Kurt is more than welcome to join you if that makes you more comfortable."

Kurt blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything we—well Blaine, can do to increase the, ehm, the quality?"

"Good questions. I'm afraid there isn't much that can be done overnight. We advise our clients to cut down on alcohol, caffeine and quit smoking. It won't help for tomorrow, but I'll give you some pamphlets, just in case it doesn't work out the first time. Then you can follow the guidelines for the second try. I can assure you though, I'm not worried about that. Blaine's tests were great. He's a healthy young man. A popular old wives tale we often hear is that you shouldn't have sexual intercourse the day before, to increase the sperm count. I can tell you that's it's proven not to be true; in fact, an active sexual life will maybe lower the count a little, but it will increase the strength of the sperm. So if there's one thing you should do tonight, it's having some sort of intercourse."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Like I said, try not be embarrassed. It's something we need to discuss. There's another factor I should tell you about. When you are here to produce the semen, we ask you not to bring any lubricant from home. Many lubricants will damage the semen or decrease its strength. We provide a type of lubricant that won't do either of those. One last thing, like I mentioned before, Kurt you are more than welcome to join Blaine tomorrow. We do, however, like to remind you that the room that will be provided isn't meant for actual sexual intercourse. We have no way to control you, obviously, but we do ask to keep those activities for home and use masturbation as a way to produce the semen."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh you would be surprised to hear what we have dealt with here before so we feel the need to mention that." Dr. Nete grinned at them. "Now that the awkward part is over, would you like me to go over the details of what'll happen afterwards again?"

"I think we're good." Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt. "I do have one more question."

"Sure."

"Saturday, when Britt comes in for the insemination, can we be here?"

"You can't be at the medical procedure, but you are welcome to join her the rest of the day when we keep her for check-ups."

"We'd like that." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I'll let the nurses know. We'll provide lunch for both of you."

"Thanks."

"So, I think that was all. Do you have any more questions?" When both men shook their heads, she continued. "Okay, Blaine, how about 10 am tomorrow?"

"That's fine."

Friday, September 15th, 2023

"_God, Kurt." Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's shoulder and pressed his erection against Kurt's thigh as his husband slid his fingers in and out of his own hole. "You're killing me."_

"_Patience, Love. Just, a little bit more."_

"_Ugh," Blaine groaned and pressed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, mouthing lightly at the skin. "I love it when you prep yourself."_

_Kurt grinned. "I noticed. You get so impatient – oh." He keened when his fingers brushed his prostate lightly._

"_Come on, Kurt. Hurry up." Blaine thrust his hips impatiently._

"_Nah-ah." Kurt shook his head and extracted his fingers from his now-clenching hole. He pushed Blaine so he was lying on his back and set himself above Blaine, careful not to touch him._

"_Kuu-urt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pressed him against his straining erection. "Need you, now!"_

_Kurt chuckled and pressed his ass against Blaine, moving slightly to create some friction against Blaine's cock. He pressed his body forwards so he could capture his husband's lips in a kiss. Blaine sighed happily, opening his mouth eagerly while rocking his hips up against Kurt's ass._

_Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue in his mouth for a second before sitting back up and throwing his head back in a moan. Blaine had pressed three of his fingers in Kurt's already stretched hole._

"_If you don't get on my cock any time soon, I'll just turn you around and pound you from the back," Blaine said while pressing his finger's deep in Kurt's hole._

"_Oh, yes." Kurt pushed his ass back against Blaine's fingers. "Always so eager."_

"_Well, the doctor pretty much told me to have sex tonight, so I'm just following her orders," Blaine answered, pressing another finger inside Kurt._

"_She told you to come," Kurt said, painting. "Not to have sex. You're just lucky I'm a willing participant. I could have easily made you masturbate by yourself."_

_Blaine grinned cheekily. "Would you watch?"_

"_Ungh—" Kurt pressed further against Blaine's fingers. "Maybe."_

"_I bet you wouldn't be able to resist jumping me." Blaine twisted his fingers and pressed hard against Kurt's prostate._

"_Oh, yes—there. Oh!" Kurt fell forwards, his hands against Blaine's chest to keep himself from crushing him. "You win, get in me now," he said, out of breath._

"_Maybe I should just masturbate by myself, since you suggested it earlier."_

_Kurt looked through half-lidded eyes at Blaine, biting his lip. If he wouldn't be so far away, he might have taken Blaine up on that offer. He loved watching his husband come undone by himself, while moaning and begging for Kurt. Now was not the time thoug; his hole was clutching desperately, and his heart was racing. He wanted, needed Blaine inside. So he reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on Blaine's cock before positioning Blaine's cock against his opening._

"_Tomorrow you can do it all by yourself," he said before lowering himself in one fluid motion so his ass was flush against Blaine's hips. "Tonight I'm gonna give you an image to remember tomorrow." _

Blaine groaned and threw his head back when his orgasm hit him hard. Sometimes it surprised him that even after 8 years of being together, the mere thought of Kurt still made him lose control so quickly. He opened his eyes and couldn't help the proud grin that appeared on his face. He gathered a couple drops of semen that had landed on his hand and his cock to put it in the little cup they gave him with the rest and closed the lid.

He glanced around to look for the wet wipes he had noticed earlier. He cleaned himself off quickly, remembering what Dr. Nete had told them the day before. The semen could only survive for a limited time. He put the cup in the cabinet, which closed quickly once he pushed the button they had shown him before, so the nurse could get it.

He was still panting slightly, and his face was probably as red as a tomato when he opened the door to the hallway. He would have preferred to stay a little longer to calm down, but there's only so long you can stay in a room reserved for masturbation. He glanced around the hallway quickly, relieved to see it was empty. Even though they were probably used to it, it was still awkward to leave a room where people just knew what you had done merely minutes before. Reminding himself it was for their future son or daughter, he hurried down to the nurse's office where he was told to let them know he was leaving. He congratulated himself silently when he let the nurse know without stammering or embarrassing himself.

When he left the building moments later, he grabbed his phone and texted to Kurt.

_We're one step closer. I might just have produced our baby._

He smiled when Kurt answered within seconds. Knowing his husband had probably been clutching the phone the whole time, waiting to hear something from Blaine. His smile broadened even wider when he read Kurt's reply.

_Let's hope so. I love you. _

…

* * *

**As usual, I hope you liked it. Leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas.**

**LP**: I'll count an extra vote for the boy then ;) Thank you, I'm glad you like what I've planned so far. It's always a little nerve wracking to see what people think of the route you've chosen for the characters.

**Frances**: You're back *hugs*  
As always, you leave the best reviews. I don't want to say too much on the Brittana pregnancies, so I don't spoil too much, but it will be a bumpy ride. Santana isn't an easy woman, but her heart's in the right place.  
Teenage Luna, well she will be a lot to handle, but I'm sure klaine can make it work.  
On the 'multiple births' stuff, that's not really true, there is of course always the chance of multiple births, but that has nothing to do with the insemination, since they don't stimulate Britt's ovulation process. They try to do it as natural as possible, if that makes sense. She's still young and healthy, has regular menstrual cycle, so they don't do anything to influence the pregnancy, except to 'wash' the semen, which basically means they pick out the most active cells to insert in her uterus, so the changes of immediate conception are higher. I hope it somewhat makes sense. I did a lot of research on it ;). Thank you for your review.

**CrzayCatKlaineSHipepr: **aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked them both so much you wanted to leave a review! Don't apologize for a long review, I like those the best ;)

Until next week! xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Just letting you know, there's a big possibility there won't be an update next week. My working schedule is hectic the next few days, plus I have pretty much every free moment planned, and I haven't even started the next chapter yet. (I keep getting sidetracked by future scenes I need to write out when they pop in my head. Which is great for later, but now it makes me fall behind on schedule.)**  
**I'll let you guys now through tumblr if I don't update next week. Sorry in advance!**

**Big shoutout to Tomoyosita, and my beta Themuse19 who both where a big help. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, but it came through in the end.**

**Enjoy!**

Saturday, September 16th, 2023

Kurt blinked twice when he walked into the hospital room to the sight of Brittany lying upside down on a chair. Her legs were in the air, against the backrest, and her head was dangling over the edge. Blaine was sitting next to her and staring intently at her stomach. He stopped and studied her for a moment before he opened his mouth. "What are the two of you doing?"

"Since they just put Blaine's babies in my uterus, I'm trying to make sure that they find the way to my egg. I figured I'd help them a little."

"I don't think—I mean it's not—you know, never mind. Just turn back around when you're getting dizzy, okay?"

Kurt sat down in the empty chair next to Blaine with a sigh. "And you, it's kinda creepy you know, the way you're staring at her stomach."

"No, it's fascinating," Blaine contradicted. "Our baby could be forming right know, at this very moment. I might be watching the first moments of our baby's life."

Kurt smiled softly and grabbed Blaine's hand to press a kiss against his knuckles. "You're a sap."

Blaine turned around to face Kurt with a watery smile. "But you love me anyway, right?"

"Always. Blaine, Baby, are you crying?"

Blaine shook his head softly, sucking on his bottom lip. "No," came the strangled reply.

"Hey, don't." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just,- God, Kurt, I don't know. We could be pregnant. I never expected it to happen so quickly. We're going to be fathers."

"We already are," Kurt pointed out softly.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll be different this time. I never got to do the whole baby-stuff, and now we get to do it together. It's really happening." Blaine sniffed and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Uhm, guys?"

"Yes, Britt?" Kurt was the one to speak up while still stroking Blaine's back reassuringly.

"I think I have to go to the ladies room."

"Okay?" Kurt frowned. "Do you need help with that?"

"I can't get up. I don't have any feeling in my legs and everything is spinning."

At this, Blaine practically jumped out of Kurt's arms to help Brittany get off of the couch.

Kurt couldn't help but suppress a chuckle when he saw his husband putting his arms around Brittany's waist to help her to the bathroom. It was going to be a couple of intense months and he might have to tone Blaine down a little bit.

…

"Hello." Dr. Nete walked back into the room where Kurt and Blaine were waiting, with Brittany close behind her. Brittany had a brilliant smile on her face, which made Kurt and Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"As you can probably read from the face of this lovely lady, everything is fine so far. I'd like to see Brittany back in three weeks so we can take a blood sample to see if she's pregnant. If not, we can repeat the process one week later. If she isn't pregnant, she should have her period in approximately two weeks, so if she doesn't get it, that's a big clue for all of you. Of course you are free to take pregnancy tests as well, although they won't work for another week or so, depending how strong the pregnancy hormone is. Am I making sense to all of you?" She glanced at Brittany specifically who was nodding brightly.

"Okay then. Brittany, I'd like to see you again Friday, October 6th. Will that work?"

Brittany glanced at Kurt. "Well I have to work that day-"

"It's fine, you can take the day off, I'll handle the shop." Kurt cut her off quickly.

Dr. Nete smiled. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Monday September 25th, 2023

"Hey Boo, how are you feeling?"

"I don't have my period, yet. So I'm feeling bubbly." Brittany smiled up at him.

"Bubbly?"

Brittany nodded. "Like there is a little bubble in my stomach."

"Oh well, that's great!" Kurt beamed at her. "I'm just here to drop off some of the new sketches, and pick up some of the orders."

"Great, Lourdes was here earlier to order a new suit for her son. It's for the red carpet from that new Disney Movie next month."

"Did you take his measurements?"

Brittany nodded and handed him the file with all the orders. "I put it on top, since she's one of our best customers."

Kurt hummed in agreement and looked through the chart. "Looking great, Boo. You did a wonderful job."

"Suri was here as well, she wants you to design the first outfit for her child. A couple of weeks after she's going to give birth she has a photo shoot with Teen Vogue. She wanted something stylish and none of that sickening baby pink." Brittany raised her hands at Kurt's expression. "I'm just quoting her."

He rolled his eyes at that. Sensation of the year was the teen pregnancy of Suri Cruise. Kurt detested people like her. She only used her baby to get attention, and the kid would surely be raised by nannies instead of her mother. It was a good thing they paid him royally. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." Kurt put the file in his messenger bag and looked at Brittany curiously.

"Santana has to go to the clinic to make our baby on Friday. Do you think I could take a day off to stay with her?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure Boo, I'll just stay at the shop the whole day. I'll manage it next Friday as well, so you can go to the doctor to see if you're pregnant."

"You won't be coming to the doctor with me?" Brittany pouted.

"Blaine is going with you, but someone has to keep the shop open. I can't close it every time we have a meeting with the doctor. I've been thinking about hiring a second clerk so you can train him or her and then work a little less. I don't want you on your feet everyday if you're pregnant. He or she could also take over when the baby comes," Kurt mused. "I'm assuming you'll want some time off when Santana gives birth as well. I'll call an agency to see if they have any recommendations. I could hold interviews on Friday."

…

Blaine was practically buzzing with excitement since he got a text from Kurt earlier.

_(Kurt) No period yet._

Of course he knew it didn't mean anything official. She could be a few days late. Still, he couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face.

He quickly texted back.

_(Blaine) Pregnancy test?_

"Hey, man, what's up with you?" David rolled his eyes when Blaine practically skipped into his studio where he was putting the final touches on an album.

"I'm in a good mood."

David raised his eyebrows. "You look like you're about to vomit rainbows."

Blaine bit his lip to suppress his grin before glancing down at his phone to read his text from Kurt.

_(Kurt) Too soon? No?_

"So there is something. Spill!" David interrupted his thoughts.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him before replying to Kurt.

_(Blaine) Trying never hurt anyone._

"Kurt and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone yet."

"But I'm your best friend!" David protested.

"Nope."

"Come on, you have to give me something!"

"Make an educated guess."

"I'm horrible at guessing games!" David whined.

"You'll have to wait then," Blaine replied with a grin.

"You're no fun!"

…

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"I have might have a baby-Blaine inside my stomach; I think that gives you a free pass at any favors."

"Don't tell Blaine that; he might drive you crazy," Kurt chuckled. "Anyway, do you think, since you don't have your period yet, maybe we could take a pregnancy test? I know it's a little early and all, but we're just curious."

"Sure." Brittany beamed at him.

"Really? Oh, great, I'll run to the drugstore to get one." Kurt said, already grabbing his bag to leave.

"I have one in my purse."

"You have one in your purse?" Kurt repeated.

Brittany nodded brightly. "I bought a couple of them last week. Just in case."

"Have you taken one already?"

She shook her head in denial. "I'll take it now."

…

_(Kurt) She's going to take it now._

_(Blaine) And?_

Blaine was biting his bottom lip nervously. He had sent that last text two minutes ago and Kurt still hadn't answered.

"You know if something's wrong you can talk to me, right?"

"Hmm? What?" Blaine looked up to see David staring at him with a concerned face.

"Are you okay? Half an hour ago you were skipping around like a little girl and now you're staring at your phone like it could explode any moment."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Nothing, just nervous."

_(Kurt) We're waiting; it takes 5 minutes before the result comes up._

"Is something wrong with Kurt or Luna?" David sat down beside him.

_(Kurt) 5 minutes is a long time when you're waiting._

Blaine smiled slightly at Kurt's latest text before answering David. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, men, nothing's wrong, right?"

"We're trying to get pregnant." Blaine bit his lip and glanced back at his phone.

…

"I think it's only one line." Brittany looked closely at the stick. "Is it one line or two for me to be pregnant?"

Kurt picked up the box and his fell. "Two if you're pregnant, one if you're not."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Boo. It's still early. It doesn't mean a thing." Kurt wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure, himself or Brittany.

…

_(Kurt) Negative :(_

Blaine sighed disappointedly.

"Hey, man, don't let it get to you. That doesn't mean anything. Take the test again in a few days." David patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up that we'll get pregnant on the first try. It's just… I really want this."

David smiled understandingly.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my daughter, and I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship, but I really want to do the whole baby thing with Kurt."

"I know."

_(Kurt) We'll try again in a couple of days, okay? And if it's still nothing, we'll try again next month. I love you!_

_(Blaine) Okay, I love you, too._

Friday, September 29th, 2023

"Watcha doing?" Blaine pressed a kiss against Luna's head before glancing over her shoulder.

"Papa! You're home early." Luna looked up with a smile.

"Since your dad had to stay at the store the whole day I decided to stop a little early to spend some time with my favorite daughter. I brought cheesecake, the cherry one, your favorite."

"Oh." Luna closed the book she was reading and frowned. "I won't be your favorite daughter anymore, soon."

"What? Of course you will be." Blaine grabbed two forks from the kitchen and sat next to her with confusion written over his face. He handed her a fork and opened the container. "Don't tell your dad we had this before dinner, or he'll be ticked off."

Luna nodded and took a large bite.

"Hey, Princess, what's wrong?"

She shrugged and took another bite.

"Did something happen at school?"

She shook her head before hesitantly asking the next question. "Is Aunt Brittany pregnant yet?"

"Oh." Realization dawned on Blaine's face. "Well, we don't know yet." When Luna didn't say anything in return he continued. "You know how it works, right?"

"Not really."

"You want me to explain?" Blaine asked gently.

She shrugged, trying to look uninterested, but Blaine knew his daughter, and her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

"You know how babies are made between a man and a woman?"

"Ugh, Papa, please! I had sex ed at school. Don't tell me that again; it's gross!"

Blaine chuckled a little at her defensive reaction, wishing slightly she would always stay like this, embarrassed by sex and not interested in boys, or girls for that matter, in that way at all.

"Okay, okay," he held his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I'll skim over the details, okay?" Blaine smiled when she grumbled. "Right, so it's basically the same, but the men and the women don't have intercourse. the doctors do it artficially. Does that make sense?" He continued when she nodded. "The doctors did that two weeks ago, and now we have to wait and go back next week to test if she's pregnant."

"What if she's not?"

"Then we try it again." Blaine laid his arm around Luna's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Aren't you a little exited you're gonna be a big sister?"

She shrugged.

"I promise you, you'll love it." With that Blaine pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Here, eat the last part of the cheesecake so we can get rid of the evidence before your dad comes home."

Her face lit up and she giggled slightly. "He'd be so mad."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Mostly because we didn't leave a piece for him." His face softened when he looked at her smile. "Hey, Princess, I love you, okay?"

"Papa!" She frowned at the nickname before grumpily replying. "I love you more."

"I love you most," Blaine answered in a heartbeat, his smile radiating.

Tuesday, October 3rd, 2023

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Britt?" Kurt looked up from his work.

"I know you're only here to look over some of the orders and to personalize them, but would you mind taking care of the shop for ten minutes? I forgot my lunchbox this morning."

"Your lunchbox?" Kurt frowned.

"Yes," Brittany nodded eagerly. "Santana usually makes me a special love-lunchbox when she's at home, but she slept in today."

Kurt shook his head fondly. He would never really get the relationship those two shared. "Sure, go ahead, Boo. I'll look after the shop. Can you pick me up a non-fat mocha on the way back?"

"Thanks Kurt!" Brittany beamed and pressed a kiss against his cheek before she flew out of the door.

Kurt chuckled to himself and looked through the last order. It didn't take as long as he expected. He decided he would take the sketches with him to do the actual work at home, so he took out his phone to call Blaine. Luckily, his husband was on his lunch break, so they spent the next fifteen minutes chatting about trivial subjects.

"Thanks." He smiled at Brittany when she handed him his coffee. "Blaine, Love, I'm gonna have to hang up. Britt's back so I'm gonna head home."

"I love you, too. You'll pick up Luna after school, right?" His eyes widened when he saw Brittany happily chewing on an apple.

"Wait –" Kurt lowered his phone. "Britt, are you eating an apple?"

Brittany nodded and took another bite.

"I thought you didn't like apples?" Kurt's heart was speeding up.

"I usually don't. I just had a craving for them when I saw the booth at the corner of the street. You know I used to eat them all the time back in high school."

"I know," Kurt murmured.

"_Britt, please, don't tell anyone what we did."_

_Brittany looked up at Kurt, her head slightly cocked to the side. "Kurt, we didn't commit a crime, we just had se—"_

"_SHHH!" Kurt looked around the hallway frantically, hoping nobody had heard that. "Look, I know what we did, okay? I just don't want anyone to know."_

"_Why? Most people like to brag about it when they slept with one of the Cheerios."_

"_Well, I'm not most people," Kurt said a little harsher than he intended. He sighed. "Look, Britt, you're the best, but I don't… I'm not…"_

"_You don't like girls, do you?" Brittany asked earnestly._

_Kurt's head shot up. "What are you talking about? I do like girls. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"_

_Brittany shrugged. "I just think you like boys more. It's okay to like both. Lord Tubbington and I like both as well."_

_Kurt sighed and pinched his nose. "I don't like boys like that anymore."_

"_It's okay, Kurt. You're secret's safe with me."_

"_Thanks… I think."_

_Brittany nodded happily. "Walk me to lunch? I hope they have apples in the cafeteria, I really want an apple."_

"Oh!" Brittany's eyes widened and she beamed. "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Kurt could hear Blaine yell through the phone that was still clutched in his hand.

He quickly held the device to his ear again. "She's eating an apple. She had a constant craving for apples when she was pregnant with Luna."

"We'll have to take a pregnancy test!" Brittany jumped up and started looking frantically through her purse.

"_Shit, Kurt! I have a meeting in two minutes. I have to go. Keep me up-to-date."_

Kurt nodded speechlessly, before he realized that Blaine couldn't see him. "Okay."

"_I'll be home as quick as I can, okay? Love you!"_

"Love you, too."

"Found it!" Brittany held up a small box triumphantly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Take it!"

Brittany frowned. "But I don't have to pee."

"Oh for the love of – here, take my coffee, drink it! No wait - caffeine is bad for the baby. I'll get you water. Wait right here!"

…

_(Kurt) Blaine, could you come home right now? I really need you._

* * *

Ooh, what's going on? I tell you I might not update next week, and I leave you guys with a little cliffhanger. I'm the worst.

Sorry!

Also, Wafles & Dinges, a wafel truck in New York which sells Belgium wafels, is looking for Belgian employees... To come work for them and live in NY for 18months... should I apply? :)

**Valia:** aw :) you make me smile!

**LP:** Angsty Luna is the best. I'm loving writing her. Thank you!

**Crazy Cat**: yeah, I knew that, or when they stimulate the ovaries to produce more than one egg at a time, but thanks anyways. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Lightupthegleeworld:** yup, one for each. You can guess who gets what ;)

**Frances:** I know I already said it a thousand times, but I love your reviews, won't you consider coming of f anon, so I can properly reply? I don't want to hog up the AN here…  
Anyway, I did do a lot of research on the whole insemination process. I'm a detail freak like that. I want my story to be as accurate as possible. Of course, I took a bit of literal freedom as well, considering it is more than 10 years in the future.  
And yes, by now, 85% has voted for a boy :D Oh well, we'll see!

Love you! xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! Okay. I know, it was horrible to leave it like that. I'm sorry!**

**I have an update to make it up to you. It's not long, but it has no cliffhanger, so that's good, right?**

**Again, I don't know if I'll make next week's update, because I'm so much behind on my writing. You should all be very grateful at my beta, themuse19, who edited it even though I send it to her very late. Send her some love, okay?**

**Love you all, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

Tuesday, October 3rd, 2023

Blaine rushed through the door of their apartment. "I asked David to pick up Luna and take her out for ice-cream," he said breathlessly.

Kurt nodded absentmindedly. He was sitting on the couch, his eyes shimmering.

"Kurt, is something wrong? What happened? I couldn't make out it was a happy 'I need you' or a sad one. Those things don't translate well over text, trust me. I read your text during the meeting, and I couldn't get out. God, it was killing me, I was, _am_, so worried. What happened, are you all right? Is Luna okay?"

Kurt chuckled softly. "We're both fine. I just couldn't tell you over text, Blaine; I couldn't."

"Hey." Blaine sat down next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "If she's not pregnant, that's okay; we'll try again next month. We knew we shouldn't get our hopes up too much."

Kurt shook his head slowly, a smile playing around his lips and held up a white stick so Blaine could see it. Two small pink lines were visible. "She's pregnant."

"Oh my God! No?" Blaine stared at it with wide eyes. "You're sure?"

"Two pink lines means pregnant," Kurt answered softly, his voice quivering.

"We're pregnant!" Blaine laughed and turned around to face his husband, pressing fleeting kisses all over the other man's face. "She's pregnant!"

Kurt nodded, his eyes shining brightly.

"We're pregnant!" Blaine repeated while cradling Kurt's face in his hands, so he could kiss his husband properly. "We're going to have a baby."

"The doctor still has to confirm it during our appointment on Friday."

Blaine pulled back slightly. "Yeah… but the apples, and the test… those test are pretty solid, especially if they're positive."

"Have you read that in one of your pregnancy books?" Kurt teased his husband.

Blaine blushed and shrugged. "Yeah. If the test is negative, it's possible that the pregnancy hormones aren't strong enough yet, that it's too early, but when it's positive…" he trailed off.

"I know," Kurt's voice got caught in his throat. "We're going to have another child. Luna's going to have a little brother or a sister."

Blaine laughed, actually laughed, out loud, his eyes shining with happiness and unshed tears. "We're pregnant."

"Probably. Maybe we shouldn't get our hopes up," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt, how long have you been staring at that stick?"

Kurt shrugged. "Since I got home and texted you?"

Blaine grinned in response. "So you have been staring at a stick on which Brittany has peed for the last two hours trying not to get your hopes up?"

Kurt didn't respond, but the corners of his mouth twitched a little to suppress his smile.

Blaine continued, "We should celebrate."

Kurt turned at his husband with a curious face. "Shouldn't we wait 'til the doctor has confirmed it and Luna is home?"

Blaine grinned wickedly. "I had another celebration in mind."

"Oh."

With that he pulled Kurt into a fierce kiss, leaving his husband breathless.

Tuesday October 10th, 2023 (week 5)

"So, I have the results from the blood test from Friday right here." Dr. Nete patted her chart and smiled at them. "Before I share them with you, out of curiosity, how many pregnancy tests did you take?"

Kurt bit his lip and blushed. "Four."

"And what where the results?"

"The first one was negative, but the other three were positive," Blaine said, barely suppressing his grin. They knew what the results said, they just know.

"Why two more after the first positive one?"

Blaine shrugged, his grin starting to show. "To make sure."

Dr. Nete chuckled. "I love it when my patients are this eager. Well, in that case, you probably have a very good idea what the blood results told us. Congratulations, your surrogate is indeed pregnant."

Brittany, who had been quietly sitting next to them squealed and clapped her hands. "I knew it; I knew I had a baby-Blaine inside me."

Both Blaine and Kurt were grinning like mad men. Blaine grabbed Kurt's upper thigh and squeezed it hard. "We're pregnant. It's real; we're actually pregnant."

Kurt nodded excitedly.

"It doesn't look like you are going to comprehend anything else I say today, so just enjoy the news and make an appointment at the desk for your first ultrasound in 3 or 4 weeks. You're five weeks now, and we do the first ultrasound at eight weeks."

"We get to see our baby?" Blaine grinned.

"Wait, I can't be five weeks pregnant," Brittany's face scrunched up in confusion and concern. "It's only been three weeks since you made the baby. Oh no, it is Blaine's baby, right?"

"Britt, who's else would it be? It's not exactly like it can be Santana's." Kurt said to her softly.

Dr. Nete bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her amusement. "Okay, I know it can be a little confusing, but we start counting the day your menstrual circle starts. You're ovulation is around day 14, so we actually start the pregnancy at two weeks."

Brittany frowned. "That's weird."

She nodded. "Another thing you might like to know, the first ultrasound is vaginal. If they stand at the headrest, they won't be able to see anything that we're doing, but if you're not comfortable with Blaine or Kurt being present, I'm sure they'll respect that."

Brittany shrugged. "It's okay."

…

"Maybe we should just get her out of class."

"Blaine, we can't do that!" Kurt shook his head with a smile. "Besides, she only has an hour left."

"We totally can. We're her parents; we'll say there is a family emergency!" Blaine protested, fidgeting in the car seat. "We can drive by her school, pick her up, and go out to celebrate."

Kurt chuckled. "Or we can go to Junior's, buy her favorite cheesecake, go home and wait for her there."

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine whined. "If we can put our parental powers to good use, what are they for?"

"Look, as soon as Britt is in labor, you can misuse your parental powers all you want, okay? I want her to stay in school for now; it's the responsible thing to do."

Blaine sighed deeply and nodded. He spoke up after a few moments. "I won't be able to do that."

"I won't stop you, I promise."

"No, it's just- 9 months, that makes—June."

"June?"

"Yeah, our baby should be born somewhere early in June."

Kurt counted in his head. "Huh, I guess you're right.

"Of course I'm right. I went to college; I can count to nine."

"Very smart, Honey," Kurt teased him.

"So, since I won't be able to abuse my parental powers when our daughter will be born, can I use them now?" Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt.

"Daughter?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll go get the cheesecake first, and then we'll pick up Luna, okay?"

"Yes," Blaine pumped his fist in the air. "Cherry cheesecake?"

"What else?"

…

Luna was giggling and squealing when Blaine tickled her sides mercilessly and ushered her inside the apartment. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" She almost doubled over laughing.

"I am, once again, the victor!" Blaine grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder to do a victory lap around the apartment.

"The two of you are crazy!" Kurt shook his head and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Yup!" Luna giggled when Blaine put her down next to Kurt.

"Now," Blaine started speaking in a dramatic voice, "as the sole victor of this important tournament, I present you, cheesecake!"

"Cherry?" Luna's eyes sparkled when Blaine pushed a plate in front of her.

"What else?" he answered cheekily.

Kurt shook his head once again at the two of them before diving into his own piece.

"So, why did you pull me out of school early?" she asked with a mouthful. "I'm guessing it's not for this?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kurt scolded. "And no, it's not. We have something important to tell you."

She swallowed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, so what's so important?"

"You tell her." Kurt beamed at Blaine.

He looked like he could burst any moment. "We're pregnant!"

"What?" Luna's fork froze halfway up.

"We're pregnant!" Blaine repeated excitedly.

"We'll, not _we_, obviously," Kurt cut in, gesturing between himself and Blaine. "But your Aunt Brittany is pregnant for us. You're going to have a baby brother or sister in a little less than nine months!"

"Isn't it amazing?" Blaine smiled expectantly at her.

"No."

"No?" Blaine's face fell and glanced at Kurt worriedly.

"Babies are annoying. All they do is cry and hog up all the attention."

Blaine frowned. "They're also really sweet, and when he or she grows up, you get to play with it."

"They puke on everything," she replied.

"Luna, I know there are downsides to a little brother or a sister, but can't you try to look at the bright side as well? Your papa and I are really excited about this and we want to share it with you," Kurt said softly.

"Well you never asked _me_ if I wanted a stupid little sibling. I can't see any bright side to an annoying, crying, puking little monster." With that she shoved her piece of cake away, hopped off the barstool and stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I, wha- why, I – what?" Blaine looked confused.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just let her cool down. She'll come around."

Monday, October 23rd, 2023 (8 weeks)

Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump

"Do you see this?" Dr. Nete pointed at the little oval form on the screen. "That's your baby."

"That's our baby?"

Dr. Nete smiled and nodded.

"Kurt, Kurt that's our baby." Blaine pulled at Kurt's arm and pointed at the screen. "She's so small. Kurt, look at her."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, his eyes shimmering. "I know." He choked.

"You know we can't determine the sex yet." Dr. Nete said carefully when she heard Blaine refer to a 'her'.

"I know, I know." Blaine nodded, eyes fixated on the screen. "I just have a feeling. "She's so little, so fragile."

"She looks like a kidney bean." Brittany frowned. "I don't remember Luna looking like that."

"Well, it's still very small, approximately one inch."

Blaine looked back and forward between Brittany and the screen. He couldn't see her stomach, since her bottom half was covered by a curtain, but it didn't matter. His baby girl was in there, his perfect little baby girl.

"So far everything looks good. I'll get you guys a photo before we stop the ultrasound for today." She pressed a couple buttons. "How many copies do you want?"

"Uhm, me, you, Luna?" Blaine bit his lip and looked at Kurt.

Luna hadn't spoken much to them ever since they announced the pregnancy. Maybe a photo of her future brother or sister would soothe her a little.

"Yeah, maybe Britt wants one?" Kurt glanced at Brittany, who nodded fervently.

"Four it is." She typed it in on her computer. "Brittany, you can get dressed again. We will be waiting in the next room."

Kurt pressed a quick kiss against Brittany's cheek, whispering a thank you in her ear, before following his husband and the doctor to the other room.

When Brittany joined them a few moments later Blaine tore his eyes away from the sonogram to stare at her stomach, a silly smile appearing on his face.

"So, I think we should discuss some things first." Dr. Nete spoke up.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" Kurt looked at her in concern.

"No, as far as we can see, everything is fine. Brittany, you're 8 weeks now. The baby should be born around June 8th, give or take a few days. How do you feel? Any nausea?"

Brittany crooked her head thoughtfully. "Not really. I only have an enormous craving for apples."

"That's good. I'm glad. Morning sickness can be horrible; some of our patients can't keep a meal down for weeks."

Blaine's eyes widened in horror.

"We'd like for you to come in for an echo at least every month. It's more than the usual visits, but it's not a usual pregnancy, and we prefer to keep a close eye on things."

"That's fine."

"Great. Next time you'll be around 12 weeks, so we'll do a nuchal scan to see if the baby has any higher risks of chromosomal defects including Down's syndrome. We'll also take some blood again to check your vitals. If you bring a usb-stick, we'll put a recording of the ultrasound and several photos on it. It's a regular ultrasound on the stomach then, so we'll be able to take a bit more time, since it's less uncomfortable. Sound good?"

"When will you be able to determine the sex?"

Dr. Nete chuckled at Blaine's enthusiasm. "Usually we take a 3D echo around 20 weeks. If we're lucky and he or she wants to uncross its legs, we'll be able to see. There's a slight chance we'll be able to determine it at 16 weeks, but that happens rarely, so don't count on that."

They nodded.

"Do you have any more questions?" When they told her they didn't, she continued. "Well then, Kurt, Blaine, I'll see you in four weeks. Brittany, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday with Santana for her second try?"

Santana hadn't gotten pregnant on the first try, which was apparently not that uncommon since they had an anonymous donor and his sperm was frozen. When they use those for the insemination, the sperm cells aren't as active as new ones. They would try again one more time, and if it didn't work, they would talk about ovary stimulation.

"Sounds great." Kurt and Blaine shook her hand politely before leaving, and Brittany surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

…

"Luna?" Kurt poked his head hesitantly into her bedroom. "Luna, Honey, I have something for you."

Luna was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Kurt and Blaine had decided it might be better for Kurt to talk to her, since Blaine was still overly excited from the ultrasound. It might upset her even more. Kurt was equally excited, but he was better at concealing his emotions.

"Luna?" He sighed when the girl huffed and continued to ignore him. Deciding she had no choice but listening, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "We went to the doctor today. We're eight weeks pregnant." He paused for a few moments. "We want you to come to one of our appointments in the future, if you'd like. It's really cool; you get to see the baby, and hear the heartbeat. I have a picture for you; the doctor printed one."

He sighed and placed the picture on her nightstand. "Luna, I don't know why you're so upset; I'm not gonna pretend I know either, but I'd really wish you'd talk to me or your papa about it. We love you, Sweetie, and a new baby isn't going to change that."

She huffed. "Sure."

His head shot up, waiting expectantly.

"You'll be all over the new baby once it's here, ignoring me. I'm just your stupid high school mistake, right? You didn't want me in the first place."

"Of course I wanted you!"

"Yeah? Did you get overly excited when you saw my first ultrasound? Did you order a dozen pregnancy books when you found out Aunt Britt was pregnant with me?"

"Luna," Kurt said with a sigh.

"It's okay, Dad. I get it. You never wanted me in the first place."

"Luna Elizabeth Anderson, don't you ever dare say something like that," Kurt voice was catching. "I moved Heaven and earth to keep you. I'm not gonna lie to you, and say I did all those things when I heard Brittany was pregnant. I was scared; I never imagined myself being a father. So yeah, I ran at first, but from the moment the nurse put you in my arms, I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to make you the happiest girl on this planet. Your father and I might have decided on this pregnancy together, but that doesn't mean I regret having you. I've never regret having you, I hope you know that." Kurt swallowed heavily and got up. Before he left her room, he turned around. "I love you so much, I hope you know."

He got outside and closed the door before he could hear her reply. "I love you more."

…

Blaine was sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly at the TV. Kurt was next to him, lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you think we made the wrong decision?" Blaine asked softly.

"With what?"

"The new baby."

Kurt turned his head abruptly. "Are you changing your mind?"

"No, Love, of course not. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Luna."

"Yeah, Luna."

Blaine sighed and rested his head against the couch. "She barely comes out of her room, she hasn't spoken more than the absolutely necessary to us in weeks, and she hates it. She hates her little brother or sister before it's even born."

"She'll come around," Kurt said in a soft voice, not sure if he believed it himself.

"I mean, I love the new baby already, but I don't want it to tear our family apart. Maybe we waited too long. Being an only child for 13 years and then suddenly getting a sibling must be hard."

"I was an only child for 16 years before Finn showed up."

Blaine turned his head to look at his husband. "Yeah, but you were both teenagers. How would you have reacted if your dad and Carole had another baby together?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "I'd like to think that I'd have loved the little thing, but who knows."

They were silent for a few moments, both lost in thought, until Luna interrupted them.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Kurt's head shot up and he looked at her hopefully.

She stared at them for a few moments before extending the hand in which she was clutching the sonogram. "Where's the baby?"

Kurt took the picture and pointed at the little white spot. "It's the little bean shape you see here."

"That's it?" she frowned.

"It's still very small," Blaine said. "It's only an inch tall. When we have to go back in a month, you'll be able to see it better."

"Oh."

"Would you like to come with us next time?"

Both men let out a breath of relief when she nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Hurray, she's pregnant!

If anyone noticed my sudden obsession with cheesecake, it's because I had it while I was in NY, and it was the best! I got a recipe from my bête, and I'm gonna try to make it this week. Wish me luck!

**BlaiesPinkStone**: Thank you! That's so kind of you! Luna, well you read it above… she's a teenager, who is used to have all the attention, so she's acting out. I miss sweet four-year-old Luna as well, but she doesn't stay little forever…

xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, I have some important announcements, so I'd really like it if you would read them first.**

**First, I'm gonna stop with the weekly updates. Don't worry, most of the time, I probably will still update regularly, it's just that I can't keep up with it anymore. I started doing weekly updates because I usually had a bunch chapters written in advance, but I don't anymore, and I hate stressing myself to make a weekly update and giving you guys crappy updates… I'm gonna write some more before I update again. I have the next two chapters pretty much finished, as soon as the third is finished I'll upload the next one (so I always have two chapters written in advance, I hope that makes sense?). I'd rather update less and give you a chapter I'm completely satisfied with…**

**Secondly, I ****don't know how many of you follow the GKM, but there's a story on their that I really like, but the author has it on hiatus because she is getting a lot of anon-hate on it. It's truly a great story, it's about a soulmate AU where Blaine and Kurt are soulmates, Kurt is Blaine's dom, and Blaine is Kurt's 11 year older teacher. Don't let the D/S stuff scare you of, it's a great story. I found out she is posting it on ff as well, and I'd really love it if you could go send her some love, because no one deserves anon-hate. Read the story, and if you like it (which you will) tell her! Her penname is **_**getwhatyouwantorjustgetold**_** and the story is named: **_**Crave One Name, Two Rhythms, Our Love**_**. It's also on my favorites list.**

**Thirdly, the box scene… I don't want to post spoilers, but can we please flail over it together trough reviews and pm? **

**Okay, if you've read all that, thank you! I love you! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

Wednesday, November 8th, 2023

"So, how are you?"

Santana shrugged in response.

"Hey, come on, talk to me. We're friends, right?"

"I'm fine, I guess. A little anxious."

Blaine reached over the table and grabbed Santana's hand to squeeze it reassuringly. "Hey, I'm sure it worked this time. Did you take a pregnancy test yet?"

She shook her head in denial. "I'm afraid of the result."

"But you don't have your period yet, right? And you have to go back later this week for the blood test, so why not try it?"

Santana raised her eyebrows pointedly. "You know about periods."

Blaine was the one who shrugged this time. "Luna."

"Did she get her first period?" Santana looked interested. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

"We worked it out."

_Friday, October 28__th__, 2023_

"_Hey Princess, how are you feeling? Better?"_

"_Pa-apa." Luna growled at the nickname before shrugging. "A little better I guess. I still have a stomach ache."_

_Blaine bit his lip and glanced at Kurt. "Luna, your dad and I figured, maybe it's not a stomach ache."_

"_What else would it be?"_

"_Well, you're thirteen, maybe you're getting… that time of the month… for the first time." Blaine frowned when she looked even more confused. "You know, women stuff."_

"_Jeez, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "What your father is trying to say is: we think you might be getting your period for the first time."_

"_Yeah, right, that."_

_Luna's eyes lit up slightly. "Do you think?"_

"_I don't know. I mean, you have the right age, but it's different for every girl." Kurt gave her an encouraging smile._

"_Yes, and we figured we could take you to the store, for uhm, you know… supplies," Blaine said, stumbling over his words._

_Kurt rolled his eyes again and turned to look at his husband. "Oh my, Blaine, are you always gonna be this embarrassed about it?" He turned back to Luna. "We could take you shopping for tampons or pads, just in case. Whatever you feel comfortable with."_

_Luna bit her lip and nodded, suppressing a smile. "I'd like that."_

…

_The three of them stood in the Feminine Hygiene aisle a little later, staring at the rack in front of them._

"_That's… a lot," Luna said softly._

_Blaine hummed in agreement, clearly intimidated, but Kurt was a little more confident. "We'll figure it out. First, do you want tampons or pads?"_

"_Doesn't a tampon hurt? I mean, you have to put it in… there."_

"_I don't know," Kurt answered honestly. "I guess not, otherwise they wouldn't make it."_

"_They have a junior type here." Blaine pointed at a certain brand._

"_Right," Kurt nodded and looked at Luna. "Shall we try that? We'll get some pads as well, and you can decide later which you prefer."_

"And?" Santana looked at him with a curious face.

"We were right. She got her period the day afterwards."

"Did you freak out?" Santana grinned knowingly.

"No! I acted like a responsible parent. Very confident."

"Sure."

"_Hey, uhm, Dad? Papa?"_

"_Yeah?" Blaine looked up from his position on the couch and Kurt turned around on his chair from his desk._

"_Uhm, you were right. I got my period."_

"_And?" Kurt perked up. "Did you get how the tampons or the pads worked? Do you need help? We can read the instructions together if that makes you feel more comfortable."_

_She shook her head. "No it's okay. I… I figured it out."_

"_Okay, if you have any questions, you can ask us, remember? Do you still have cramps? If it gets really bad we can get you some painkillers."_

"_No, it's not that bad anymore," she shook her head._

_Kurt nodded. "You know you have to change the tampon regularly?"_

"_The flyer said every 8 hours."_

"_You might want to change it every time you go to the bathroom; I read that's the easiest for most women."_

"_Okay, thanks. I'm just gonna go to my room."_

"_Okay, Sweetie." Kurt smiled at her. "Just, let us know if there's anything we can help with, okay?"_

_She nodded and disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her._

"_Blaine? Why didn't you say something?" Kurt turned towards his husband._

"_She got her period."_

"_I know, isn't it exiting. Our little girl is all grown up," Kurt said, a soft smile on his face._

"_She got her period, Kurt!" Blaine repeated._

"_Yes?" Kurt looked at him, confused._

"_She's not our little girl anymore. She's a teenager. What's next? A boyfriend? The sex talk?"_

"_Blaine, Sweetie, you have to calm down." Kurt chuckled._

"_I am calm, it's just… This is it, Kurt. She's not our little girl anymore." Blaine looked up with a sad expression. _

"_Oh, Sweetheart." Kurt stood up and sat down on Blaine's lap, his hands around his husband neck. "No matter how old she gets, or how many sex talks we'll have to have with her, she'll always be our little girl."_

"_But she won't. Not really. I mean, I don't know how to do this new phase. Can I still kiss her goodnight? Can I still call her Princess? She hates it when I do that. God, I'm an awful father."_

"_Hey!" Kurt looked stern. "None of that. You're an awesome father. I couldn't have hoped for a better co-parent. I don't know how to handle a teenager either, but we'll figure it out together, okay?"_

"_Okay." Blaine nodded and rested his head against Kurt's. "I really don't want to have the sextalk with her."_

"_Blaine, she barely talks about boys. I think we can wait a little longer with that."_

_He hummed in response._

"_And as for the nicknames, just don't do it in front of her friends, but I bet she secretly loves it when you call her Princess."_

"_You think so?"_

_Kurt just smiled._

"I bet you freaked out and started crying about how fast she was growing up," Santana smirked.

"I did not!"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes knowingly. "Don't worry; soon you'll have another offspring you can smother with attention."

"Don't say that," Blaine said softly. "It's not like I want to replace Luna."

"I know that," Santana frowned.

"No, you don't. You don't get it. I love her. She's my daughter."

"Blainers, calm down! I know you love her; I know she's your daughter. I might not always get it, but I do know how you feel." Santana snapped.

Blaine sighed. "I know; I'm sorry. It's just, Luna is having a hard time accepting her new sibling, and it's wearing on me."

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No, no I'm sure it'll work out."

Monday, November 13th, 2023

"So, Nathaniel, that's everything for now. You'll be working with Britt the first few weeks, so I'm sure she'll tell you everything I forgot."

Nathaniel smiled and nodded.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" Kurt asked with amusement, while looking at Brittany who was currently coloring with a young girl while her mother was going through the catalogue. Nathaniel was doing well for his first day. He would be part-time for the first couple of months so he could learn everything. Later on, when Brittany was closer to the birth, he would take over full-time. Since she was also planning to take a year off when their own baby was born, he could probably stay for a long time if everything worked out. Kurt was fairly confident with his choice. Nathaniel had started out at Parsons, but didn't finish it, not being cut out for the hard designer world. He had incredible taste though and an eye for fashion. Kurt had brought Luna on the call-back, and he seems to get along with kids, which was necessarily for the job.

Nathaniel chuckled softly. He was rather shy, but Kurt was certain he would bloom open after a couple of weeks with Brittany. "It's a lot."

"I know," Kurt smiled reassuringly, "but you have several weeks to get used to it, so don't stress over it."

"Bye, see you next time!" Brittany waved as the mother and daughter walked out the door. She turned around and skipped over to the men. She grabbed Kurt's hand and put it on her stomach. "Can you feel it?"

Kurt frowned and shook his head. "Isn't it a bit early to feel the baby?"

"Oh, well I'm not sure if it's the baby or my stomach. It's probably just my stomach."

"How far along are you?" Nathaniel asked politely. Kurt had informed him about the reason of his employment, so he knew about Brittany's surrogacy for his new boss.

"11 weeks," Kurt answered with a soft smile.

Their moment of silence was loudly interrupted when Santana and Blaine rushed through the door. Santana needed to go to the doctor for her results today, and Blaine offered to tag along, since Brittany couldn't keep skipping work every time, especially not since it was Nathaniel's first day.

"And?" Kurt said expectantly, and he could already guess the result by the way Santana had flung herself to Brittany. They were hugging close and both grinning broadly.

"Five weeks," Blaine answered, pressing a quick kiss against Kurt's cheek before extracting his hand to Nathaniel. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

"He's my husband," Kurt supplied.

"I guessed as much," the man replied with a smile. "That's her girlfriend?"

"Wife," Kurt corrected. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I don't think Britt will be able to keep her mouth shut very long-"

"We're pregnant. San's pregnant!" Brittany said enthusiastically, cutting off Kurt.

"Congrats," Nathaniel offered his hand to Santana as well, which earned him a full body check and a short nod of approval.

"Santana, I can't believe it. You're pregnant!" Kurt opened his arms and engulfed his friend in a hug. "Congrats. You and Britt are only 6 weeks apart."

Santana nodded. "Thanks. It's pretty cool we're pregnant at the same time. We get to share our experience."

"And clothes," Kurt added. "Soon you won't fit into that dress anymore."

"You'll design me some fabulous outfits, right?" Santana smirked.

Kurt's eyes lit up." I hadn't thought of that, but I could. I totally could!"

Wednesday, November 22nd, 2023 (12 weeks)

Thu-thump, thu-tump, thu-thump.

"There it is." Dr. Nete smiled and stilled the device on Brittany's stomach.

"That's the baby?" Luna scrunched her face.

"Yes." Dr. Nete smiled at the young girl and pointed at the screen. "This is the head, and this is the body."

"It's small."

"I can measure it a little later, when I do some test, but it's probably around 2.4 inches."

Luna nodded and stared some more at the screen.

"Is it normal that the heart beats so fast?" Blaine asked, a little concerned.

Dr. Nete nodded. "It should be around 160 beats a minute."

"That's fast," Luna said, impressed despite herself.

"It is," Dr. Nete agreed with a smile. "While your daddies stare at the screen, would you like to know some other cool facts?"

Luna shrugged.

"Did you know the baby already has everything it needs? It has all its organs: fingers, toes, eyes, everything you can imagine. It's a mini human being. All it needs to do from now on is develop everything, and grow."

"Really?"

Dr. Nete nodded. "In fact, the gender was determined at conception; we just can't tell yet because it's still so small."

"When will we know?"

"If we're lucky, at 20 weeks."

Luna nodded and frowned at the screen.

"I'll let you all enjoy a little longer while I take some test. You remember what I told you last time we were testing this week?" She looked pointedly at Kurt and Blaine, who nodded in response, thankful for her discretion now that Luna was with them. Kurt had called her earlier to explain that their daughter was joining them today. He told the doctor that she wasn't that enthusiastic about getting a little brother or a sister, and that they hoped seeing the baby would warm her up to the idea a bit. He had also asked not to talk too much about the test she would do, so it wouldn't confuse or worry Luna even more. Dr. Nete had been very understanding, fortunately. They had agreed to call after the appointment to get the results.

"So, what do you think, Princess? It's cool to see your little brother or sister, right?"

"It's weird. That's inside Aunt Brittany's."

"I know," Blaine agreed. "But it's cool as well, right?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay, I'm all done here. I can safely say there's nothing to worry about. You're baby is 2.5 inches, which is a little over the average, but that's a good thing. I'm guessing you want some prints again? I've already put everything on the USB-stick, but if you want I can print a few copies right now."

"Oh, we can just print them at home, right?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who was stilling sitting next to Luna. He nodded in agreement. It was Luna who surprised them.

"I want one."

"Then I'll print one for you," Dr. Nete answered with a smile.

…

Luna had been staring at the picture for the entire ride home. Once they had dropped Brittany off and gotten to their own apartment, she had retreated to her room, not saying another word to either of her fathers.

"What do you think?"

Kurt shrugged. "I think she's trying to get used to the idea of having a little brother or sister. I hope she is. Maybe we should distract her. Start decorating her new room, so we can turn her room into a nursery."

"But won't she think we're forcing her out of her room to prepare the room for the baby. It might make her feel like she's being replaced again."

"We can turn the guestroom into a nursery as well. It wouldn't make a difference," Kurt pondered.

Blaine frowned. "But it would be easier if the nursery was right next to our room, for when we have to get up in the middle of the night."

"We should talk to her, ask her what she prefers."

"Together?"

Kurt nodded. "I think so." He pulled Blaine off the couch and knocked softly on her door. He heard her grumble in response, so he entered quietly, Blaine close behind.

"Luna? We have to ask you something."

Luna was lying on her stomach on her bed, flipping through her homework. "What?"

"We, uhm, we were thinking about your room, and the baby's room."

"Oh." She looked up with a frown.

Kurt sat on the edge of her bed. "We talked about you moving to the guestroom before."

"Well, it wouldn't be a guestroom anymore," Blaine could in. "We would redecorate it, like we talked about."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Right, so we were wondering if you still wanted to do that. We would understand if you'd prefer to keep your room."

"If I don't move to the guest room, the baby gets that?"

"We would turn it into a nursery, yes." Kurt confirmed.

"But if I do move, it gets my room."

"Then we'd make this room into a nursery." Blaine replied. "But it's up to you. You're the big sister, you get to pick."

"I want the guest room," she answered quickly. "It's way bigger, and it has a walk-in closet."

"I figured as much; you're your daddy's daughter," Blaine said, chuckling.

"Do you want to start decorating next week?"

Luna nodded. "Cool."

"Cool." Kurt agreed.

Saturday, November 25th, 2023

"So, I've been thinking…" Blaine started.

"Really? Was it hard?" Kurt looked up with a grin.

"Shut up." Blaine placed a kiss on his husband's lips before joining him in their bed. "Like I was saying, I've been thinking, and I think we should take your parents up on their offer. Go to Lima for the holidays."

Burt and Carole had called a couple days before, asking them to come down to Lima for Christmas so they could all celebrate together.

"It'll be fun," Blaine continued. "Finn, Katie and Chloe will be there as well, and we'll get the chance to tell them about the pregnancy in person instead of over the phone."

Kurt frowned.

"Now, I know you wanted to call them one of these days since we've passed the 12 week mark, but wouldn't it be even better to tell them when you could see their reactions?"

"I'll have to keep my mouth shut for another month. That might be hard, Blaine."

"I'm sure you can do it. Come on, Kurt. We haven't seen them in ages; I know you miss your father."

"I do, but what about New Years? Luna loves to go to the ball dropping on Times Square."

"We'll fly back for that. We'll leave the 23rd and come back one week later."

Kurt nodded. "We could also go and tell your parents about the pregnancy."

Blaine flinched. "That's okay, we can just call them."

"We can't!" Kurt almost looked scandalized. "Sweetheart, you can't do that to your mother. She's been trying so hard."

"I know, but my father…"

Kurt sighed. No matter how much Mrs. Anderson tried, Mr. Anderson still refused to acknowledge them as part of his family. "Look, we can just invite your mom over to my dad's house and tell her then. We don't have to face your father if you don't want to."

"I… yeah, okay. Let's do that."

* * *

It's not very long, but I hoped you liked it nonetheless.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that jazz.

**becksMalta18**: hey, thanks. I'm glad you like it! As for the girl, we'll see!

**LP**: yes, she's at a difficult age. There are some ups and downs to come…

**Lux**: well, al the Luna issues aren't fixed yet, so you might be up to something… thank you! I'm glad you liked the first story as well!

**Linkindenka**: yes! Hurray!

**Dany: **I'm not gonna tell a thing :) you'll know when Kurt and Blaine do

**Triangularbowties: **yes, yes, here it is :)

Love, Joyce


	7. Chapter 6

**It's so weird for me, not posting on a Wednesday.**

**There's something I want to let you know. By now, I'm sure you've all heard about the lovely group 'critics united'. So far, I haven't been targeted yet, but I have some smut scenes they might fall over, and there are some 'real' people mentioned.**

**Don't worry, if I get reported and deleted, I will not stop writing. I'll probably try to reupload it, maybe leave out the smut parts, I'm not sure. Anyway, let's hope none of that happens.**

**To make sure though, I've started uploading this on S&C. I've just started posting INJM, and I upload every few days. I'd love it if some of you guys dropped a review there, so it might get some attention on there. No obligation, obviously. Just in case, look it up and save the link, okay? My penname over there is joycie_ke and the story is named the same.**

**Another thing, FF now allows us to upload covers for your stories. SO if there's any talented artist out there...**

**Now, enjoy!**

Saturday, December 2nd, 2023

Kurt was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "What about a pastel blue? We could paint three walls like that and put wallpaper on the fourth one, like an accent wall, and we could put your bed against that wall."

"Can I get a four-poster bed? It always looks so beautiful in the movies."

Kurt rolled to his side and eyes his daughter carefully. "Have you been watching _Eclipse_ again with your father?"

Luna smiled guilty. "It's a beautiful story, and Edward has a gorgeous bed."

Kurt shook his head mockingly. "I can't believe he still likes to watch that movie after 12 years. You know it came out when we were still in school."

"I know, Aunt Santana said you had a huge crush on Taylor Lautner." She giggled.

"I did not!"

"It's okay, he's kinda hot." She started giggling lauder.

Kurt's eyes widened at that. It was the first time he had heard his daughter refer to somebody she thought was attractive.

"Although I don't get what you saw in Papa then. He looks nothing like Taylor in his glory years."

Kurt decided to ignore the comment that she found a younger version of Taylor Lautner attractive. He didn't want to embarrass her, and he definitely didn't want to scare her off so she wouldn't feel comfortable saying this stuff to him.

"Well, I might have thought Taylor Lautner was handsome, but your father was everything I wanted in someone to share my life with. Our life."

Luna grew silent and fixated her eyes on the ceiling. "You know, I can't remember."

"You can't remember what?"

"I can't remember the time before he was here. Not really. I have memories of you and me when I was younger, but he's practically in all the vivid memories, like he's always been there."

"He never missed any important moments from your life once he was there," Kurt said softly. "I wish he had been there from the beginning. I wish he could have been there for your first steps and your first words."

"He'll be there for the new baby." Luna's voice sounded small, almost like she was sharing a secret, and it made Kurt's heart break a little on the inside.

"You know your papa would have been there if he could. He would give everything up if that meant he could have had all of that with you." Kurt pulled his daughter close to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Is the baby going to be his?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt answered carefully.

"I am your daughter, biologically, right? So will the new baby be his?"

"It doesn't matter who is the biological father, Hon. Your papa couldn't love you any more if you were his daughter by blood."

"But I'm not, so won't he love the new baby more if it's his?"

"He won't. He'll love both of you just as much, no matter who fathers it," Kurt reassured her.

"How do you know? How can you be sure he won't love it more?"

"Because I know your father. You might not remember a time before him, but I do. I remember how he cried the first time you said you loved him; I remember how absolutely smitten he was when you started calling him 'Daddy Blaine' and later 'Papa'; I know how his heart broke when he had to spend a few weeks in New York without you and you called him on the phone every night; I know how he was the one that insisted that you'd be involved as much in the wedding as us, because he wasn't just marrying me, we were becoming a real family; I remember how nervous he was when the social worker came to our house to determine if he could legally adopt you; I remember how he cried when the final papers arrived, stating you were his daughter officially. You might not remember, because you where young, and he tried not to cry in front of you, but I do. He loves you so much, Luna. Don't ever think anything otherwise."

Luna nodded against his chest, and Kurt decided it was time to change the subject. He would discuss it with Blaine later on, and the three of them could have a talk later.

"So, about that four poster bed. Did you find anything you like yet?"

Monday, December 11th, 2023

"Blaine, what is this?" Kurt frowned and looked at his husband, who had just appeared in his boutique all exited, waving something in front of his face.

"Angelsounds!" Blaine answered, barely containing himself from screaming in excitement.

"Angel-what?"

"Angelsounds! I found it in the baby store close to the studio. You know, the one I drop by every now and then?"

"You mean the one where you stop every day after work and buy loads of stuff we probably don't need and don't have the room for? Yes, I know that one."

Blaine rolled his eyes but ignored his husband's comments. "Right, they had this new item in today. It's this thing you put on your stomach, you put the earphones on, and then you should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat!"

"Really?" Kurt looked interested.

"Yes, and it should work from twelve weeks. We should try it out!"

"Okay," Kurt chuckled, "but not here. Let's try it at home later, okay?"

"But that's still so long!" Blaine whined.

Kurt pondered for a moment. "Maybe I can leave early with Britt and leave Nathaniel in charge for the afternoon. He should be able to handle it."

"Oh, yes please! I love you!" Blaine said excitedly, pressing a hard kiss against Kurt's lips. "I'm gonna go home and read the instructions, okay?"

"And Google it, look it up on YouTube, and look through all your pregnancy books to see if they mention it?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"I have no idea what are you talking about," Blaine replied innocently.

Kurt shook his head. "Love you, too."

…

"It's a girl. I just know it Kurt, it's a girl."

"No way, it's a boy. An adorable curly-haired boy."

Both men were sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, a couch on which Brittany was lying with her stomach bare, the device Blaine had bought earlier, Angelsounds, on her stomach, and Blaine and Kurt sitting in front of her, one earbud in each man's ear. Brittany had fallen asleep earlier, giving both men the time to listen to their baby for quite awhile.

"You know only one of us can be right."

"And it's me." Kurt stuck out his tongue playfully.

Blaine smiled with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked, self-consciously checking his hair.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I'm just—really happy it's you who I get to do this with."

"Me too."

"What are you doing?" a voice sounded from the door.

"Luna, Princess, come here!" Blaine gestured their daughter to come over. When she did, he held out his earpiece for her. "Put it in your ear, you'll be able to hear the baby's heart."

She sat down on the ground between her fathers and did as she was told. "Oh."

"Isn't it amazing?" Blaine sighed happily and stared at Brittany's stomach. "Our little girl is in there."

"Boy," Kurt corrected him out of habit.

"Your little girl—huh." Luna repeated, barely above a whisper. She yanked the earbud out of her ear and handed it to Blaine. "I don't care. Here."

He groaned when she scrambled to her feet and stormed to her room. "Luna, I didn't mean it like that." The door slammed shut before his sentence was finished.

"Smart, very smart," Kurt said dryly, rolling his eyes and getting up to follow Luna.

"Let me talk to her."

Kurt stopped and turned around. "Are you sure you won't screw it up some more?"

"Jeez, Kurt. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"You know how she feels! I told you. She is already afraid that you'll love her little sibling more than her because it's yours by blood, and then you go and say something like that!"

"Come on, that's not fair. I wasn't thinking. I was on a baby cloud!"

"Then start thinking, because this is not helping at all! You always call her 'my little girl' or 'my princess'. Even if the baby is a girl, you can't give her the same nickname, don't you realize that?" Kurt said, raising his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not perfect; I make mistakes, but don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Oh, no, of course not. What do you call this then? Talking loudly?" Blaine threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't fight."

Both men turned their head abruptly to see Luna standing in the doorway between her room and the living room.

"Please don't fight. Don't."

"Sweetie, it's okay. Go to your room," Kurt said softly.

She shook her head. "No, don't fight, not because of me."

"Princess, we're not fighting. It's okay. We're just having a loud argument."

She sniffed and suddenly flung herself in Blaine's arms. "Don't go away, don't go."

"Luna?" Kurt looked astonished.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You can't leave, okay. I don't want you to leave. Don't fight anymore. I'll be a good daughter from now on."

"Luna, you're scaring me here," Kurt said with concern. "Your papa isn't going anywhere. What's wrong?"

"Jessica, from my class, her parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh, Princess." Blaine tightened his grip on her even more. "Your dad and I aren't breaking up. We would never. I love your father. We were just having an argument."

"I could hear you yell in my room."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. We just had a disagreement, it's normal to have disagreements. We love each other, so much."

"You just… you can't divorce, okay? Never. I don't want you to go away."

Blaine pushed her away a little so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not saying it's ever gonna happen, but even if it did, I would never leave you."

"But I'm not yours, not by blood. So you could leave me."

"Luna, is that what you're worried about?" Kurt frowned. She was so hard to read sometimes, he missed the days when she would talk their ears off. It might have driven them crazy, but at least they'd known what was worrying her.

She nodded tearfully. "What if you love the new baby more, because it's yours, and you decide to take it and leave me and Dad?"

"Princess, I would never leave you or your dad. I love you so much. Do you have any idea how much I love you? I would never intentionally leave you." Blaine shook his head disbelievingly, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. "You need to stop thinking of doom scenarios. Your dad and I had a small fight, it happens. We've had them before. That doesn't mean we love each other any less. I love the baby, but that doesn't mean I won't love you just as much. I adopted you when you were six, remember? You're my daughter, and nothing can change that. Please believe me."

She sniffed and nodded, clinging to Blaine again.

"Okay, I think it's time for some quality 'fathers slash daughter' time. How about we order in, and have a Disney marathon, just the three of us, like we did when you where younger." Kurt decided; they hadn't done it that in ages.

"Can we get Ben & Jerry's ice cream?"

"Of course."

"What about Aunt Brittany?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at the couch in surprise. Brittany was still peacefully sleeping, undisturbed by their outburst.

"She can sleep through a hurricane," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I'll call Santana to come pick her up."

Wednesday, December 20th, 2023 (16 weeks)

"Is it true we can see the sex today?" Blaine asked eagerly while Brittany got comfortable on the table.

Dr. Nete chuckled. "Yes, if we're lucky and he/she is in the right position."

Blaine nodded fervently.

"He read that in one of his pregnancy books," Kurt said with an affectionate roll of the eyes.

"Well, it's good to be prepared. I wish all parents-to-be were this enthusiastic. Before I started working here, I worked at a hospital and I got a lot of unplanned pregnancies. Some turn out to be great parents, but others," she sighed. "Let's just say I feel for those children."

Kurt bit his lip. "Well we couldn't be happier for the baby."

"I'm glad. How are things going with your daughter?"

Kurt looked up, surprised that she remembered. "Okay, I guess. She's a teenager, but we're working through it."

"Communication is important. She's at the age where they like to bottle everything up, but it's important for her to know that you're there for her."

"Uhm, yeah, we try."

"Sorry, my husband is a psychologist. I didn't mean to interfere."

"No, no it's fine, just surprised you still remembered."

Dr. Nete smiled. "I like to keep up with my clients. Anyway, let's see if he or she is in a good mood." She squeezed some of the liquid on Brittany's stomach, making her squirm a little, and started to move the device around.

"There she is!" Blaine smiled when the baby appeared on the screen.

"He!" Kurt said.

"She."

"He."

Both men smiled and grabbed each other's hand tightly.

"What do you think Brittany?" Dr. Nete looked at the woman.

"It's a baby dolphin."

Kurt chuckled while Blaine frowned and the Doctor looked in confusion at the woman in front of her.

"She calls gay men dolphins," Kurt explained.

"So you think it's a boy as well?" Blaine looked at her and she nodded. He pouted slightly.

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" Kurt asked softly. "As long as it's healthy."

"Of course," Blaine agreed before turning his attention to the doctor again. "But it's a girl."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer gentlemen. Your baby is feeling a little shy today. It's back is to us."

"So you can't see it?" Blaine asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Not at the moment. Let me do the test first, and then we'll try again. Maybe it will feel like turning around," Dr. Nete said before she turned around and started typing at her computer.

"Hey, there," Blaine sat on a chair next to Brittany and looked at her stomach. "Hey, little girl, I'm your papa. Do me a favor and turn around so we can show everyone that I was right."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you can hear me. Don't you want to show us who you are?"

Brittany giggled. "He's tickling me."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Do you think he recognizes my voice?"

Kurt shrugged and placed his hand next to Blaine. "Who knows? I hope we can see it now."

"Okay, let me try again," Dr. Nete said. "You felt it move?"

Brittany nodded.

"Indeed," Dr. Nete confirmed. "So, would you guys like to know the sex of your baby? I'm pretty sure if I move the scanner over a little bit we'll have a clear view."

"I…" Blaine glanced at Kurt, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Yeah, we do."

"Okay, here we go… it's a boy."

Brittany clapped her hands with excitement. "A baby dolphin!"

"A boy," Blaine repeated barely above a whisper.

A broad grin had appeared on Kurt's face. It was a boy. They would have a boy and a girl. Their perfect little family. Everything he ever dreamed of.

"It's a boy," Blaine said again softly, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, frowning all of the sudden. "You're okay with this, right? I know you thought it was a girl, but…"

"It's a boy, Kurt. We're going to have a boy! This is so amazing!" He threw his arms around Kurt's neck and pressed his husband close. "A boy. A beautiful, perfect, little boy."

"I know," Kurt murmured against his hair.

"A boy, it's a boy," Blaine kept repeating softly, his face hidden in Kurt's neck, but Kurt could feel him smiling broadly. He knew Blaine was trying to keep his tears back; he didn't want to cry in front of their doctor, so he ran soothing circles over Blaine's back while holding him close.

…

"It's a boy?" Luna's eyes lit up slightly.

Blaine nodded. "Are you happy you're going to have a little brother?"

She shrugged and mumbled something inaudible.

"Luna, Sweetie, don't mumble," Kurt said with a little authority. "Talk to us."

"I said at least the baby wouldn't totally replace me," she repeated a little louder.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look before focusing their attention back on Luna. It was Blaine who spoke up first. "Luna, Princess, nobody could ever replace you, okay? I—We love you. Nothing's going to change that."

"You'll love him more."

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Blaine cried out almost desperately. He didn't know what to do to convince her otherwise. It was clearly a big issue for her.

"He's yours. It's logical you'll love your baby more."

"I—Luna no, I won't—why would you—"

Kurt interrupted him. "Sweetheart, your papa loves you. Don't you remember what we talked about a couple of weeks ago?"

She shrugged.

"Look, your papa might be the natural father of our baby, but that doesn't mean I'll love him any less. We don't see him as your papa's child and you as mine. We love you both equally."

"You're just as much my daughter as he is my son. I even have papers to prove it," Blaine added. "Biology doesn't matter. What's in here matter's." He pointed to his heart. "And believe me, Princess, you own a pretty big chunk of it, along with your dad and your new brother."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." He opened his arms and let out a sigh of relief when Luna leapt into them. "Even if we had 10 other daughters, you'd still be mine. I'd still love you just as much, I promise." He cradled her close to his chest.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No, actually, we haven't really talked about names yet," Kurt answered. "I guess we should soon. Do you like any names?"

"I guess Jacob isn't an option?"

"No, and neither is Edward. Let's just veto all Twilight-related names," Kurt answered, resolute.

* * *

Oh Luna, how you confuse your fathers...

Let me know what you think.

Valia: you're welcome. I can't wait til September when we get to see that scene. We'll all die :)

RozarieCriss: I'm def not ending it, don't worry. I plan on finishing this ;) thanks!

Do any of you follow True Blood? I'm not sure what to think of the new season yet…

xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

**You guys, I'm so, so sorry! I know I said I'd post yesterday, but all kinds of stuff happened and I didn't and I'm sorry! I hope this long chapter makes up for it.**

**I have a bunch of things to say, so look at the bottom notes, please.**

**As always, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

Saturday, December 23rd, 2023

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Luna hugged first Burt and then Carole tightly when they opened the door.

"Hey, Sweetie," Carole answered.

"My boys!" Burt swept both Kurt and Blaine into a hug as well. "It's been too long."

Kurt chuckled against his father's chest. "I missed you, too, Dad."

"Come in, come in," Carole said as she ushered them through the door. "Don't just stand there; you'll freeze."

The three of them hurried inside so they could close the door behind them. They were visiting Burt and Carole for Christmas, but would return to New York before New Year's, so they could go to the see the ball drop, a tradition they had followed ever since moving to New York.

"I can't believe we made it; the flight was horrible." Kurt said, exhausted.

"We had a three-hour delay," Luna informed Burt. "And then we had constant turbulence. We weren't allowed to loosen our seatbelt once. I hate flying. We should have driven."

"I don't think driving would be better. Snow is falling hard, and you could have gotten stuck in the middle of nowhere," Burt replied.

Luna shrugged and grumbled. "I still hated it."

Burt raised his eyebrows and glanced at Kurt and Blaine for a moment. Kurt smiled wryly and mouthed 'hormones' at him.

"Okay," Carole spoke up. "Luna, we decided you're getting too old to share with your fathers this year. So you can get your dad's old room to yourself, and Kurt and Blaine can have the pull-out couch in the living room."

"I get Dad's room?" Luna's eyes lit up.

Kurt nodded. His dad and Carole had phoned him earlier, to ask his opinion. Both he and Blaine had agreed to the idea, since Luna often had trouble with mood swings lately. Providing her a space where she could cool down if necessary seemed like an excellent idea.

"You can go unpack your stuff; just make sure you're back down before dinner." Blaine told her.

"Okay." She happily skipped up the stairs.

"You sure you boys don't mind?" Carole asked once Luna had disappeared. "We would have given you Finn's old room, but he and Katie are arriving tomorrow as well."

"It's fine, Carole." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Blaine and I don't mind the couch. It's cozy, with the tree and the fireplace."

"As long as both of you are decent every morning. I don't want my first sight of the morning to be the two of you naked."

"Dad!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine laughed genuinely and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "We'll behave, Burt, I promise."

"What was that with Luna earlier?" Burt questioned.

Kurt sighed while following his dad and Carole to the kitchen. "She's been all moody the last few weeks. Puberty is kicking in."

"Ah, I remember puberty all too well." Burt grinned at his son knowingly. "You're in for a tough ride."

"Kurt hummed in agreement. "And all that agitation from the last weeks isn't helping."

"What agitation?" Burt asked.

Kurt bit his lip and glanced at Blaine. "You know, just work, life in general."

Burt frowned.

"So, when are Finn and his family arriving? I've been dying to see Chloe again!" Blaine quickly changed the subject.

Sunday, December 24th, 2023

"Oh my, Kurt, look at her! Isn't she adorable?" Blaine beamed at little Chloe who was happily bouncing in his arms.

"She's grown so much!" Kurt smiled at Finn, who was proudly gazing at his daughter. Finn and Katie had barely gotten in the door when Blaine captured his niece in a hug, lifting her above his head, much to her delight.

"She's starting to speak."

"Are you, Little Pea?" Blaine coed. "Say Uncle Blaine. Come on… Un-cle Blai-aine."

"Blaih!" came the happily response.

"Look, Kurt she's trying to say my name."

Kurt nodded, looking at them fondly. That would be them in two years, trying to teach their son how to speak.

"Uncle Finn!" Luna came hurtling down the stairs and threw her arms around Finn, who picked her up easily and spun her around. He had always been her favorite.

"Hey Lunamoon."

"Say Luna. Luna." Blaine was still trying to teach Chloe words.

"Nah!"

"That's right, Little Pea! Luna. There she is." Blaine pointed at his own daughter.

"Nah! Nah!" Chloe screamed in his arms while holding out her little arms towards Luna and her father.

Finn grinned and grabbed his daughter from Blaine's arms. "Say Daddy."

"Da!" Chloe giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss against her father's cheek.

"Isn't she adorable?" Blaine looked at Luna with a smile, only now noticing the frown on her face. "Luna?"

"It's stupid."

"What?" Blaine looked at his daughter with a frown.

"Why is everybody drooling over her? She's just a stupid baby."

"Luna!"

"She is! She can't even speak properly. She's just a stupid baby that makes stupid noises," Luna said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her voice so everyone around her fell silent. "Stupid, stupid baby."

"Luna Elizabeth Anderson!" Kurt frowned at her. "What is wrong with you? Your uncle, your aunt and their daughter just arrived, we haven't seen them in almost a half year and you can't even behave for five minutes. There's only so much of this behavior you can excuse as 'hormones'."

"Everyone is being stupid, cooing over that thing!" She stomped her foot.

Finn's face transformed from confusion to hurt at that.

"That's it, Luna," Blaine interrupted. "You're finished here. Go to your room, we'll talk later. I don't want to see you down here before your dad or I has had a very serious talk with you."

Luna turned around and stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry, Finn, Katie." Kurt sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"How can she not like Chloe?" Finn looked hurt.

"She does; she's just hormonal. I'll talk to her later." Kurt promised.

"She's feeling neglected." Carole spoke up. When everybody looked at her in confusion she continued. "She's used to hogging the spotlight. She's been the center of attention here for years. Last year Chloe was too young, and sleeping all the time, so she wasn't an issue, but this year she's bigger and demanding attention as well. I guess she's not handling that very well. She's afraid she doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt turned around to look at his husband, realization dawning on him.

Blaine nodded, understanding. "I'll go talk to her." This wasn't just about Chloe getting attention. This was Luna, being afraid she was going to be forgotten when her brother arrived.

…

"Hey, Luna, can I come in?" Blaine was hovering in the doorway. His daughter was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She shrugged, so Blaine took that as a positive sign and walked into the room, closing the door behind him so they could have some privacy. He sat down next to her.

She stubbornly turned her face away from him, but Blaine saw the tear-streaked cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and cradle her in his arms, to tell her it's okay, and he gets it, but she's not a little kid anymore, and even though he gets where she's coming from, that doesn't mean she can just act out at everyone around her.

He sighed before speaking. "Luna, I get it, okay? I get why you're upset. Your father and I promised that nothing would change, that we would treat you and your future brother equally. We promised we wouldn't neglect you, and then we get here and all the attention goes to Chloe. I know you think it'll be the same when your brother is born, but I need you to understand this. He will get a lot of attention in the beginning, just like Chloe does right now. He's new, and everyone will want to see and hold him, but that doesn't mean they love you any less. It will blow over, and after a while everyone will treat both of you the same. Sometimes you'll get more attention, because you got an excellent grade, or because you won some tournament. Other times your brother will get attention, because he starts to walk, or he says his first words, but that doesn't mean we love you any less or will forget about you."

Blaine was silent for a few moments.

"Luna, you'll always be our oldest child, and nobody can ever replace you. We don't want anyone to replace you. We just want to expand our family. Little kids demand a lot of attention. We can't change that, but we want you to tell us if there's something that's bothering you, and not lash out at the people around you. You really hurt your uncle Finn down there. All he wants to do is share this new happiness with his favorite niece, and you basically told him you didn't like his daughter. He's really upset, and I think you should apologize to him later tonight."

"Does he hate me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Your uncle? Of course not, he could never hate you."

"I didn't mean to say all those mean things. I just kept imagining us. That's how it was gonna be once the baby is born. You and Dad cooing over everything he does." She sniffed and looked at him.

Blaine offered her a half-smile. "We probably will, but that doesn't mean we won't coo over you as well when you come home with your first boyfriend, or when you have your first glee competition." He chuckled when she looked at him with a frown. "Don't give me that look. Both your father and I were in glee club in high school. It's in your genes, don't avoid it- embrace it. You're going to love it."

She sniffed and smiled at him. "I do love singing."

"And you have an amazing voice," Blaine complimented her.

"I know."

At this, Blaine laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry."

"I get it Luna, I really do, but you can't think like that. We will always love you just as much as we do now, no matter how many children we'll have."

"And I'll always be your princess?"

Blaine smiled and held out his arms for her. When she climbed in his lap and pressed her head close against his chest he nodded. "You'll always be my princess."

"Now, how about you get freshened up and come downstairs to properly apologize to your uncle?" he said added a few minutes.

…

"I'm sorry Uncle Finn." Luna was standing in the middle of the living room, her hands clenched together nervously. Finn, who was playing with his daughter, looked up at her. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. She's not a stupid baby."

Finn nodded at her. "Why don't you come play with us?"

"Nah! Nah!" Chloe excitedly swung her little arms in the air.

"She's trying to say your name, your papa tried to teach her earlier."

Luna bit her lip and looked down at the toddler who was trying to get up and swaying towards her. She threw her little arms around Luna's legs when she got to her. "Nah!"

"I think she likes you," Finn said.

"She does? But I was so mean to her." Luna extracted one of her hands and smiled timidly when Chloe grabbed it immediately.

Finn shrugged. "She isn't one to hold a grudge."

…

"You were good with Luna earlier," Kurt said later that evening. He and Blaine were curled up together on the make-shift bed in the living room. The Christmas tree was glowing in the corner, illuminating them in a soft glow.

"Thanks, I think we finally might have a break through. She seemed to get along quite well with Chloe the rest of the evening."

"Let's hope so." Kurt sighed. The situation with their daughter had worried him more then he let on. He always claimed she would turn around, but deep in his heart he had been afraid she wouldn't.

"When are we gonna tell them?" Blaine said, softly stroking Kurt's side.

"Tomorrow evening? At dinner? We could say we have an extra surprise for them." Kurt's hands travelled down Blaine's side, squeezing his hip and gliding lower.

"Sounds fine by me." Blaine said, distracted by Kurt's caressing of his thighs. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." His finger's brushed softly against Blaine's penis.

"We're at your parents' house," Blaine whispered furiously. "In the living room!"

Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's groin. "You want me to stop?"

"No,- Yes!" Blaine closed his eyes when Kurt rubbed his hand up and down his length. "No—what if someone walks in?"

"We'll keep on most of our clothes. You'll just have to be very quiet." Kurt said against Blaine's lips. "Can you do that?"

"I can try."

Kurt chuckled and pressed his tongue lightly against Blaine's upper lip, licking it softly. "Here."

"Is that a condom?" Blaine looked confused, whining when Kurt stopped massaging him through his pajama pants.

"It's less of a mess," Kurt replied, pressing a quick kiss against Blaine's lips. "I already prepped myself earlier."

"You- oh, God. You planned this, didn't you?"

Kurt smiled guiltily and leaned over the side of the make-shift bed, grabbing a bottle of lotion and pressing it in Blaine's hands.

"Hand lotion?"

Kurt shook his head. "When it was empty I filled it with lube, seemed less suspicious that way in case anyone would find it."

Blaine groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow. "You're horrible."

"Nope, just horny." Kurt chuckled and pried the condom from Blaine's hands. "Since you don't seem to be fully functioning, let me help you with that." He pushed Blaine's pajama bottoms down a little so his cock sprang free and smiled. Blaine was already half hard. He glided down on the bed and placed a kiss against the head. His hand wrapped around the shaft to stroke him softly. "You know, when I used to prep myself for you when we just started dating, you'd be hard in an instant."

"God, Kurt. I was barely twenty, and not afraid that any of your family members might walk in at any moment." He groaned when Kurt let go of his, by now full blown, erection to look up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you," Kurt said, his voice suddenly concerned. "We can stop."

"No!" Blaine squeaked. "No, don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Please?"

Kurt looked down at his husband. "Okay. We'll have to be quick and quiet."

"I can do quick. I'm not sure about the quiet though." Blaine sighed when Kurt rolled the condom down on his erection.

"Try," came Kurt's short reply, dripping some lube on his fingers before wrapping his hand around Blaine again and giving him a few quick strokes.

Blaine nodded and looked intensely at Kurt. "When did you prep yourself? In the shower, before we went to bed?"

"Yeah."

"God, I won't be able to use that shower again without thinking about it."

Kurt smiled and unwrapped his hand from Blaine's erection, wiping the rest of the lube at a towel that was strategically placed next to the cushions. He really had prepared everything. He pushed his own pajama bottoms down, so his ass was bare, but his own erection was still covered.

"On your side," he ordered, turning around as well, so his back was to Blaine's front. He grabbed one leg and lifted it to his chest.

"God Kurt, this is hot. You should see yourself. Fully clothed, only your ass on display for me." Blaine groaned and let his hands caress Kurt's bottom. "You look so hot. I want to taste you so bad." He lightly bit in one of Kurt's cheeks before pressing fleeting kisses against it.

"No time, Love. Just get in me."

Blaine sighed and dipped his tongue lightly in Kurt's hole, which was clenching to be filled, before pulling back and lining himself up against Kurt's back. The top of his erection was pressing against Kurt's hole and he slipped inside without any resistance. He brought one hand up to Kurt's leg, helping him to keep it up, while the other sneaked under Kurt's pajama to caress his bare stomach.

"Hmm, yes." Kurt threw his head back, against Blaine's neck. Blaine was pushing in and out of him with quick, short thrusts, pushing slightly against his stomach so they were stomach against back with barely any space left in between, completely still except for their frantically moving hips.

Blaine pressed his face in the side of Kurt's neck, attempting to muffle his groans. Kurt's hand tangled itself in Blaine's curls, a habit both of them enjoyed. Blaine loved it when Kurt tugged gently at them; it made him speed up, thrusting even faster.

"Not—not gonna last, Kurt."

"That's the plan," his husband answered, clenching down on Blaine.

Blaine moaned and tried to push Kurt's pajama bottoms further down his legs with one hand, but Kurt slapped it away. "No!"

"You wanna- come inside- your pajama's?" Blaine managed between sharp thrusts.

"No, I want you to suck me off." Kurt replied.

"Oh—_oh_—" Blaine shuddered and pressed his head hard against Kurt's neck, his hips thrusting erratically and desperately. "Yes, Kurt." He shuddered and stilled suddenly when his orgasm washed over him, pressing Kurt flush against his body.

Kurt smiled and tugged lightly at Blaine's hair, giving his husband a few moments to come down from his orgasm. When he felt him smile dopily against his neck, he whined. "Come on, Blaine."

"Oh, right, yeah." Blaine slipped carefully out of Kurt, stripping off the condom and knotting it. Kurt grabbed it from him and put it in the plastic bag that was lying next to the bed. He turned so he was lying on his back and Blaine propped himself between Kurt's legs, pulling down his pants so Kurt's very hard erection sprang free. It was twitching, and pre-come was leaking from the head.

"I won't need much," Kurt said, breathing heavily.

Blaine nodded and mouthed at it, licking his way up and down until it was dripping with saliva. He stroked Kurt a few times, adding his pre-come in the mix before closing his lips around the head and sinking down around it. He grabbed Kurt's hips and forced him to move them upwards, fucking his mouth. Kurt tangled one hand in Blaine's hair, guiding him softly and stuffed his other hand in his mouth, to muffle his groans. It only took two of Blaine's fingers lazily pushing in and out of his hole and two more thrusts into Blaine's mouth for him to get there.

Blaine swallowed eagerly before letting go of Kurt's cock. He tucked him back into his briefs and pulled his pajama bottoms up, pressing a loving kiss over the clothing.

Kurt smiled lazily and extricated his arms so he could wrap them around Blaine.

"Thank you," he whispered softly against his husband's lips. "How about next time we shower together and I let you prep me?"

"Kuu-uurt." Blaine groaned and wound his body tightly around Kurt. "You'll be the death of me."

Kurt chuckled softly.

Monday, December 25th, 2023

"So, Blaine and Luna and I, need to tell you all something," Kurt said.

"Nah!" The table erupted in chuckles at the interruption, but Chloe ignored them and repeated "Nah!" extending her arms toward Luna, demanding to be held.

"She's taken quite a liking to you," Kate said with a smile when she handed her daughter over.

Luna blushed slightly and shrugged. "She's okay, I guess."

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a hopeful smile.

"Kurt, you were about to tell us something," Carole said, focusing the attention back to the two men.

"Right. We want to tell you something. It's a sort of extra bonus gift, if you'd like." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and looked at Luna who was pulling silly face at Chloe, making her giggle. His heart soared in his chest, for the first time believing they would be all right after all. "We're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby."

Carole and Katie squealed excitedly and Burt clapped him on the back in congratulations. "That's so nice to hear." "Good for you!" "Congrats, son." Only Finn stared at them slightly confused.

"Finn?" Kurt looked at his step-brother expectantly.

He frowned in confusion. "I didn't know they could do that. I mean, it's cool, man, obviously. Congrats to the two of you."

"Uhm, thanks," Blaine said, unsure what Finn meant. From what he knew, Rachel and Finn had been a couple in high school, so he should know how it worked for gay couples.

"How do they do it? I mean, do they implant the stuff or something? Who is pregnant? I bet it's Kurt, right?"

"What? Oh my, Finn!" Kurt started laughing.

"Huh?"

"Kurt's not pregnant." Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Brittany is pregnant with our baby. She's our surrogate."

"Oh…" Realization dawned on Finn's face. "Oh! Now I get it."

Katie looked at the ceiling and said sarcastically, "I married an idiot."

"Hey!" Finn looked offended. "I don't know what they can do these days."

"Sure, Sweetie." She patted him on the knee.

"Uhm, Aunt Kate?"

"Yes?"

Luna looked at her with a scrunched up face. "I think she pooped."

"Oh, let me get it." Katie stood up and tried to get Chloe out of Luna's arms. The girl started to whine as soon as her mother grabbed her. "Do you want to help?" Katie looked at Luna, who shrugged and followed her to the bathroom.

…

Tuesday, December 27th, 2023

"Am I getting fat?"

"Wha-?" Blaine looked in confusion at Kurt before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"Finn thought I was pregnant."

"Kurt, Love, I love you, but your brother is an idiot. You're not fat."

"I was skinnier a few years ago."

"Don't do this."

"What?" Kurt turned his face and frowned at Blaine.

"Don't start getting insecure about your body. Who cares if you weigh a couple pounds more or less? It doesn't matter; I'll still love you just as much."

A silly smile appeared on Kurt's face and he reached out to grab Blaine's hand. "Even when I'm gray, deaf and wrinkled?"

"Especially then, because that means you've kept me all those years."

"I'll keep you forever."

Blaine smiled.

"I mean, I kinda have to. I married you," Kurt continued. "I'm stuck."

He chuckled when Blaine stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "I love you, silly man."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied in a heartbeat. "So, are you ready to face my parents?"

"I told you we could just call your mom and invite her to the house."

Blaine shook his head. No matter how much he had preferred that, he wasn't going to give his father the chance to be upset with them even more. If he was going to have another grandchild, he would have to hear it in person. "He would accuse us later. He would say we didn't let him know. I don't want to give him that satisfaction."

Kurt nodded. He knew where his husband was coming from, but he didn't want to face Mr. Anderson. He had seen the man maybe two or three times after their wedding, one of which was at the funeral of Mrs. Anderson senior, Blaine's grandmother. At least Blaine's mom would be happy, or at least he suspected that she would be. She loved Luna like her own granddaughter. She visited them regularly and never failed to buy her birthday or Christmas presents. She wasn't as hands-on as Burt and Carole, but that was just the way she was. She would never build a tree house with her, like Burt and Carole had done in their garden a few summers ago, but she would climb the damn thing and have tea with Luna in it.

They pulled up at the house a few minutes later, getting out and walking to the porch nervously. Kurt wasn't sure how to act, but Blaine reassured him by grabbing his hand tightly. "We've been married for more than six years. He can suck it up."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded. When the maid opened the door, bowed (Kurt would never get used to that) and let them in, Mrs. Anderson came down the stairs quickly. "Blaine, Kurt, what a delightful surprise!" She kissed them each twice on the cheek before leading them to the living room. "Sit, sit. Where's Luna?"

"We uhm… we left her with Burt and Carole," Blaine answered.

"Well, that's too bad." A frown appeared on Mrs. Andersons face.

"We'll come by with her tomorrow if you want," Kurt said. "We just didn't think this would be a good time. We… uhm, we came to tell you something."

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope."

Kurt glanced at his husband and smiled softly. "No, nothing bad at all."

"Well, don't keep me waiting; that's not very polite."

"Is Father here? We want to tell you both actually," Blaine answered.

"I see." She turned around and raised her voice slightly for the maid. "Annie, please ask Mr. Anderson to come and join us, and bring some refreshments for our guests."

The maid curtsied before leaving. Kurt tried his best not to shake his head. It all seemed so ridiculous to him. They made some small talk about Luna's schooling and Kurt's line while waiting for Mr. Anderson to show up. When he entered the living room a little while later, Kurt and Blaine shot up from the sofa, Kurt extending his hand. Mr. Anderson looked at him before shaking it briefly.

"Hello, Father."

Mr. Anderson nodded and sat down next to his wife. "What did you need me for? I'm a very busy man. I don't have time to come and have some idle chit-chat."

Blaine clenched his jaw when he sat down again and immediately grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers pointedly.

"We have some great news we wanted to tell you both," Kurt started.

Blaine nodded and continued. "Yes, we came here to tell you in person. We're having a baby."

Mrs. Anderson's face lit up in a smile. "Really?"

Kurt grinned happily and nodded. "Yes, Brittany, Luna's birthmother, is our surrogate. She's almost halfway, so our son will be born in the beginning of June."

"A boy! Oh, how marvelous! Isn't it wonderful, Dear?" she turned around to look at Mr. Anderson.

"Who's the father?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Blaine cut him off. "We both are, Father. We're having this baby together."

"Someone has to be the biological father though," Mr. Anderson said, stubborn.

"Will it matter? If Kurt is, will you just ignore the baby like you do with Luna?"

"Luna is not your daughter; she is of no interest to me. If this baby has the Anderson blood, he might have potential."

Kurt closed his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, hoping to calm his husband down. It didn't work.

"Well, in that case you can just shove it! Luna is my daughter in every sense of the word, just as our son will be, even if Kurt's the biological father."

"Is he?" Mr. Anderson looked his son directly in the eye.

Blaine didn't even blink before answering. "Yes."

* * *

**Oh Blainers, what did you do?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and again, sorry for the wait!**

**Now, a bunch of A/N.**

**I've started a new story. I found a prompt on the GKM, and it got stuck in my head. It won't be very long (between 20K and 30K), but I want to finish it quickly, so this story might be a bit slower in updating.**

**My wonderful beta is busy for the next week, so no update here or my other story for at least a week and a half.**

**I will not abandon this. My other story is stuck in my head for the moment, and I need to get it out, but this verse is my baby and I will not forget about it, it might just take a little longer. To assure you all that I will finish it, I have already written the last chapter. I know where I'm taking this, I just need to find time to write it all down.**

**I love you all!**

**x-Joyce**


	9. Chapter 8

Friday, December 29th, 2023

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Who?" Blaine frowned.

"Your father. You told them our son was mine biologically."

"Because he's an ass."

"Blaine," Kurt scolded and looked at Luna pointedly.

"Come on, she's 13. I bet she's heard more swear words at school." Blaine huffed.

"Well I don't care; she won't hear it from us."

"Fine!"

"Jeez, Blaine. We're not going to fight on a plane on our way back home, especially not with Luna sleeping in the seat next to me."

Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand through his curls. One of these days he was gonna find a gray hair, he knew it. He had never expected this whole baby-stuff to be such a big deal. Why couldn't everyone just be happy for them?

"Fine." Kurt crossed his arms. "Be like that; don't talk to me."

"No, Kurt, Love, I'm sorry, I just… I don't know." He sighed deeply. "Why can't he just be happy for me? Why does it have to make a difference who donated? You won't love the baby any less because of that, right?"

"Of course not," Kurt agreed. "You know I won't, but if you had told your father the truth, he might have reacted differently. He might not have walked out of the room without saying another word."

Blaine shrugged. "Probably, but if he had stayed, and if he had gotten his act together, I would have always wondered what his reactions would be if it wasn't his own blood. He ignores Luna, he hardly speaks to her when he sees her, and if he does, he speaks to her as if she's an idiot. I didn't want him treating our children differently. If he wants to be in our son's life, he'll have to be in hers, too."

Kurt nodded. He could see what Blaine meant. "What about your mother though? She was thrilled beyond words, even if she thinks it's mine."

"She loves Luna as well."

"I know, but don't you think she'll notice if the baby comes out with black curls?"

Blaine snorted. "For all we know he'll have straight blonde hair."

"Nah." Kurt shook his head. "Little Henry will have a mop of dark curls, just like his papa."

"Henry?" Blaine looked questioningly.

"Just trying some things out. Do you like it?" Kurt cocked his head.

"Maybe… how about Brian?"

"We will not name our son after your musical idol from the seventies."

"Okay, so that rules out Fiyero as well."

Kurt huffed. "Fine."

"And Gaga."

"I was so not gonna propose that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Just covering the bases," Blaine said, chuckling.

Wednesday, January 17th, 2024 (20 weeks)

"So, how about that 3D picture today? Are you all exited?"

"Yes!" Blaine beamed.

"I forgot to bring my 3D glasses," Brittany said with a frown.

"That's okay, Boo. You don't need them for this," Kurt reassured her.

They waited while Dr. Nete set up the equipment. It only took her a few moments before everything was in place. "Okay, we should be getting an image any moment—there it is."

The three of them gasped when a tiny fist appeared on the screen.

"That's a hand. Let's see if we can find a face."

"There," Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Oh, he has your nose!" Kurt practically squealed. "And your mouth. Blaine, Baby, that's totally you."

"As long as hedoesn't have my eyebrows," Blaine answered.

"Aw, I told you before; I love your bushy eyebrows."

"And I told you before, you _have _to love them; you're stuck with me. Let's just hope he has Britt's eyebrows."

"Why do you have such a problem with your eyebrows? They look fine to me," Brittany asked, curious.

"Let's just say I had a rather horrifying experience with my eyebrows and wanting to tone them down a little when I was younger."

"You didn't." Kurt bit his lip to keep back from laughing.

Blaine fumbled with the hem of his shirt self-consciously.

"You shaved your eyebrows, didn't you?"

"I was trying to shape them!"

"Okay, whatever you say."

Friday, January 26th 2023

"What's happening?" Kurt entered the apartment to the sight of Blaine, sitting in the living room and warily eying the kitchen, while Luna was in the kitchen, doing… something.

"I've been denied access."

"You've been what?"

"I've been denied access."

"Why?" Kurt looked from the kitchen to Blaine wide-eyed.

"I don't know. After I picked her up from school she demanded I'd take her grocery shopping, but refused to let me go in the store with her, and when we came home she forced me to stay put while she made something."

"Blaine, you can't just leave her in the kitchen unsupervised!" Kurt shook his head and started to walk across the living room.

"No! Stay there!" Luna yelled to him.

"Kurt, come on." Blaine grabbed his husband's arm and pulled him backwards. "She wants to surprise us."

"But… the kitchen," Kurt protested weakly.

"Won't catch fire," Blaine finished his sentence. "Come on, let her do this. We're right here in case something happens."

Kurt frowned and looked back at the kitchen. "I guess."

"You sit down, and relax!" Blaine pushed him onto the couch.

Kurt frowned, but listened to his husband. The next hour and a half he sat there, wringing his hands together nervously. Blaine had turned the TV on, but it couldn't distract Kurt. He kept shooting nervous glances toward the kitchen.

"Okay, it's in the fridge, and I put a towel over it, but you have to promise me not to peek!" Luna suddenly stood before them.

"What?"

"Promise."

"I promise," Blaine quickly agreed.

Luna nodded and looked at Kurt. "Please, Dad?"

"You cleaned up everything?"

She nodded.

"And nothing's burned or broken?"

"Da-ad!" Luna rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Promise!"

"Okay, I promise," he said, still not trusting that his kitchen wouldn't explode any moment

…

"You made cheesecake?" Kurt looked at the plate in front of him in wonder.

"Yes!" Luna was bouncing up and down on the chair eagerly. "We learned it in school during home-ec, so I just had to make it for us!"

"Oh my God, this is heavenly," Blaine moaned around his fork. He swallowed and continued. "Seriously, Kurt, eat it!"

Kurt took a hesitant bite and closed his eyes as soon as his taste buds kicked in. "Oh my, Luna this is great." He took another fork. "I take back everything I said earlier. You can use the kitchen anytime you want."

Luna grinned broadly. "Really?"

"Absolutely!"

"I like cooking, I think."

"Do you want my old recipe-book from when I still lived at home?" Kurt asked.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"You have to promise me to take care of it; it's got some special recipes."

"I will!" She nodded eagerly.

Kurt knew she had always been enthusiastic about cooking, often helping him or Blaine in the kitchen, but he never considered it something she was serious about. He always assumed she just liked hanging with her fathers, but maybe it was something more. Judging by this, she was good at it as well. "Maybe I can teach you some stuff? We can do it together."

"Sounds great."

Thursday, February 8th 2024

"We need to do something for Santana and Brittany."

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up at his husband who had just come out of their bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Santana and Brittany, we should do something for them." Kurt repeated.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe because they're helping us by carrying our baby."

"Only Brittany, and Santana is a bitch about it," Blaine pointed out.

"Santana is always a bitch. You like her; you're like best friends."

"Well, hormones don't make her more enjoyable."

"That's my point. They're both pregnant; we should do something for them." Kurt insisted.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Kurt, we regularly bring them dishes, so they don't have to cook; you give Brittany plenty of time off at the shop, more than any other boss would; they have a housekeeper. What else can you do?"

Kurt shrugged. "How about a baby shower?"

Blaine cocked his head. "A baby shower? Do people still do that?"

"Sure."

"I've never been to one; then again, I don't have much family with small children. Did Finn and Katie have one?"

Kurt nodded, "Carole threw them one; it was all very last-minute."

"Why weren't we invited?"

"We were, but you were on that business trip to LA, so I didn't go, I sent a gift from both of us, though."

"Oh, you never told me."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot. I was too happy you were back," Kurt ducked his head, blushing.

Blaine chuckled. "Now, _that_ I remember."

Kurt smacked him lightly on the arm. "Like I said, I should throw them a shower."

"Sure, whatever you want, but I'm not sure how much help I'll be with that."

Kurt hummed absentmindedly in response, already lost in his head.

"We could hold it at the studio. We have plenty of space, and I could ask them to come there under the guise of an interview."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "I like the way your brain works, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Blaine replied cheekily. "But maybe you could postpone the planning until tomorrow morning and join me in the bed."

Kurt smiled at his husband and feigned a yawn. "Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty tired. I should get some rest."

"Oh, okay, sure. If you're tired we can sleep," Blaine said, not trying to show his disappointment.

Kurt bit his lips to suppress his chuckles as he cuddled down next to Blaine. His husband was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand while staring at him intensely. He looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Love?"

He shook his head. "I'm not tired."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Tease."

February 24th, 2024 (25 weeks)

Blaine rang the doorbell nervously. He was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Stop it! You're making me nervous," Kurt snapped.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," Blaine answered. "What if they think I'm a freak or weird, or don't want me to do this."

"It's Brittany we're talking about. She'll probably like it even more then you."

Blaine stilled for a moment and frowned. "But Santana-"

The door opened abruptly.

"Santana has been listening to you bickering and likes to remind you that she's pregnant and hormonal at the moment. So spill it, Hobbit."

"Chill, Pocahontas," Kurt replied. "We're here for a visit, and we brought lasagna. Can we come in?"

She stepped back to let the two men pass. "Only because of the lasagna."

"Hi, Kurt! Senior-Blaine!" Brittany waved at them excitedly. She was sitting on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. "My feet are swollen, so San's been giving me a foot rub."

"That's sweet of her." Kurt glanced at the women in question, who shrugged half-heartedly.

"I do have my good side." She wandered off to the kitchen to set the lasagna in the fridge and get them something to drink.

"I know," Kurt smiled at her. "So, Blaine… You wanted to ask something?"

"Yeah, right, uhm…" Blaine frowned and rummaged in his messenger bag before pulling out a book. "Right, so this is 'The Little Prince'. it's my favorite children's book."

Brittany stretched her hand towards him, and he handed it over.

"It's by a French writer, and it's been my favorite book since I was four or five, so uhm… I read somewhere-"

"In one of your pregnancy books," Kurt interrupted him teasingly.

"Yeah, there." Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "Right, so I read that babies can hear your voice from inside the uterus, and I was wondering, well hoping, that maybe you would let me read… the book… to our baby?" He ran his hand through his hair and looked nervously at Brittany.

"Can I listen as well?"

"What?" Blaine looked confused for a moment.

"When you read to the baby, can I listen as well? I like hearing stories." Brittany cocked her head and looked at him inquiringly.

"How else would I- auwtch." He glared at Kurt who had just nudged him in the ribs and was looking pointedly at him. "Yeah, of course you can listen."

"Yea! Come sit next to me. Story time!" Brittany patted the free spot next to her.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically and sat down beside her. "Okay, so how do you want to do this?"

Kurt shook his head fondly and went to the kitchen to help Santana get their drinks. He could hear Blaine in the background.

"Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called _True Stories from Nature_, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. Here is a copy of the drawing."

"He's sickeningly adorable."

Kurt chuckled. "He's enthusiastic."

"I already have morning sickness, so I'm not sure if the feeling in my stomach is from his adorableness or from my baby."

"Whatever you say, San. Here, let me help you."

"I'm pregnant, Kurt, not sick. I can handle a tray with some glasses."

He held up his hands defensively. "Just trying to be nice."

"Go rub Britt's feet if you want to be nice. Her feet look like water balloons. Not something I'm looking forward to."

"Don't you like being pregnant?" Kurt cocked his head.

"What's not to like? Morning sickness; swollen feet; a aching back; breasts that nearly explode later on."

Kurt frowned at her.

"Yeah, okay, it's kinda amazing." She rolled her eyes with a fond smile and ducked her head and laid her hands on her stomach. "I have this little creature inside me. I can actually feel it."

"I wish I could do it myself."

Santana looked at him, confused.

"Carry our baby." Kurt shrugged. "It seems like an amazingly intimate thing to share with your partner."

"It is."

"Kurt! Kurt, come here." Blaine's voice surprised them both. "Quick!"

"Okay, okay." Kurt hurried back to the living room. "What is it?"

Blaine was sitting close to Brittany, both his hands lying on her stomach.

"I can feel him. I can feel our boy."

"What?" Kurt shrieked and sat down on the other side of Brittany, placing his hand between Blaine's. He gasped when he could feel a bump against his hand, and another one.

Brittany giggled, causing more movements from the baby. "He's been juggling since Blaine started reading to us."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a fond look. "Maybe he likes my voice."

Kurt nodded. "I think he's just happy his papa is here with him."

"And his daddy," Blaine added.

Kurt laughed softly and glanced back at Brittany's stomach, letting out another happy chuckle when he felt another kick.

Monday, March 4th 2024

"It will start at 6, but since it's a surprise-party, I expect the guests to be there at least half an hour early. Blaine has convinced them they have an interview, but obviously that's not true. I really hope you'll be able to make it."

"Oh, I don't know," Nathaniel stammered. "I won't know anyone. Besides, I'm sure they don't want me there."

"Please. Brit adores you. She says you're her personal elf. She'll be disappointed if you don't show up."

"I don't know, Boss. I'm not good at crowds."

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me 'Kurt'?" Kurt shook his head. "Besides, you'll know me, Blaine, Britt. It won't be that big, just some friends, coming together."

Nathaniel sighed and fumbled with the invitation for Santana's and Brittany's baby-shower. "You're awfully nice, you know, throwing a surprise party for them while someone should be organizing one for you."

Kurt looked taken aback. "Well, but I'm not… pregnant."

"Duh." Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "But you're still expecting a baby."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Brit and San deserve this. They're doing an awful lot for us."

Nathaniel shrugged. "Still."

"Just say you'll come, please?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

...

**Sorry it took me so long, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I hope in less then two weeks, but I still have to write everything.**

**if anything, I hope you liked this chapter. The baby is almost there, so you can start speculating on names :) I'll send you a virtual cookie if you get it right ;)**

**x**


	10. Chapter 9

***hides behind Chris Colfer*  
I can't believe how long it took me for this… and I'm so sorry. I know it sounds like a load of excuses, but there were some personal things that happened, and believe me, if I would have continued in that mindset, you wouldn't like the way this would have gone. So I really needed the break.  
Also, I'm apparently not capable of working at two stories at the same time, so I've focused of SGIASC, and finished that one (it wasn't that long, but I'm quite proud of it, so feel free to read it).**

**I'm gonna leave you now, and hope you are all still here :) I promise I'm back on track with this, and I hope to have the next chapter online during next weekend or the week after that.**

**I don't remember who I replied to last chapter, but I promise I'll reply to everyone that reviews this in private.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

Sunday, March 10th, 2024

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Santana grumbled as she followed Blaine into the building.

"It's okay, San. It's just one interview," Brittany tried to sooth her.

"I took time off to enjoy our baby, not to give the press some kind of scoop."

"Please, Santana, I know, but the paparazzi and rumors are going crazy. It's just a short interview to clear things up," Blaine lied smoothly. "They've already published several photos of the two of you in magazines and people are going crazy with making stuff up about the reason you are both pregnant."

"It's private; it's none of their business," Santana snapped.

"I know it is, but you are a public figure. We can't change that."

"It'll be okay," Brittany confirmed.

Santana grumbled as the couple followed Blaine down the hallway. He had insisted on accompanying them. Santana was convinced it was because he didn't trust her to answer the interviewer without snapping the poor man's head off, which was ridiculous. Being pregnant doesn't mean that she can't control what comes out of her mouth. She's always the perfect lady when it comes to interviews.

"Okay, it's in here." Blaine pointed to the door of the auditorium. "Just, try to be nice, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Santana, pushing the door open.

"Surprise!" a bunch of voices yelled simultaneously.

Santana stumbled back slightly at the noise that came for the room. "What?"

"Surprise." Kurt came forward out of the crowd of people. "It's a baby shower for the two of you."

"A baby shower?"

Blaine skipped forward so he was standing next to Kurt and nodded enthusiastically.

"So no interview?" Santana asked timidly.

"Nope, Blaine just made you think it was so you would come here."

"Did you know about this?" Santana turned to Brittany, who shook her head in denial.

"You don't like it?" Kurt grimaced. He knew Santana was difficult to please sometimes, but he had assumed she'd at least like a party for the expected baby.

She looked around at the auditorium in wonder. The whole thing was decorated in red and silver. Balloons were hung up against the walls and in the middle was a big table with presents. Another table was filled with food, cupcakes and cake pops mostly, in matching colors of course.

"It's classy," she admitted grumpily.

…

"Come on, San," Brittany giggled as she pulled on her wife's arm. "Come play with us."

"No thank you, I'm perfectly fine here," Santana replied from her seat at the table.

Brittany pouted before giving Santana a peck on the lips and joining back in the festivities. From across the room, Kurt frowned at his Latina friend, wondering what was wrong with her. She had been sitting on the sidelines the whole afternoon, refusing to join any of the silly games he had prepared. She had even refused to have any of the treats Kurt had ordered. It was like she was refusing to have any fun at all.

…

"Aargh," Kurt hid his head in his pillow to muffle his screams. "I hate her so much sometimes."

"Who?" Blaine turned to his side so he was facing his husband.

"Who do you think?" He turned so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Santana?" Blaine asked timidly.

"She's horrible. Do you know how much time and effort I put into that shower? Let me tell you, it's a lot, and she can't even pretend to like it. All she did the whole evening was frown and say how she would love to be at home on her couch. It's like she doesn't even care."

"Hey, you know Santana. She cares;, she's just not good at showing it." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's stomach and rubbed it softly. "Just try to remember how exited Britt was. She was like an adorable puppy."

"It's just… It's not fair, Blaine."

"What is ?" Blaine looked confused at his husband.

"She doesn't even know how lucky she is, being able to be pregnant. It's not fair."

"Baby, please tell me if I'm wrong, but are you jealous of her?"

Kurt huffed. "So much, it's not even funny."

"So… You want to be pregnant?" Blaine's tone was cautious.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then, what are you saying?"

"I want to be able to feel our baby. I want to have that connection she can have. They can lie in bed at night, and just know their baby is with them. She can feel it, whenever they want. It's not fair. All we get to do is rub Britt's stomach every now and then, and it's not fair!" Kurt's voice was catching. "I want to be able to hold our son, to know he's here with us."

"Hey, hey," Blaine crawled closer to Kurt and pulled the other man into his arms. "Don't be upset."

"It's just so frustrating, to know he's there, but we can't be there for him. It's not fair. It's just…" Kurt sighed deeply. "I don't know. I don't want to be pregnant, not really; I just want to have our son with us, now. I don't want to wait."

"You're impatient," Blaine replied, smugly. "I knew it. I'm always the enthusiastic one who one who gets carried away, but you're just as bad as I am."

Kurt shrugged. "I never had to wait for Luna, except these few hours in the delivery room. I wasn't really there before that."

"Oh, Sweetheart, it's only a few months left. Thirteen weeks."

Kurt groaned. "Why does it feel like forever?"

Monday, March 11th, 2024

"Blainers," Santana said in surprise as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Blaine answered, walking by Santana and into the apartment.

"Okay?" She followed the man inside.

"Look Santana, you're one of my best friends, and I get that you're pregnant and hormonal, and I know you're always a bitch, but you have to realize your actions hurt the people who love you."

She raised her eyebrows quizzically before sitting down on the couch.

"You hurt, Kurt, a lot. He spent a lot of time on that baby shower, and her was really excited about it as well."

"So?"

"So?!" Blaine raised his voice. "You didn't say a thing; you didn't even thank him, or have the decency to pretend to enjoy yourself. You just sat there with a sour look on your face the whole night. Don't you know how much it hurt him? Do you have any idea?"

"Oh come on, he's an ice queen; he can handle it."

"He's not! You don't get it, do you? He doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like I do, he doesn't skip around singing from the top of his lungs, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. He cares so much."

Santana frowned.

"I know it doesn't always look like it, but he's so excited about our baby; and he's so grateful Brittany is willing to do this for us, but you never appreciate anything he does. He cooks dishes for you, he gives Brittany way more time off at the shop than any other boss would, he organizes you a freaking baby shower, and you don't appreciate a thing. I'm tired of your bullshit, Santana. You can act like a bitch and use pregnancy hormones as an excuse for strangers, but not on us. We're almost your family; start acting like it." With that Blaine turned around and stormed out of the apartment.

Friday, March 16th, 2024 (week 28)

"So, I see you brought your daughter again," Dr. Nete gave Luna a friendly smile, and Luna loosened her stranglehold on Blaine's arm.

"Yes, she decided that having a little brother might have its advantages," Kurt looked proudly at his daughter. "Like getting a larger room, which she decorated beautifully."

"Did you?" Dr. Nete lifted Brittany's shirt while continuing to talk to Luna. "Well it's only fair that the oldest gets the biggest room, right?"

Luna nodded shyly. "I got a four poster bed."

"Since she did such a great job on her own room, I'm sure she'll be a great help with the nursery."

"I'll bet you have great taste like your dad. Now, let's see how the little boy is doing." Dr. Nete squirted the lube on Brittany's stomach. "You're in your third trimester now; it's getting closer. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, tired most of the time."

Dr. Nete nodded while she moved the ultrasound device over the stomach. "Ah, here he is. Say hi to your daddies and sister, Sweetheart."

"He's big," Luna commented. "He's grown a lot in four months."

"Yes, approximately…" Dr. Nete clicked some boxes on her device. "… well, look at that, he's a big boy, already 14 inches. That's a bit above the average."

Luna looked up at Blaine and smiled. "So you're sure he's yours?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Shut up, you."

"Is it normal he's so big?" Kurt asks in concern. "He doesn't have any growth problems, does he?"

"No, it's completely fine. We have a chart, but every baby is different. It's the last 12 weeks now, so he won't grow as fast anymore; he'll mostly gain weight from now on. Since he's already so big, he'll probably be more than the average 20 inches when he's born."

"How big was I when I was born?" Luna asked, curiously.

"You were exactly 20 inches," Kurt replied, "but you were a little under the average weight, 7 pounds."

"Well, it seems like your boy is gonna be a big one. He weighs two and a half pounds at the moment, also a little over average."

"Cool," Luna fixed her eyes back on the screen and tilted her head a little to the right to get a better look. "Is that a nose?"

Dr. Nete bit on her lip. "No, Sweetheart, that's how we know he's a boy. His nose is here."

"Oh, _oh_!" Luna blushed bright red. "Okay, I think I'm ready to go now," she mumbled, before shuffling back behind Blaine.

"We have to do some tests first," Dr. Nete said.

Blaine tried to suppress his grin as he grabbed his daughter's hand. "That's okay. Luna and I will wait in the office."

Luna nodded fervently, following Blaine outside while Kurt stayed with Brittany and the doctor.

"She seems to be doing better," Dr. Nete observed.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "We had a breakthrough over Christmas when she saw her little niece."

In the waiting room, Blaine sat down with Luna. "So, what did you think?"

Luna shrugged. "It's still weird that in three months that thing has to come out of Aunt Brittany."

"It's not a thing, Luna; it's your brother."

"Yeah, my brother…"

"You're okay, right?" Blaine asked, carefully. "You seemed to be warming up to the idea of a brother."

"I… yeah, sure. I guess a little brother won't be so bad."

….

"Thanks again, Britt, I love you so much," Kurt hugged the girl. At that moment Santana walked into the living room. Kurt released his grip on Brittany and put his hand on her stomach. "Bye little one, Daddy loves you." He looked over at Santana who had just exited the future nursery dressed in overalls. If the sounds that travelled through the walls were any indication she had been yelling the workmen they had hired to paint the room. Apparently they had used the wrong shade of fuchsia. He could understand the problem, and nodded at her. "I should go; Blaine and Luna are waiting downstairs. I brought a lasagna dish. It's in the fridge."

"I… thanks," Santana said, hesitant.

Kurt nodded with a small smile. "You're welcome. I'm sure you're tired as well. Pregnancy takes a lot out of you." He turned around to leave, but Santana's voice stopped him.

"You always do this…"

"What?"

"Bring us stuff, food. A few weeks earlier Britt said you washed and ironed all her clothes."

Kurt shrugged. "I just wanna help. You two are doing so much for us."

"You organized a baby shower for us."

Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed, trying not to remember the hurt that was still fresh in his mind. "Yes, well, as I said, Blaine and I are very grateful for what Brittany is doing for us."

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes…" Santana said in a soft voice.

"Pregnancy hormones, right?" Kurt answered with a humorless chuckle.

"I… no, I'm just a bitch. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "I really should go."

The door fell closed behind Kurt, leaving a very guilty Santana standing in the middle of the living room.

"I know a way to apologize," Brittany said. "Nathaniel is organizing this thing…"

Monday, April 15th, 2024

"Uhm, Blaine, Sweetheart? What's all this?" Kurt frowned as he entered the living room.

"Just… stuff," Blaine answered absentmindedly.

"O-okay." Kurt walked around and looked curiously in several of the bags that were laying criss-cross around the room. All of them were filled with various things, ranging from baby clothes to paint to decorative toys and bears. "Are you… have you gone shopping?"

"What gave you your first clue?"

"Blaine… what's wrong?" Kurt frowned at the snappy reply he got, and wondered what had gotten into Blaine. Everything had been fine a few days ago. Sure Kurt had been upset with Santana and the whole baby shower fiasco, but Santana had apologized, and he was trying to get past that. She was one of his oldest friends, and he really couldn't hold a grudge against her. He knew he had been a little self-absorbed, and taken a lot of his frustration out on Blaine, but he hadn't noticed anything different about his husband.

"Nothing's wrong! I need to prepare for the baby. It's almost here and nothing's ready. I have to get ready; I can't believe I haven't started on this before…"

"Hey, hey, calm down, what brought this on?" Kurt tried to step closer to Blaine, but took a surprised step back when his husband roughly grabbed several bags and marched back to the nursery.

Kurt padded behind him and looked at the scene unfolding in before his astonished eyes. He watched as Blaine opened a can of pale sky blue and violently slapped several streaks onto the wall, following it swiftly with a few streaks of brilliant yellow. He stepped back and frowned at them, his hand on his hip, heedless of the paint dripping from the brush onto the floor. He groaned and was turning to open a third can when Kurt decided to step in.

"Okay, Blaine you have to calm down."

"I _am_ calm!" he raised his voice, "I just have to do this _now_! Before it's too late."

"Blaine, hey, Sweetheart!" Kurt frowned as Blaine failed to react to his words. He needed to get his husband's attention, and fast. "Blaine, please, I love you. Tell me what's happening because you are scaring me."

This seemed to do the trick as Blaine turned around abruptly with wide eyes.

"Do I have your attention?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly.

"Okay, good." Kurt took a step towards Blaine and grabbed the paintbrush, putting it aside and closing the lids on the cans. "Now come in the living room with me so we can talk, okay?"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when his husband followed him and sat down on the couch next to him. He sat sideways so he could look at Blaine and put a hand on his face, caressing the slight stubble for a moment before pressing a kiss against Blaine's hairline. "Okay, Sweetheart. Tell me, what happened. Why did you go shopping?"

"I was dropping Santana off at home after our meeting, we had a meeting regarding the duration of her break and the details around it, and she asked me to come in to see the baby room, and it was finished. It's completely done."

"Okay?"

"We have nothing. Nothing! And our baby's due a month earlier than theirs."

"And that freaked you out?" Kurt guessed.

"Did it freak me out? Yes it freaked me out! Why haven't we decorated it yet? Why don't we have baby furniture? Why did I not think of this? I'm gonna be a horrible father. Scratch that, I _am_ a horrible father."

"Hey, none of that," Kurt silenced a protesting Blaine. "You are a wonderful father, and we have a wonderful, feisty, 13-year-old to prove that. Our baby room isn't finished yet because Luna barely moved out of it a month ago." He felt this wasn't the real issue; Blaine had always been good at avoiding the real issue by making something else up. "Besides, you decorated Luna's room in our apartment in less than two weeks, so you don't have to freak out over that."

"What if I can't do it though? What if I'm not good at it?"

Kurt crept closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his husband, feeling, to his relief, Blaine falling against him, the tension slowly subduing.

"What if I can't do all this baby stuff? I had it easy with Luna. You had already raised a perfectly well-behaved little girl."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, you're not alone. We're both in this, together. I had loads of help from Dad and Carole. I was just as, probably even more, inexperienced than you are. As long as you love our son with all your heart, you can't mess it up. We'll learn from practice, we _both_ will. I was so young with Luna, and I honestly couldn't have done it without my parents, just as you won't have to do this without me."

"I do love him."

"I know. As do I. Just the fact that you're freaking out about this shows you'll be a good father. You care so much. We'll make it work. We always do, right?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you."

"And I love you," Kurt replied, while they sat in silence for a few moments, until Blaine suddenly spoke up.

"Have you ever noticed how Luna's name starts with the second letter of both our names?"

Kurt frowned and chuckled. "I can't say I have, but I see it now that you mention it. You would notice something like that. I guess it's fate, huh?"

Blaine shared his smile and continued. "I've been thinking about that for our son…"

* * *

….

**Let the speculation begin!**

**One more thing, and **_** know **_**it's been ages, but I wanted to address this anyway. I've got on anon reply I really feel like I need to reply to. I would have preferred to do this in private, but since it wasn't a signed in review, I can't, so I hope the person who left this review will get this, and maybe considers replying so we can talk in private.  
**

_ALittleAngry__7/17/12 . chapter 9  
__Okay, I like your story, a lot, but more and more you're making Kurt seem like the girl and Blaine like the man, when Kurt is obviously a man, I don't know a guy, straight or gay, who would want to carry a child, and a baby shower is for a woman, not a man. I'm sorry if I come off as an ass, but it's one of my biggest pet peeves when they make a gay couple one seem like the women and one like the male, when they're both male, trust me, I'm ussually the one treated like a girl, and it hurts._

-  
First, I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way. I did not want to do that, and believe me when I say I felt horrible after reading your review, because my goal is _never_ to hurt anyone with any of my stories.  
Second, I don't see Kurt as 'the girl', at all. I know they're both men, and I respect that, but that being said, I do think Kurt is more feminine (even though I'm not sure this is the word I need, but I can't think of any other way to describe it) then Blaine. That's not just me, even Chris Colfer said that himself. That doesn't mean I see him as 'the girl' in the relationship, it just means that Kurt would rather go shopping with his girlfriends than play sports with the boys, and that's what I'm trying to bring across.  
About the 'pregnant' thing. I can see where that went wrong. I hope this chapters explains it a bit more. It's not about the 'actual being pregnant', but more about the connection with the baby. That's not something I'm making up, when my best friend was pregnant, her husband often said how he envied her of having the baby with her. Like, he could only feel the baby when he decided to move or kick, but a women is connected with the baby 24/7. It's even worse for Kurt and Blaine, because they don't live with Brittany.  
And sorry, but a baby shower is for a couple. Gay, straight, or whatever. That's how I interpreted it, and I don't think there's anything wrong with a baby shower for Kurt and Blaine. Now, I'll be honest, where I live we don't do baby showers, but I've checked with my beta (who does live in the USA), and she's confirmed this.

I really hope you're still here, reading this, and give me a chance to discuss with you in private. Don't ever be afraid to leave me a 'signed in' review. I promise I'm not a horrible person, (I won't think you're an ass) and I'll never get mad at anyone for leaving their opinion. I'm not perfect, and I can't make this story perfect for everyone, but I do want to talk and discuss about our opinions. (except when somebody leaves me flaming reviews… I'm not gonna reply to those) So yeah. Again, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, at all, and I hope your still out there somewhere.

**Love, Joyce**


	11. Chapter 10

**It's still Sundag! One more hour (where I live) so it still counts as the weekend :D**

**I'm glad you are all still here! Thanks for the bunch of lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

MTT 10

Saturday, May 4th 2023

"Okay, what do you think?" Kurt held up two onesies. One had a drawing of a bowtie at the neckline, the other one hada tie.

"Both," Blaine answered. "We'll need lots of those.'

"Yes, I think you're right." Kurt put both items in their shopping cart and turned to look at more baby clothes. "I remember when Luna was a baby. On some days I went through so many changes of clothing when she burped and it spilled on her clothes, or when her diaper was on wrong."

"Papa, look at this. We need to buy this!" Luna came running towards them excitedly.

"Oh my, is that an actual miniature bowtie?" Blaine grinned broadly.

"Yes, and look!" She held up a dress shirt with an attached sweater vest.

"That is the cutest," Blaine was absolutely gloating.

"There' s more…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt exclaimed as she held up the suspenders. "Have you taken your father's wardrobe and shrunk it?"

"I haven't, but I think they did that right around the corner." Luna giggled.

"Show me," Blaine insisted.

The three of them hurried over to the part of the shop where Luna had found the outfit, where Blaine transformed into an exited mess. He loaded their shopping cart full of small dress shirts and bowties.

Kurt looked at the scene in front of him with amusement. Blaine had always been well dressed, but in their relationship, he was the one that got extremely excited about clothes. He loved seeing Blaine and Luna show each other baby clothes and hearing excited giggles and squeals from both of them. He almost considered ignoring his phone when it went off, but decided to take it when he saw it was Brittany, in case it had something to do with the baby.

"Hey, Boo. What's up."

"Kurt, I'm having a crisis here."

"Okay?" Kurt frowned. He did not like where this was going. This was supposed to be their family day, spent on shopping for the baby, a dinner at their favorite Italian place and some late night strolling in Times Square, one of Luna's favorite places in the city.

"Can you maybe come in for a few minutes? I have this customer and she's desperate to see the designer himself."

"Can't she make an appointment for next week? I'm out with Blaine and Luna." He glanced over at his family and saw Blaine looking up, shooting a smile at him. He pressed his hand against his lip and blew a kiss in their direction, making Blaine's grin broaden as he pretended to catch it.

"I know, but she's been really insistent. She's only in the town for the weekend. I promise it won't take long."

"Look, Boo, just tell her that I'm occupied; my family is important." More important than his business. If he had to choose, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind about what he would choose.

"Kurt, please, I promise you do not want to lose this customer."

He sighed and bit his lip. Brittany sounded really desperate, and some good exposure could never hurt them. "Okay, I guess I can drop by for a few moments. We're not far away, so I'll just collect my two shoppers and we'll be there shortly."

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret this."

Kurt grumbled as he put his phone away, sighed deeply and made his way over to his husband and daughter.

In the end Blaine and Luna didn't mind adding a detour to their itinerary. Blaine joked that he needed to leave before he spent so much money that they were reduced to living on peanut butter sandwiches for the rest of the month, and Luna always loved visiting her Aunt Brittany. They entered the store barely 10 minutes later, and Brittany immediately rushed towards Kurt.

"Thank you so much for coming, I promise you won't regret this."

Kurt smiled and hugged her shortly before replying. "Sure, so where is this customer who desperately wanted to see me?"

"She's in the back."

Kurt frowned at this. The only thing in the back was his workroom. He didn't like any stranger going there, but he trusted Brittany's judgment.

"Come on, Kurt," she urged. "Blaine, Luna, you can come as well. She'll be delighted to see the whole family."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, and for the first time that day wondered if she was really a customer who wanted to talk to the designer in person, or one of those extreme fans that just wanted to say they'd seen him and his family. He bit his lip, almost telling Luna to stay in the shop, but Brittany had already disappeared into the back with Luna close behind her. He stayed a step behind to talk to Blaine, and whispered to him, "Don't you think it's a little weird she wants to see all of us? What if it's some crazy stalker or something?"

Blaine shrugged, seemingly not worried. "You know Britt; she gets exited. She probably started talking about us and decided that the customer needed to meet all of us."

"Hmm, I hope so."

Kurt looked up in surprise when Blaine pressed a quick kiss against his cheek and ducked his head, smiling. At least Blaine was with him. He grabbed his husband's hand and they hurried after Brittany, who was already opening the door to the workroom and walking inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt jumped back and tightened his grip on Blaine, who had grabbed Kurt's waist and was staring at the scene in front of them wide-eyed. The whole work space was cleared out and filled with friends and family of the couple. There was a banner against the back wall that said 'Welcome Baby-Blaine', and tables strategically placed around with present, snacks and beverages.

"What? Oh my, what is this?" Kurt looked around the room in shock. From the corner of his eye he saw Luna let out a scream and gather little Chloe in her arms. The toddler had emerged from the crowd, wobbling towards Luna with exited squeals. "Is that… Chloe?"

"Kurt, Kurt look!"

He could feel Blaine pull at his arm.

"My mom's here."

He turned his head abruptly, and indeed, at the right side, next to his own parents was Mrs. Anderson.

"Hey," a soft voice emerged from the center of the crowd, and Kurt realized it was Nathaniel. "So, uhm, surprise." He grinned at him.

"You did this? For us?" Kurt's expression changed from shock to pleased surprise. "A baby shower?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I thought you two deserved one. I can't take all the credit though; I've had plenty of help from some amazing people."

"Oh?"

"I've had help from our lovely Britt, and her wife."

"Santana helped?" Kurt looked in disbelief at the Latina who was standing next to Brittany.

"Yes, she helped me contact most of your family, and she found the caterer," Nathaniel explained.

"I… you're family, Kurt. I love you, even if I'm not always the best at showing it. I guess this is my way of saying I'm sorry I'm a bitch most of the time," said Santana softly. "I don't want us to fight or just be polite to each other because we have to. We're each having a new baby, and I want them both to grow up with all the love they can have."

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand before releasing it and pulling the Latina into an awkward hug, restricted by her burgeoning baby bump. "I love you, despite your bitchiness, and both our kids will be loved so much." He could feel a kick against his stomach and chuckled before pulling back. "I think she agrees."

"I think she's just saying she wants some nice custom outfits from her uncle Kurt."

"I think I can work on that."

Around them everyone had started to mingle and Blaine had once again wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. He saw the emotion flooding Kurt's eyes and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "Nathaniel, I can't believe you did this for us. That's so sweet."

Nathaniel shrugged. "I knew Kurt had organized one for the girls, and I thought you two deserved one as well. It was a bit of a hassle to get everyone here, hence the reason it's so late in the pregnancy, but everyone important made it."

They were interrupted by a gruff voice. "Hello boys."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed before pulling him in a fierce hug while Blaine kissed Carole on both cheeks. "I can't believe you guys flew out here for this."

"I almost didn't, right Carole?" Burt chuckled.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" she answered.

"What happened?" Kurt looked curiously.

"Oh, Burt answered the phone when that lovely young man called, and we had a little misunderstanding," Carole said, dismissing the subject. "How are you doing? Where's that granddaughter of ours?"

"Oh, no, you don't get out of it so easy," Burt said, laughing. "Let me explain."

"_Hello, Burt Hummel?"_

"_That's me," Burt answered. "Who is this?"_

"_Uhm, hi, I'm Nathaniel. I work for your son Kurt."_

"_Oh, right, I remember Kurt talking about you." Burt answered. Carole, who was standing in the kitchen came out, curiously, and mouthed 'who is it?' "Nathaniel, the guy Kurt hired to give Brittany some relief."_

"_Right, so I had a question for you. I'm actually planning a baby shower for your son and his husband, and I was hoping you and your wife could be there."_

"_A baby shower?" Burt frowned. "Why would you do that? Don't you think it's a little inappropriate?"_

"_No, I don't think so. I mean, they're having a baby and-" _

_He was cut off by Carole who tore the phone roughly out of Burt's hands and started fuming. "Burt Hummel, do not tell me I married a short-sighted man after all. Blaine and Kurt deserve a baby shower as much as the next couple. The fact that they're both men doesn't mean they can't celebrate the birth of their baby. I never thought you were this shallow, especially when it comes to Kurt." She put the phone against her ear and continued to rant. "Nathaniel, I will be there, even if my husband is being an idiot about this. I think it's a wonderful gesture and very sweet of you."_

"_Hey, would you let me explain before you jump to conclusions?" Burt defended himself._

"_I would like to see you try to talk yourself out of this one," Carole said, her tone judgmental._

"_I will. First, I think it's a sweet gesture of this Nathaniel, and I don't think it's inappropriate because they're two men. God, I love my son, and I've never done anything less than fully support him; why would this be any different?" He silenced Carole by raising his hand even before she could reply. "I just think people might take it the wrong way, because baby showers are usually for a first child, right? And this baby isn't their first child; they already have a child together. Luna, remember?"_

"_Oh."_

"_Yes, 'oh'." Burt shook his head, rolled his eyes and took the phone back from Carole. "Hey, Nathaniel, so as I was explaining to my wife, don't you think people will think it's inappropriate because it's their second child?"_

_A hesitant Nathaniel replied. "Well, I don't think so. I mean, there's 13 years between the children, and Kurt told me he never had a baby shower for Luna because the original plan was to give her up for adoption, and Blaine's never had one either, obviously. I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to cause any problems for you."_

"_Oh, don't worry about it. Carole was just jumping to conclusions. I guess you have a point about the baby shower. Of course we'll be there. Just let me know when it is. Do you want me to ask Finn as well?"_

"_Finn?"_

"_He's Carole's son, Kurt's step-brother," Burt explained._

"_Oh yes, that would be great. Well I have a few dates in mind…"_

"Oh, Carole," Kurt looked at his step-mother with a fond look.

"Yes, I know, I'm an idiot who speaks before she thinks sometimes."

"No, no," Kurt protested. "I know that wasn't Dad's intention, but thanks for defending us anyway." He gathered her in a hug. "You're the best."

Blaine squeezed Carole's shoulder and smiled at Burt.

"You'll come back next month, right? When the baby's born?" Kurt asked. "I want you there."

"Yes, of course!" Carole said adamantly. "I'm not missing the birth of my grandson. We already have plane tickets and a hotel booked for the week when the baby is due."

Kurt smiled. "He is, you know."

"What?"

"Your grandson. Even if you're not technically my mother. He's your grandson, and Luna is your granddaughter, and don't you ever dare to think anything else."

Kurt could see her eyes getting wet, and she blinked a few times. "I… thanks, Kurt. You're like a son to me. I don't want to replace your mom, but I like to think we could share the title."

"You definitely can."

"Oh, Mother, hi!" Their sentimental moment was interrupted when Mrs. Anderson came up to them.

Burt and Carole politely shook her hand before excusing themselves. Like Kurt, they never felt fully at ease around the women. She was from a whole different environment than Burt and Carole, and even though she was always polite, they could tell she was always aware of the difference in their social status.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm so glad you are here. Have you seen Luna yet?" Kurt asked. He smiled when he felt Blaine snuggle into his side again.

"Oh yes, I've seen her running around with some little girl. She seemed too busy to talk to me." A frown appeared on her face.

"That's Chloe, Kurt's niece. She grew very fond of her during Christmas," Blaine explains. "She doesn't get to see her much."

"I don't see her much either."

Blaine sighed and felt Kurt stiffen next to him. "I'm sure she misses you, too. She's just playing with Chloe; she'll come say 'hi' in a minute or so."

Mrs. Anderson huffed and crossed her arms.

"If I can be so curious, who invited you?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject, but the scowl on Mrs. Anderson's face stayed in place.

"Oh, it was horrible. This woman called me who claimed to be Blaine's best friend and demanded I come. She said she'd mail me a plane ticket and the information and threatened me, in what I think was Spanish, if I didn't show up. I almost thought I was being kidnapped, until I saw Burt and Carole on the same plane."

"Oh, no." Kurt bit his bottom lip to stifle his laughter.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I guess that was Santana," Blaine answered reluctantly.

"The singer? But she looks like such a nice young woman."

Kurt nodded and tried to keep a straight face. "She is something else."

"Well, I definitely hope you don't let her around Luna, with such a foul mouth. I thought you had better friends than this, Blaine," she said with some asperity.

"She's not that bad, Mom. She's just a little… strong-willed, I guess."

"She's really good with Luna," Kurt confirmed. "She's married to Britt, our surrogate. I don't know if you remember? And she helped Nathaniel to organize this for us. She has her heart in the right place." Kurt wasn't sure why he was defending Santana; after all, less than an hour ago he had been furious with her for her ill-mannered behavior. His best guess was that no matter how much he condemned her actions sometimes, she was still one of his most loyal friends. She would never let anyone talk bad about him or back-stab him, and he appreciated that.

"Well, speaking of Brittany, how is she? How is the baby?" Mrs. Anderson asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Oh she's great. She's getting really big; we're starting our last month now," Blaine gushed. Talking about the baby always got him carried away. "We have an appointment with our doctor on Monday, but our boy was already above the average weight and length during our last check-up, so he's doing great."

"It's an interesting banner they hung here," she noted. She tried to sound like it was an off-hand remark, but Kurt could tell that she had been dying to mention it the whole time. He sighed inwardly. He should have suspected something like this. Sweet as it was (and he figured Britt had something to do with it), it wasn't exactly subtle. Not that he blamed anyone; after all they hadn't told a lot of people what had happened with Blaine's parents. the banner read 'Welcome Baby-Blaine' in giant letters.

"Oh, well, yes," Blaine stuttered. "It's uhm…"

"Oh for God's sake," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson, but when we came to your house during Christmas, your husband said some things that really hurt Blaine. He was angry and upset and he said some things that might not have been the best decision at the time, but he had a point. Your husband was rude, and he hurt _both_ of us with his unfounded remarks."

"So Blaine is the biological father?"

"Does it matter?" Blaine challenged her. "Will you look at our son any differently if he is mine by blood? Will you decide that Luna isn't good enough anymore, since she isn't a _blood_ relative? Because if you will, we'll keep denying it. Even if the baby is born with brown eyes and a mop of black curls, we'll still tell you that Kurt's the biological father."

"Blaine, Honey, calm down," Kurt pressed Blaine close and tried to calm him by running soothing circles on his side, where his hand was resting. He could feel Blaine tremble under his touch.

"I'm not your father, Blaine," Mrs. Anderson pointed out. "Do you really think I'd treat Luna any differently after all these years? I love that girl with all my heart."

"We know, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said in a soft voice, "but your husband really upset Blaine."

"I'm so tired of his bullshit," Blaine exclaimed, making Kurt cringe at his language. "Why can't he just accept my family? Why can't he just see Luna as I do? She's everything to me. Why can't he see that?"

"Blaine, hey, Honey, come on, don't get upset over him," Kurt said in an attempt to comfort him. He felt Blaine turn his face into his shoulder, and he was pretty sure it was to blink away his tears without his mother seeing them. His heart broke for Blaine, and he wished Mrs. Anderson would be more like Carole in moments like this. Carole would surely gather Blaine in a hug and tell him in a motherly voice that it was okay to let his emotions flow, while he was sure Mrs. Anderson was probably judging them for showing any emotion at all in public. He looked at Mrs. Anderson and tried to give her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but it's a sore point, for both of us."

Mrs. Anderson nodded. "I'm sorry as well. My husband is missing out on a great family."

"Thank you," Kurt answered. Her heart was in the right place; he knew that.

"I won't tell him, but if he asks me about it, I'm not gonna lie, and I can't predict his reaction, but it might not be pretty."

"I realize that," Kurt said. "And I'm not sure what we did back then was the right decision, but I don't feel it was a wrong one either, so we'll handle the consequences."

Mrs. Anderson nodded.

"Can we… will you excuse us for a minute?" Kurt asked. He turned around and waved at his daughter, who came running with Chloe in tow. "Honey, why don't you introduce Chloe to your grandmother?"

She nodded enthusiastically before she noticed Blaine and frowned. "Are you okay, Papa?"

Blaine sniffed and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, Princess. I'm just a bit emotional. Don't worry."

Kurt pressed a kiss against her forehead. "We'll be right back, okay?" He could feel Luna following them with her eyes, and he hoped Mrs. Anderson at least had the decency to distract her after what just happened. He understood she was angry that they lied to her, but he had never expected her to confront them in the middle of their party. He led Blaine through the hall to the little office in the back and released his tight hold on Blaine's waist to close the door behind them. When he turned around Blaine was huddled onto the floor, his back against some boxes. "Sweetheart…"

"Don't, Kurt. Just, don't, okay?"

Kurt sighed and sat down next to his husband.

"I'm just so… angry!" Blaine threw his head back and his hands tightened into fists. "Why did she have to do this now? Why can't she just be happy for us?"

"She is happy; she's just-"

"Well she has a funny way of showing it," Blaine interrupted him. "She could have talked to us after the party, in private, or tomorrow, but no, she just had to mention it now; she just had to put all the focus on herself and her stupid-ass husband-"

"Blaine, that's your father you're talking about."

Blaine huffed and shook his head. "Why can't I have parents like you? Who accept you, are excited to be grandparents again; who don't ask who's the biological dad; who defend you, even though there's nothing to defend?"

"You have them, you know?" Kurt moved in closer and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, grabbing one of his fists and gently opened his hand so he could intertwine their fingers. "They're as much your parents as they are mine. They see you as a son."

"Do you think so?" Blaine's voice sounded small, vulnerable.

"I know so," Kurt assured him. "Being parents is about much more then blood. I think we proved that, right?"

Blaine chuckled softly and relaxed against Kurt. "I'm sorry for ruining our party."

"You haven't ruined anything. In a minute we'll go back outside and everything will be fine. We'll enjoy ourselves; we'll open our presents and play ridiculous games; we'll thank Nathaniel a thousand times before we go home; we'll have to pry Chloe out of Luna's arms and deal with all the crying. Hell, we'll take her home and let her sleep over so Finn and Kate can have a nice and quiet evening and Luna and Chloe are happy."

"I'd like that," Blaine said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Hmm." Blaine nodded. "There's something you can do to make it even better."

"Anything you want."

"Kiss me?"

Kurt laughed and stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "Like you even have to ask."

Blaine smiled when Kurt pulled him close and pressed their lips together. It wasn't much, just a soft pressure and the promise of more later tonight, but it was everything to Blaine. It was the sign he was loved, that he had a family of his own.

He pulled back reluctantly before saying, "I think we should go back out." Kurt nodded in agreement, and grabbed Blaine's hand before he opened the door. They slipped back into the room, unnoticed. There was a lot of commotion in the right corner, and they walked closer to the pandemonium, curious what was happening. Blaine saw his daughter staring wide-eyed at something and followed her gaze. There was Brittany, both hands on her stomach and a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh my, God," Kurt whispered next to him. He had just noticed the puddle of water around Brittany's feet and put two and two together.

Blaine swallowed audibly, his expression changing from surprise to realization to fear in a few seconds. Only one thought was running through his head. _This is way too early._

…

**Sorry, sorry, sorry :) next update should be online next weekend!**

**Let me know what you think of it!**

**Not So Angry: That's okay, you know you can still get an account without posting any stories, right? I was a lurker here long before I ever posted anything :) I'm glad we were able to work this out though, and you replied again! Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well!**

**xx-Joyce**


	12. Chapter 11

**To clear some things up, Brittany is 35 weeks here. I don't like this, posting before I have the next chapter finished, but I didn't want to make you wait anymore either… So yeah… I'm trying for next weekend again for the next chapter...**

**Also, to all my NY readers, please be okay! I love you!**

MTT 11

Saturday, May 5th, 2023

"NO! I want to come."

"Oh, jeez, Luna, we do not have time for this now, please!" Kurt was losing his mind. They had just called a cab for him, Blaine, Brittany and Santana so they could get to the hospital. Brittany was sitting on chair, looking fairly relaxed considering she was surrounded by a frantic Blaine and a nervous Santana. Santana was sitting next to her, doing breathing exercises (Kurt wasn't sure if it was to calm Brittany down or herself), and Blaine was constantly asking if he could do something; or if he could get her something; or if he could help with something.

"I am not staying behind." Luna stomped her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"God, what are you, five?" Kurt threw his hands up in the air, frustrated by his daughter's stubborn behavior in this critical moment. "Luna, I need you to understand. We can't all fit in the cab, the hospital will be crowded, and you'll get bored. Just go home with Grandma and Grandpa, and we'll call you as soon as we know what's going on."

She shook her head. "Something's wrong, and I don't want to be without my dads."

Kurt saw the tears threatening to fall down her face and bit his lip, guilt flooding through him. "Oh, Sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't cry, Babygirl."

A sob escaped her lips. "So-something's wrong, isn't it? I don't want anything to happen to my brother."

"Hey, hey, don't think like that." He combed his fingers through her long blond hair, an old habit that used to soothe her when she was younger. "I'm sure it's okay. Sometimes babies come a little early."

"Luna, we'll take you home. Come on," Burt said in a soft, comforting tone.

"No." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist, holding on tightly.

"Taxi's here!" Nathaniel shouted across the room.

Kurt could see Blaine helping Brittany to her feet with the intent to guide her to the taxi, but Santana shooed him away so she could support Brittany herself. Blaine looked a little lost before turning around and jogging over to Kurt and Luna. "We have to go."

"She wants to come." Kurt felt conflicted. He looked at Luna before whispering to Blaine. "She's freaking out. She thinks something is wrong with the baby."

"Oh," Blaine looked at Luna in surprise. In a few months she had gone from absolutely loathing her baby brother to crying at the thought that something was wrong. "Hey, Princess, it'll be okay. I'm sure nothing's wrong." He put his hand on her shoulder and found himself staggering was when she suddenly flung herself at him.

"Don't leave me, Papa. I want to come. Please let me come."

"Okay, you know what…" Kurt shared a look with Blaine and made a quick decision. "…you go with Santana and Britt; I'll take another cab with Luna."

"I can come?" Luna lifted her head from Blaine's chest.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

Blaine nodded, approving of Kurt's decision and pressed quick kisses against Luna's cheek and Kurt's lips. "I'll see the two of you soon, okay?"

Kurt followed his husband's movements as ran after Santana and Brittany and breathed deeply. Time to get things going. "Okay," he raised his voice. "Everyone, thanks for coming! Blaine and I are very grateful, but I'm sure you all understand we're now otherwise occupied."

An exited murmuring broke out, and a lot of the guests started to gather their stuff and leave. Kurt looked for Nathaniel first, asking him to wrap everything up. Suddenly his dad was by his side, grabbing him in a hug and reassuring him. "Kurt, just go. We'll take care of everything here; you don't need to do that now."

Nathaniel agreed. "I'll take care of the clean-up here and your parents can take everything to your apartment."

Kurt nodded; he was shaking all over. "About the shop..."

"Go," Nathaniel insisted. "I'll manage the shop for the next few days; we'll get in touch after the birth to work out the details, okay?"

"I… okay, thanks." Kurt enveloped Nathaniel in a quick hug to thank him and turned to his parents.

Carole cut him off before he could even open his mouth. "Just go, Honey. We'll be at the apartment. Call us as soon as you have any news."

Kurt agreed, and Nathaniel said he'd call another cab for Kurt and Luna while Kurt said a quick goodbye to Finn and Katie, in case he didn't get a chance to see them before they left the next day.

"If he's born before we leave, call us, okay? So we can meet our nephew," Katie insisted, and Finn enveloped Kurt and Luna in a bear hug.

Burt pulled Kurt aside, concern written all over his face. "Are you sure it's a smart decision to take Luna with you?" he asked quietly.

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Luna who was saying goodbye to Chloe. "No, but she was freaking out at the thought of going back at the apartment without us. I'd rather have her at home, but I don't think she'd forgive us if we did that."

Burt nodded. "I guess you should be happy with this reaction, if you remember how she was around Christmas."

Kurt agreed. She had made a 180 degree turn since then, and became attached to her baby brother like crazy. She would constantly talk about him, or rub Brittany's stomach so she could feel him.

"Kurt, Luna, your cab is here," Carole came over to tell them.

Kurt grabbed Luna's hand and gathered his father in a hug.

"Call me as soon as you have any news, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "It'll be okay." He wasn't sure he was trying to comfort his father or himself with this statement.

…

"Blaine?" Kurt rushed towards his husband who was sitting in the hallway. "Everything okay?"

Kurt had arrived approximately fifteen minutes after the others, but while searching for the room he had discovered the hospital was like a maze, and he had spent several minutes trying to find the maternity ward. He found his husband in the waiting room with swollen eyes; he had obviously been crying.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Blaine answered while shaking his head. "They said they needed to run some tests since she is a month early."

"Where's Santana?"

"With Britt, they're back there." He pointed at the hallway. "I just… I couldn't bear the thought of… what if something's wrong? I just… needed to get out." Blaine let his head fall against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. It was quiet in the maternity ward, except for a few nurses making their rounds.

Kurt nodded, understanding his husband. "It's okay. You can stay here with Luna, while I take a look inside, okay?"

Blaine hummed and wrapped an arm around his daughter who sat down on the chair next to him, cuddling close. Kurt pressed a kiss against Luna's cheek and a quick peck against Blaine's lips before taking a deep breath and going to the room that Blaine had indicated.

"It's okay," said Santana, as soon as she saw Kurt. "It'll be okay."

Brittany was lying, surprisingly calm again- apparently she handled the pressure well- on the hospital bed. Santana sat at one side, and Kurt took a chair and seated himself on the other side. "What did the nurses say?"

Santana shrugged. "Not much. Apparently she's already dilated, but not nearly enough. They said they'd come back in a few minutes with the doctor."

Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed Brittany's hand. "It'll be okay," he said, repeating Santana's earlier words. "It'll be okay."

Santana was right, as not even 10 minutes later Dr. Nete appeared in their room, followed closely by Luna and Blaine, who both seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"Hello, what a surprise to see you guys here. I guess the little guy couldn't wait anymore. I hope you have a nursery and a name ready," she said, in a soothing voice, but was met by five anxious faces. "Okay, look, I know it's earlier than we expected, but it's a natural process, it isn't an exact science. If the baby feels like it's time to meet the world, that's what's gonna happen, nothing we can do to stop it. I know you're all afraid, so let me reassure you. The nurses ran some basic tests earlier, and everything is fine. We're going to get you on a monitor to keep track of the heartbeat, just in case, and I'm gonna do another ultrasound in a minute to see if he's in the right position, but I repeat, everything is fine."

Before she had even finished her sentence a nurse came in with a movable ultrasound device.

"Oh, wonderful! Okay, Brittany, what do you think, are you up for it?"

Brittany frowned and suddenly grabbed Santana's hand. Her face scrunched up and she gritted her teeth together.

Dr. Nete made a sympathetic noise and turned around to set up the device. In the meantime Luna crawled onto Kurt's lap and frowned. "What's happening, Dad?"

"She's having a contraction," Kurt answered. "Remember when we explained the birth process to you?"

Luna nodded and made a face. "It looks painful. I'm never having a baby."

Brittany chuckled at this and relaxed her face. "It's okay, Luna. It's worth it."

"Are you doing okay?" Dr. Nete asked. "You know you can ask for an epidural if you want, but don't wait too long, because once you're completely dilated it'll be too late."

Brittany nodded. "I remember. I'll let you know."

"Okay, now let's see." The doctor squirted some of the lube on Brittany's stomach and placed the transducer probe on top of it. She moved it a few times until she stopped and looked at the screen. "Well, it looks like we have a breech presentation."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked, worry flooding his voice, as he came closer and stood behind Kurt, both his hands gripping Kurt shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's not that uncommon. It just means he will be born with his feet first. He hasn't turned, probably because he's a little early. I can also see that the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. Again, don't worry; it happens more often than you'd think. The umbilical cord should be long enough not to cause a problem. We'll remove it as soon as he's born."

They all nodded, not completely reassured, while Dr. Nete cleaned off the lube and attached something to Brittany's stomach. When a steady heartbeat filled the room Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding while Blaine smiled softly and relaxed his death grip on Kurt's shoulders.

"We're just going to monitor him until the actual birth starts. It'll tell us how far apart the contractions are and a bunch of other technical stuff that I'm not going to bore you with. Apparently listening to the heartbeat is also very soothing for some parents."

Kurt agreed and grabbed one of Blaine's hands, lifting it from his shoulder so he could turn his head a little and press a kiss against the knuckles.

"I'll leave you alone now. If there's anything you need, or Brittany, if you decide it's time for an epidural, just push the call button and someone will be right here, okay? The nurse will be here in a minute or two to prep you."

She left, moving rapidly but not rushing, and silence filled the room.

"It'll be okay," Brittany said in a cheerful voice. "Stop all your frowning. He's healthy, right? He has a steady heartbeat. I promise to deliver him in one piece."

Kurt nodded, and they were silent until the nurse Dr. Nete had mentioned a few minutes before came inside. She smiled brightly at them. "Hi, I'm gonna prepare Brittany for the birth, so I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you could all wait outside for a minute."

They all agreed and went outside to the waiting room, where to their surprise, were a bunch of familiar faces. A sheepish looking Burt smiled at them, Carole at his side and Mrs. Anderson a few feet to the left.

"I'm sorry," Carole started. "I know we said we'd wait at the apartment, but once we dropped everything off, Burt started pacing and worrying, and we couldn't reach any of you on your cell phones, so we decided to come to the hospital, in case you needed us."

"Oh, we turned our phones off," Blaine explained, "hospital policy. Why are you here, Mother?" he asked, his tone suddenly cold.

"I helped Burt and Carole to drop everything off, and well, I'm worried, Blaine. Everything is okay, I hope?"

Blaine nodded. "So far."

The nurse came back outside, and smiled at them. "Everything's okay. She asked for the epidural, so I'm gonna get my colleague and we'll be back in a few." Then she suddenly noticed the extra people and chuckled. "I love excited families, but the room is too small to accommodate you all. I'm afraid I can only allow the partner in, and maybe one friend or family member, but that's all."

Burt, Carole and Mrs. Anderson immediately announced they'd stay in the waiting room, and after Kurt quickly explained to Luna what an epidural meant she quickly agreed to stay with them since she wasn't too fond of needles, and had absolutely no desire to see the nurses put one in her aunt's back. Kurt, Blaine and Santana looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Look, I'm not leaving Britts alone, okay?" Santana said, her eyes squeezing to a glare as she pushed past them to get back into the room.

Kurt nodded, understanding her, and looked at Blaine.

"She probably doesn't know our situation. I'm sure we'll both be allowed to stay once we tell her," Blaine said, although he didn't sound as convincing as he'd have liked, and grabbed his husband's hand to guide him back inside.

Kurt frowned as the steady beeping of the monitor that had filled the background the past hour was slower than before. "Is that normal?"

Suddenly two nurses rushed inside and pushed several buttons on the monitor. They started whispering urgently to each other until one left again in a hurry.

Kurt could feel the blood drain from his face, and he grabbed Blaine's hand, gripping it even harder than before. "Is he okay?"

"Just checking something," the nurse said, keeping her attention on the monitor.

Blaine could barely feel his hand, as Kurt was still squeezing it tightly, when Dr. Nete and the nurse from earlier burst into the room.

"Doctor?"

Dr. Nete looked at the monitor, questioned the nurse and then nodded determinedly, turning to everyone in the room. "Okay, remember when I said earlier that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck? Well it seems to have caused some problems, so we're going to get him out right away, to avoid any complications."

"What?" Blaine felt all air leave his lungs.

"We're going to perform a C-section. The nurses are getting everything to give Brittany the epidural and after that we're going to get the baby out."

"No," Blaine said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Look, don't worry; this is just to make sure nothing bad is going to happen. Only one person is allowed to be present with a C-section, so I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, after we've administered the epidural I'll let you know and one of you can come back in."

Santana pressed a quick kiss against Brittany's lips, Kurt and Blaine both gave her a half-hug, and then were all ushered outside by the nurses who came back into the room. Once they were in the waiting room they were crowded by the overprotective grandparents. Kurt held out his arm for Luna, and sat down, pulling her onto his lap, while Blaine gave them a quick explanation of what was happening.

Santana sat down next to Kurt. "Look, I know this is your baby, but you can't ask me to leave Brittany in the delivery room alone. Please, your baby won't realize you're there, but Britt needs me."

Kurt nodded and buried his nose in Luna's hair. He knew what Santana said made sense, and he wouldn't hold her back. He realized Brittany would have the most support from Santana, but the idea of sitting here in the waiting room and just… waiting. It seemed like his personal hell. All these months they had been excited, letting their minds wander to moments when their son would be with them, but never had they imagined this scenario. He felt Santana squeeze his arms before she got up and went back to Brittany. Her chair was filled by Blaine who wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and laid his head against Kurt's neck.

In reality, it probably wasn't more than half an hour, but to Blaine it felt like days. He sat motionless next to Kurt, pressed close to his side. At one point Burt had pressed a coffee in his hands, and he had been sipping at it without really tasting anything. He suddenly looked up. "Is there sugar in this?"

Burt nodded.

Blaine frowned. He didn't like sugar in his coffee, but he hadn't realized it was too sweet for his liking. He sat the empty cup down on the table next to him and mumbled a thanks to Burt. He looked around and remembered they weren't alone. Carole was sitting across the hall with Mrs. Anderson. The women were quietly whispering something, but he could see the worry etched on their faces. Burt was pacing around the room, clutching his own cup of coffee tightly. Blaine briefly wondered if Kurt had noticed it, but assumed he hadn't, because he would have surely said something about getting decaf. He turned his head to look at his husband, who still had their daughter in his lap and was gripping her tightly. His eyes widened as he realized something. "Luna, is that coffee?"

She shook her head. "Grandpa got me hot chocolate."

"Oh, okay," he breathed in relief but his chest still felt constricted, like someone was putting a constant pressure on it.

"It's taking a long time," Kurt whispered. Blaine heard the unsaid question 'too long?' echoing loud in his head, because he was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," Blaine replied, while he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Blaine, Kurt?" Dr. Nete suddenly appeared in the hallway.

Blaine jumped up and looked anxiously at her face, trying to read what she hadn't yet said, trying to understand what she was going to tell hem. He tried to swallow again, but his mouth felt too dry. He wanted to ask how his son was doing, if everything was okay, but the words got stuck in his throat. He felt Kurt move, standing next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt seemed to be able to form words, because he heard his husband speak up, even though it was barely over a whisper.

"Is he okay?"

…

**I'm sorry, you can all be upset with me now!**

**Mummy: thank you! If you can get me in touch with the writers, I'd gladly give them some pointers :D **

**Cloverifique: 35 weeks, so almost 8 months, and who knows.**

**Guest: thank you! Here it is!**

**xxx-Joyce**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, here it is. After two horrible cliffhangers, a whole chapter full of fluff! You'll get a toothache from it, I promise.**

**I'm sad to say this, but the ending is in sight. I have two more chapters planned, maybe a third, depending on what the characters decide to do with certain situations, and an epilogue.**

**Also, I replied to nobody this week, because I chose to finish the chapter instead, because I still needed to write a big chunk of it after I posted the last chapter. I'm sorry, and I'll try to reply to everyone this week!**

**Enjoy!**

CH 12

Friday, May 10th, 2023

"Blaine, you have to stop this," Kurt said as he came into the living room. It was three in the afternoon, and Blaine was huddled on the couch, like usually these days, the blinds closed so it was dim, and his iPod playing softly in the background. "Katy Perry, again? Seriously?"

Kurt shook his head and changed the playlist to his Broadway classics before settling down next to Blaine."Honey, you realize this can't keep going forever, right?"

Blaine looked up and shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I'm just so… emotional."

Kurt sighed and pushed a few curls out of Blaine's face. "We need to get you a trim, and some new hair products."

Blaine shrugged him off.

"Look, Blaine, I get it, okay? I really do, but this… it isn't healthy. You need to get off of this couch and go outside at one point or another."

"I know, Kurt, I do but just… look at him," Blaine answered. "Look at how perfectly happy he is here, in my arms."

Kurt put his chin on Blaine's shoulder and looked at their son who was sleeping peacefully in Blaine's arms. "You're adorable, but he can't sleep in your arms forever. You need to put him in his crib, or he'll get used to this and he'll never want to sleep in his bed again, so you'll have to quit your job to keep our son satisfied, and become a house husband. That will lead to you literally becoming locked up here, and you'll transform into a caveman with a beard and even more untamable curls. I love you, but I'm filing for divorce if you let that happen."

Blaine chuckled. "No you won't."

"Hmm, no I won't," Kurt agreed. "How long has he been asleep?"

"Half an hour or so?" Blaine shrugged. It might have been a little longer; he wasn't sure.

"Put him in his crib, and let him sleep there for awhile, okay?"

Blaine sighed and agreed reluctantly. He stood up from the couch, cradling his son close to his chest as he walked to the nursery. Kurt followed right behind him and watched with a smile as Blaine pressed a soft kiss against their boy's head before lowering him into his crib. He fussed a little when he was out of Blaine's warm arms, so Blaine cradled his head in his hand and talked soothingly to him. "Shh, Luke, you're okay. You have to take a little nap now, so we can cuddle some more when you wake up, okay?"

Kurt came to stand next to him, looking at their son Lucas Devon Anderson, Luke for short, with a fond smile.

"Papa loves you, Luke, Papa loves you so much."

Kurt hummed in agreement and gave the little boy his pacifier that he had spit out when he started fussing earlier. The boy eagerly started sucking on it and calmed down. "Daddy loves you, too." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pressed his husband close to his chest. "And I love you as well," he whispered against Blaine's ear.

Blaine hummed happy, his eyes still fixed on their son.

_[flashback]_

_Saturday, May 4__th__, 2023_

"_Is he okay?" Blaine was afraid of the answer as soon as the words left his mouth._

_Dr. Nete smiled gently at them. "He's fine."_

"_He's fine?" Kurt let out a breath of relies. "He's okay? Our son's okay?"_

"_Your son is perfectly healthy. They're cleaning him and Brittany up as we speak, and after that they'll transfer both of them to a private room, as you requested."_

"_Oh, God, he's okay, he's fine," Blaine repeated, clutching at Kurt, who was hugging Luna close to his chest. He was okay; their son was okay._

"_If you'd like to go to the room, we'll bring him in a minute. Brittany will take a little longer, but she'll be there soon as well," Dr. Nete said. She showed them the way and excused herself, with the promise to come back later._

"_You know what?" Carole said. "You two go to the room; we'll wait here."_

_Mrs. Anderson frowned at this. "_Can't we all wait in the room together?_ I assume that room is bigger than the delivery room."_

_Blaine sighed internally. He didn't feel like arguing with his mother at this moment, but it seemed inevitable, until Burt helped him out. "I'm sure the boys would appreciate some private moments with their family. It's nearly midnight. I think it's time for us to go to the hotel, and we'll meet the little guy tomorrow." _

_Mrs. Anderson seemed to realize Burt was right as she nodded reluctantly._

"_Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, enveloping his father in a tight hug. He looked inquiringly at Blaine, and continued as his husband nodded once. "It's Lucas."_

"_Lucas?" Carole asked._

"_Our son, his name is Lucas," Blaine repeated._

"_We- well Blaine- realized Luna's name starts with an L and a U, the second letter of both our names, so we wanted to keep that for our son," Kurt explained. "It's gonna be Luke, for short."_

"_It's a lovely name, Sweetheart," Carole said, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Give him all our love."_

"_Thanks, Mom," Kurt said, smiling as he pulled her in a hug. "Thanks for being here for us."_

"_Luna, do you want to go with your grandparents or stay with us?" Blaine asked his daughter._

"_I can stay?" she asked, uncertainly._

"_Of course, Princess."_

_She smiled. "I want to see Luke." _

"_I'll see you tomorrow?" Mrs. Anderson persisted._

"_Yes, Mother, we'll call you as soon as we can," Blaine assured her._

_She seemed to hesitate a moment before she turned around to follow Burt and Carole outside. Just before she went through the door she turned around and smiled at them. "I'm really happy everything is okay."_

…

"_Hi Daddies," the nurse said as she entered the room with a little bundle in her arms. "I have someone that can't wait to meet you." _

_Kurt's eyes grew wide as she gave the bundle to him, and he gasped as he saw his son looking up at him. Piercing blue eyes stared at him, and he couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of his mouth. "He has curls, Blaine. Baby, he has your curls."_

"_Of course he has. No offspring of mine will be able to escape the horrendous hair." Blaine nodded and pulled Luna, who had been sitting on his lap, closer to his chest. He blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears from spilling out. "Hello there, little boy. Hi, I'm your Papa, and this is your big sister, Luna." Blaine traced his finger from the top of Lukas' head over his nose to his lips, and chuckled when the baby started sucking in it eagerly. "We're gonna need to get you a pacifier, little one. We have them at home; we'll get them to you soon enough." _

"_He's so small," Luna said softly. She was looking at her brother in awe. _

"_He's 18 inches," the nurse informed them, "which is small for a new-born, but considering he was born five weeks early it's still larger than the average."_

"_He was always a little taller than the average," Blaine said, his focus still on their son._

"_He weighs six pounds four ounces. Again, it's less than the average newborn, but perfect for his length and over average if you take into account that he's five weeks early." _

_Kurt looked up at the nurse and smiled appreciatively at her. "Thank you."_

_She nodded. "They're gonna bring your surrogate back in ten minutes or so, so I'll leave you alone for now. When she comes the nurse that is with her_ _will need to go over some things with you, okay?"_

_Kurt thanked her again as she left and looked at Blaine with a smile. Blaine leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against Kurt's lips. "He's here. He's here and he's healthy. He's okay."_

_Kurt nodded tearfully and swallowed before holding out his arms to Blaine, so he could take their son._

"_Hey, there, little one. How are you?" he chuckled when Lucas yawned. "Did you see that, Daddy? I think Luke is a little tired."_

"_It is well past his bedtime," Kurt said with a smile. He grabbed Luna and hugged her. "How are you doing, Sweetheart? Do you want to hold your brother?"_

_She shook her head in denial. "He's so small."_

_Kurt agreed. "We'll teach you how to hold him properly when we're back home."_

There was a soft knock on the door of the nursery that brought Kurt and Blaine back to the present. They tore their gaze away from the crib and looked at the door.

"Dad? Papa?" a soft voice whispered. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah, come in, Princess," Blaine answered.

Luna pushed the door open and tip-toed into the room. "Did you finally place him in his crib?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded.

"And then we continued to stare at him for the next half hour," Kurt added. "I can't believe he's even smaller than you were."

"Did you… when I was born, did you hold me all the time as well?" She asked softly. "I mean, I'm not jealous or anything… I'm just, wondering."

Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I refused to let you out of my sight for even a minute. I held you all day long, even when we had to eat. I learned to eat with one hand very quickly, and your grandma helped me cut my meat, until your grandpa got tired of it and got me this carrier. I still get chills if I remember the horrendous color he chose, bright red. It clashed with everything! But I wore it anyway, because it meant you were close to me. Your grandma said you were my favorite accessory."

"Really?" Luna's eyes lit up.

Kurt hummed. "When I had to go to school again, I think I called your grandma before every period. I can't count the number of times I was almost late to class because I wanted to hear how you were doing, and as soon as I got home I put the carrier back on. It got a little difficult when you started to grab stuff, and I couldn't do my homework without you trying to get anything within your reach on my desk, but I got used to it."

Luna looked content and wrapped her arms around her dad as Lucas began to fuss again.

"I think he's hungry," Blaine said. "It's been almost three hours since his last bottle; that's almost a new record for him." Lucas had been eating more frequently than other newborns, but the nurses at the hospital had told them this was to be expected. Since he was premature he would need to eat smaller portions, but more frequently.

"I'll get one ready," Luna exclaimed as she skipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

_[flashback]_

"_Brittany, you did a marvelous job. Congrats. I'm sure these two agree with me," Dr. Nete smiled at the tired-looking woman. "Now, I now you're worn out, but I have some things we need to discuss first. We were supposed to go over it at our appointment next week, but since the little boy couldn't wait anymore,-"_

"_Lucas," Kurt interrupted._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Our boy, his name is Lucas."_

"_Oh, that's a lovely name!" Dr. Nete replied. "As I was saying, I really need to go over some details with you."_

_Brittany nodded, and Santana, who had crawled onto the bed to offer some support, extended an arm and drew her close. Brittany sighed and laid her head down on her wife's shoulder._

"_Right, so I'm not going to go over the details of the birth with you, even if that was planned, but I think you have it pretty much down," Dr. Nete smiled. "I do want to talk to you about breastfeeding."_

"_Breastfeeding?" Brittany asked, confused. "I can't breastfeed him; he's not my son."_

"_No, so this is as much Kurt and Blaine's decision as it is yours. It would be a little difficult, and it would take some organizing, but you can do it. You do produce milk. Now if you don't want to breastfeed, that's your decision, but we strongly recommend it, especially since you have the chance to do so. It's great for the baby's health."_

_Kurt frowned. "I don't… I don't want to be a bad dad, but I don't think I want that. Feeding, it's such a personal, intimate moment, I don't think I can handle Brittany feeding our baby, I'm sorry. Luna never had breast milk, and she turned out fine."_

"_It'd be unpractical, wouldn't it? I mean, a baby eats like, every four hours in the beginning, right? Britt would practically have to move in with us," Blaine added, as he looked at Santana, who was frowning as well._

"_Giving Lucas breast milk doesn't necessarily mean Brittany needs to feed him directly. We have breast pumps at the hospital she can use, and you can get one for home at a reasonable price," Dr. Nete explained. "In the beginning she would need to pump every few hours, but after a while it would only be three times a day. You can store the milk in the refrigerator for three days, so Kurt or Blaine would only need to pick it up once a day. We strongly recommend it."_

"_So, I'd be like a cow?" Brittany asked, without blinking._

_Dr. Nete choked back a laugh. "Well, I think that's a harsh way to put it."_

"_But that's basically what it is, right?" Santana said. "She's going to pump the milk out of her breasts and put it in bottles."_

"_Look, I know it sounds weird, but a lot of women who work and still want to breastfeed do it. Another thing… Since you two are expecting your own baby as well, if Brittany keeps the milk production stimulated, it would mean she could nurse your own baby as well once she's born."_

"_I… I'd like that, actually," Brittany said softly. "San, I'd like to nurse our baby."_

"_Look, how about we get you started with the breast pump now, just to try it out. The first milk you produce, the colostrum, is the most important for Lukas, so it'd be great if he could get at least that. If you decide you don't like it, you can stop at any time."_

_Brittany nodded. "I'll do it if Kurt and Blaine are okay with it."_

_Kurt looked over at his husband and son and nodded. "Yeah sure, why not?"_

"I went to Santana and Britt before I got home so there are some bottles in the refrigerator," Kurt said. "You remember how to heat them?"

"Yes," Luna answered while she rolled her eyes. 'I've used the bottle warmer a hundred times by know."

"Don't forget to test the milk on your wrist after you've heated it." Kurt reminded her.

"Dad, plea-ease," Luna sighed loudly. "I know how to do it."

Kurt shook his head and went back to the living room where Blaine was back on the couch with Lucas cradled to his chest. The boy was looking around with wide eyes. "Can you please stay young for a very long time?" he asked his son before settling beside Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "She loves to help, you know."

"Ugh, I do know, and I appreciate that, but she has such an attitude about it sometimes."

"She's a teenager," Blaine said.

"I can hear you two, remember," Luna said as she came towards the couch. "There's no wall between our living room and our kitchen."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Good, you should watch that behavior."

Luna grumbled something incomprehensible before handling the bottle to her Papa and turning around to storm off to her room.

It was Blaine's stern voice that stopped her. "Luna!"

She sighed loudly before turning around, her arms crossed over her chest. "What?"

"Would you like to feed your brother?"

Her face softened and she looked torn. "I… I don't know."

"Come on, I'll show you how to do it," Blaine proposed.

Luna bit her lip and looked between her two dads who were smiling at her reassuringly. "What if I do something wrong?"

"We're here to help you," Kurt said, as he shuffled a bit to the side to make room for Luna between them. "You remember how to hold him?"

Luna nodded as she sat down. Blaine gently put Lukas in her arms, and he looked up at her with his wide eyes. "You want to let him rest on your lap, and support his head on your arm, a little above your elbow, so you have your other hand free to hold the bottle."

Kurt gave her the bottle and nodded encouragingly at her as she gently brushed the nipple against Lucas' lips. He immediately started sucking eagerly, and Kurt grinned at the proud look of accomplishment on her face. "See, it's not that hard."

Luna smiled and hummed in agreement.

"Next we'll teach you how to change a diaper," Kurt said, with a wink to his husband.

_[flashback]_

_Monday, May 6__th__, 2023_

"_I can't believe we got to take him home already," Blaine said happily. _

"_Well, everything was okay. Dr. Nete said he's healthy, and there was no reason for him to stay. It would be different if Brittany was his mom, but she's not, so he doesn't need to stay with her while she recovers."_

"_Yes, I know, but I just assumed he would need to stay as long as Britt needs to stay after her C-section," Blaine replied as he sat down on the couch. "I also can't believe she made us promise not to visit her. She has to be in the hospital at least 3 more days."_

_Kurt hummed while he took Lukas out of his carrier and gave him to Blaine. "Yeah, I'm not too happy with that. I know she means well and wants to give us some private time with our boy, but I don't feel good, just leaving her there on her own. Santana's seven months pregnant, so it's not like she has the energy to do much." _

_Blaine eagerly cradled his son close to his chest. "At least Santana promised to let us know as soon as she was out of the hospital, so we can go over there and help them settle down again." He pressed a kiss against the top of the boy's head. "Luke, I am your father," he suddenly said in a deep voice._

"_What?" Kurt frowned and looked at Blaine. "What was that?"_

_Blaine grinned up at Kurt, "Didn't you realize? He's born on Star Wars Day."_

"_What?" Kurt repeated as he sat down next to Blaine. "You are making no sense."_

"_You know: 'May the force be with you.' It's one of the most famous quotes from Star Wars," Blaine said. _

"_Yes, you've made me watch those movies a thousand times."_

"_Now, don't exaggerate," Blaine chuckled. "Anyway, 'may the force be with you', 'May the fourth be with you'."_

"_Oh my, God, are you serious?" Kurt was laughing loudly. "Who comes up with this sort of stuff? You're such a dork sometimes."_

_Blaine protested, but couldn't help lauding with him. "I didn't make that up. It's well known among the Star War fans."_

"_Sure, Honey, whatever you say," Kurt answered._

"_Uh-oh," Blaine suddenly said in a sing-song voice. "What is that, that Papa's smelling? Has Luke made a poopoo?"_

"_Oh, no. No, no, no!" Kurt protested. "Don't start with the baby talk. It's annoying."_

"_But little Lukey has made a poopoo. Yes, he has," he continued in a high voice, teasing his husband._

"_Seriously, Blaine, don't do it. It's bad for his development."_

"_Okay, okay," Blaine laughed. "I was just teasing. Here, will you change his diaper?"_

"_Sure," Kurt took Lucas carefully from Blaine's arm, but suddenly paused halfway to the nursery. "Wait, why do I have to change him?"_

"_Uhm…"_

"_Have you ever changed a diaper?"_

"_I… sure I have… okay, no," Blaine stuttered, avoiding Kurt's eyes. "It's gross."_

"_Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "You change his diaper. We're going to have to change diapers for the next two and a half years, at the very least. You have to know how to do it."_

"_But it's gross," Blaine repeated._

"_So what were you planning to do when I'm not home?"_

"_Train Luna?" Blaine answered cheekily._

"_No way. You're not using our daughter as a diaper changer. Come on, I'll teach you, it's not that hard."_

_Blaine sighed and stood up from the couch to follow Kurt into the nursery._

"See, it's not that hard," Kurt encouraged Luna. "When the bottle is finished, you need to burp him."

"Like, put him over my shoulder and pat his back?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at his daughter and his son. He looked to Blaine to see a similar look on his husband's face. Blaine looked up at him with a fond look and mouthed 'I love you' to Kurt, who replied instantly. Blaine grabbed their camera that had been lying on the coffee table and started to take several pictures of their two children.

"So, like this, right?" Luna had put the bottle away and laid Lucas on her shoulder.

"Yes, and pat him softly on the back until he burps."

Luna did as she was instructed, until Lukas gave tiny burp.

"Oh," Kurt bit his lip. "I'll take him now."

"Why? Am I not doing it right?" Luna asked, looking confused and disappointed.

"No, uhm, it's just, he burped a little on you…"

"What?!" Luna shrieked as she handed Lucas over to Kurt and ran to her bathroom.

Kurt chuckled and looked down at his son in his arms. "That was not very nice of you, was it?" he smiled when Lucas grabbed his finger and started to suck on it. "Oh, no, little one. Not my finger, we've got pacifiers for that."

"Yes, Papa has one right here," Blaine supplied.

Lukas started to fuss a little as Kurt pulled his finger back, but quickly took the pacifier and started sucking on it with a content look. "Okay, time for your crib again, I think."

"Do we have to? Can't we keep him with us in the living room a little longer."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at the contented baby in his arms. He could feel Blaine move in closer and wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulder. He sighed happily and leaned into Blaine's embrace. "Five more minutes."

When Luna came back into the living room, she found her fathers curled together on the couch, Lucas cradled in Kurt's arms. She stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do, until Blaine stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey, Princess, come here." He opened his arms and Luna smiled as she climbed onto the couch and settled against Blaine's chest. "I love you, Princess. You did a wonderful job with Luke earlier."

Luna hummed. "I guess so. He's pretty amazing."

"He is, isn't he? Just as amazing as you."

"You're a sap, Papa."

Blaine chuckled. "I just love you all so much."

"I love you more," Luna answered.

"And I love you most," Kurt suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Blaine said, feigning shock.

"How can I sleep when you two are talking so loudly next to me?"

Luna stuck out her tongue, and Blaine poked him in his ribs.

"Hey, I have a baby in my arms!" Kurt protested, moving out of Blaine's embrace to the other end of the couch. "Okay, I'm gonna put him in his bed, you two start at dinner, and maybe we can watch a movie while we eat. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful," Blaine answered.

…

**Thanks for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next update, well I'm aiming for next weekend again :)**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, I'll be honest with you, I spent the whole week watching Games of Thrones (it's **_**sooooo**_** good), and I have barely written anything for the next chapter, so I hope to finish it the next week, but no promises when it'll be up.**

**Also, I'm warning you (I'm so sad this needs a warning), BottomBlaine! So no flaming, idiotic 'omg, ur blaine iz such a stupid pussy bottom, hez no man' comments, because they will be deleted and, if possible, reported. If you don't like it, you have been warned, just skip it.**

**Enjoy!**

CH 13

Monday, June 3rd, 2023

"No," Kurt groaned as crying erupted from the baby monitor on his nightstand.

Next to him Blaine moaned and gave Kurt a nudge. "Your turn."

"No, I can't! I'm sure I can't even walk in a straight line, that's how tired I am."

"I went the last time he cried," Blaine protested.

Kurt grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. "Maybe he'll stop if we ignore it."

"Yes, because that helped the last four times."

"Please, Blaine. I need to go to the shop tomorrow. Please, Sweetheart."

Blaine sighed in defeat as he threw the covers back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You owe me one."

"I love you," Kurt replied in a sweet voice.

Blaine shook his head as he stood up and padded blindly toward the nursery. Behind him he could hear Kurt turn over, trying to get comfortable again. He opened the door to the nursery and grabbed the pacifier that was lying on the floor. He guessed Luke had spit it out in his sleep, kicked against it and then woken up realizing it was gone, like the last four times. "Hey little man, here's your pacifier again. Do you think you can keep it in your mouth now?" Lukas immediately spit it out and started to cry again. Blaine sighed and tried to give it back, but he kept on screaming. "Baby boy, you're gonna cry your eyes out. Shh." Blaine took a deep breath and lifted Lucas out of the bed. "What's wrong, Luke? Ooh, I think I smell what's wrong." He quickly changed the diaper – he was getting good at it, he thought proudly – and put Luke back in bed before pressing a kiss against his head and shuffling back to crawl under the covers and hope Luke slept for at least an hour.

As soon as he lay down, Kurt curled himself around Blaine and hummed. "Thank you."

"S'okay," Blaine slurred. "Sleep now."

They've got a full thirty minutes of peace before the baby monitor started to blare again.

"There's no winning with this one," Blaine groaned, already throwing his legs out of the bed to get up. "I'm tired of this."

"Blaine? What'cha gonna do?" Kurt murmured.

Blaine ignored his husband as he shuffled to the nursery, picking up the pacifier on his way to the crib. He gave it back to his son, and picked him up out of his bed. "Daddy is not gonna like this, Luke, but Papa is tired of getting out of bed every 30 minutes." He cradled Lucas to his chest and walked over to the stroller that stood in the corner of his room. He laid Lucas in it and maneuvered them both back to his and Kurt's room.

"Blaine?" Kurt frowned as he felt Blaine lay back down. "Did you bring him with you?"

"I know you want him to sleep in his own bed so he won't get used to this, but you need to go to work tomorrow, and I'm tired of getting out of bed every half hour. He's small enough to sleep in his stroller, and if he spits his pacifier out at least it won't fall on the floor and I can give it back without getting out of bed."

"S'okay," Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss against Blaine's cheek. "Sleep now, little one."

Blaine hummed in agreement and rolled over so he was facing Lucas. Kurt was lying on his stomach, one arm under his head and the other one softly stroking Blaine's side. Blaine felt himself falling asleep again under the gentle touch, until his little boy spit out his pacifier again.

…

"Papa? Dad?"

A loud whisper startled Blaine. "Luna?" He looked around in confusion, until his eyes fell on Lucas who was still peacefully sleeping in his stroller, his own thumb in his mouth and the pacifier next to him. "He slept through the rest of the night?"

Kurt hummed as he smiled at his son. "I'm still tired though."

"Papa, I need to go to Mary's. You promised you'd go with me since it's far east in Brooklyn."

"Oh, right." Blaine remembered his promise from the day before. He glanced over at Kurt who was looking dead tired before making a decision. "Luna, can you call your friend and tell her we'll be half an hour late? I'm gonna get ready, we need to take Luke with us so your Dad can sleep."

Luna grumbled something inaudible and turned around to stomp back to her room.

"Blaine?" Kurt opened one eye and looked at his husband.

"Sleep, Sweetheart. I'm gonna drop Luna off and take Luke with me." Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "I'll get dressed and then I'll come and get Luke, okay?"

Kurt hummed, already dozing off again when Blaine went to take a quick shower.

…

"Blaine?" Kurt called when he heard the front door open.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen to see a bleary-eyed Kurt sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Depends on what you call awake."

Blaine chuckled as he pressed a kiss against his lips.

"How are you so awake? I slept more than you but you're still bouncing around," Kurt mumbled.

"Lots and lots of Starbucks," Blaine replied. "So I dropped Luna off at Mary's, and look what I found on the way back." He looked down at his stomach where Luke was sitting comfortably against his chest.

"A scarf?"

"Noo, silly," Blaine shook his head. "It's a baby wrap."

"A baby wrap?"

"Yes, you remember a few weeks back when we talked about that carrier you had when Luna was a baby?"

"The horrendous red one, yes, I remember," Kurt shuddered at the memory of how it had clashed with almost all of his clothes.

"Right," Blaine laughed, "so I decided to drop by the baby store to get one, but the women showed me this. It's called a Boba wrap, and it's this piece of fabric you can knot around you. The instructions are in the box. There's a different wrap for newborns and some older babies. It's so much easier than that stroller for the subway and just walking around in the city." Blaine sat down next to Kurt and grabbed his coffee to take a sip. "I love how easy it is. I almost left the stroller on some street corner. Look, I can just sit down, and still have Luke with me."

Kurt made a silly face at his son who was looking around curiously. "I like it. I never had many problems with Luna's stroller in Lima, but I guess it's harder here in New York, and we've been meaning to get one of these carriers anyway."

Blaine hummed. "Do you ever think about moving?"

"Back to Lima?" Kurt made a face. "Not really, no. Do you?"

"Not to Lima, but maybe, I don't know, to a house. Not that far away from the city, since we both work here, but something with a little more outside space. A room for your sewing, a room for my music, an attic and a yard, maybe even a pool."

"You've been thinking about this?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's just… I love the city, I do, but I would love a yard where Luke could play outside once he's older, or a big livingroom where Luna could have sleepovers with her friends, maybe a dog."

Kurt blinked and took another sip of his coffee. "I love the city, but I can see you're saying."

"A house is a good investment. We don't even need to sell this place. We can rent it out for a while, and maybe Luna can use it when she goes to college, if she goes to college in New York."

"You _really_ have been thinking about this, haven't you," Kurt remarked. "I mean, I get it, I do, and it all makes sense, but it's a little overwhelming. I'll be honest, I hadn't thought about it before now." He hadn't, but when Blaine talked about it, he had to admit it sounded nice. He loved their apartment in the city, but he could love a house in a neighborhood as well.

"I know. Just think about it, okay?"

"I will," Kurt nodded. "I'm not opposed it… it's just.."

"A lot, I get it, but Kurt," Blaine looked at his husband.

"Yes?"

"I just want us to be happy. If you're not happy with a house with a picket fence and a yard I'll gladly stay in Manhattan with you," Blaine said honestly. "It's just an idea I've been toying with."

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips. "I love you, too, and if I didn't need to be at the store in an hour and if Luke were sleeping, I'd take you right back to bed."

Blaine grinned wolfishly. "Sounds like a promise for tonight?"

Kurt winked and suppressed a yawn. "If I'm still awake by then."

Friday, June 21st, 2023

"Do you have everything? Clothes? Books?"

"Dad!"

"Do you have enough money? I'm sure there's an ATM here somewhere, or I can give you my credit card in case of emergencies," Kurt rambled.

"Dad, please!"

"Kurt, Honey, you need to calm down." Blaine chuckled. They were dropping Luna off at the airport. A stewardess would be there any minute to help her until she was in Ohio, where Burt and Carole would be ready to pick her up. "I'm sure you parents won't let her pay for anything anyway." Burt and Carole had rented a cabin at the lake, and Finn and Kate would be there as well with their daughter. Kurt and Blaine had been invited to come along, but had declined the offer, saying they didn't want to make the trip with a six-week-old baby. "We're gonna miss you, Princess."

Luna nodded and hugged Blaine close. "I'll miss you, too."

"If you wanna come home, just call and one of us will come to get you, okay?" Kurt insisted.

"I'll be okay, Dad," Luna promised. "It's only 10 days."

Kurt sighed and pulled her into his side, since Lucas was in his wrap against his chest. "I'm gonna miss you so much. I don't think you've ever been away for 10 days in a row."

Suddenly Blaine's phone started to ring. He frowned as he took it out of his pocket, but denied the call as soon as he saw the caller ID. Kurt frowned at him, but Blaine shook his head to indicate they'd talk about it later.

"Do you promise to show Luke the videos I made? So he won't forget me?" Luna had been afraid her little brother would forget her while she was away, so Blaine had suggested she'd make a video. She had ended up making a video for every day she was gone, and had even promised to make some in Ohio she could send to them over email.

"I promise," Kurt answered.

"And you brought your laptop, right? So you can Skype us whenever you want," Blaine added.

Luna nodded as the stewardess approached them and introduced herself.

"Hi, there. My name is Laura, and I'm gonna help you get to Ohio." She quickly explained what would happen, and after a few more hugs Luna was on her way, leaving Blaine, Kurt and Lucas behind.

"It'll be okay," Blaine said, reassuring himself more than anyone else.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his phone. "I'm gonna call my dad to say she's on the plane and remind him to pick her up."

Blaine nodded. "I'll get us a cab to get back home."

…

Kurt settled into the couch, his eyes sliding shut. He was so tired. Lucas still woke up at least three or four times each night, crying his eyes out because he spit out his pacifier in his sleep. Between that, and the nightly feedings, he and Blaine picked up the bad habit of falling asleep on the couch in Lucas' room so they could get the pacifier back to him as soon as he realized it was gone. It also meant at least one of them could get a full night of sleep, because they didn't wake the other up getting in and out of bed. Last night Kurt had slept in the nursery, and Lukas had kept him awake most of the night. He missed sleeping with Blaine. He missed just being with Blaine. He loved his son, but he was taking a toll on their intimate relationship. Both had started going into work again, coordinating their schedules so one of them was always able to be home with Lucas, but that also limited the time they were home together, which was often consumed by Luna, who still needed her fair share of attention from them as well.

"Okay, I fed him, changed his diaper, and put him in his bed, so if we're lucky he'll sleep for at least two hours," Blaine said with bright eyes. They both had taken the day off to take Luna to the airport, and they were hoping to get some time alone.

Kurt hummed contentedly, his eyes still closed as he stretched his arms so Blaine could snuggle up to him. "Who called you earlier? At the airport."

"Oh," Blaine's mood suddenly shifted. "My father."

"Your father?" Kurt sounds confused. "Why would he call?"

"I have no idea, I'll call him back tomorrow or so. I really don't want to talk about him right now," Blaine said suggestively as he pressed a few kisses against Kurt's jaw line, as Kurt tried to suppress a yawn.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I know we planned today to reconnect a little, but I'm so tired. I think I slept two hours in total last night."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, pressing a kiss against Kurt's cheek to try to hide his disappointment. "Okay."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him. "I miss you, so much. I miss just sleeping together, not even the messing around, although I miss that as well. I just—miss you."

Blaine nodded. "I know, I really know. Just get some sleep, okay? Get into our bed and get a few hours of sleep."

"Will you join me?"

Blain hummed in agreement and pulled Kurt off the couch with him, leading them both to their bedroom. They stumbled onto the bed, and Kurt curled into Blaine immediately, his body molding around Blaine's, with one leg thrown over Blaine's hips and his head on Blaine's chest. "I missed this so much."

"We're just gonna cuddle until he wakes up, aren't we?"

Kurt sighed at the bitter disappointment he could hear in Blaine's voice and lifted his head. "I'm sorry, Honey, but I'm not really up to anything right now. I'm so tired."

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm just… I don't know."

"You're disappointed, I get it."

"No, it's… I'm just worried. I mean, it'll take at least till he's six months before he sleeps through the night, maybe even more. What'll happen to us as a couple in the meantime?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I know I love you, and we'll get through this together," Kurt said softly.

"But we need to make time for each other. We need to think of _us_ every now and then. I don't want us to become this couple that lives next to each other instead of with each other," Blaine says, voicing his fears and insecurities.

"You're right." Kurt nods. "Look, it's still early. Let's get some sleep now; take Luke out for a long walk in the afternoon so he'll get lots of fresh air and hopefully sleep a few hours tonight so we can focus on us, okay? I don't want us to just live next to each other, Blaine. I love you so much, and _we_—_us_, it's important to me. I really want you to know that."

"I know, Love, I know. As long as we can talk about it like this, it'll be fine. I trust in us." He pulled Kurt closer to his body. "Sleep now, okay?"

Kurt nodded and pressed a kiss against Blaine's chest. "I love you."

…

"This was wonderful," Kurt laughed happily as he turned around and hugged Blaine once they got back in the apartment, a sideways hug, since Lucas was still in his wrap, secure against Blaine's chest. "I'm so glad we talked this morning, and this walk was just what we needed."

Blaine smiled broadly.

"It's such a wonderful day, and we're here together," Kurt continued to gush.

"A few hours of sleep, a walk in the park and a phone call that our daughter has arrived safely really does wonders for your mood, doesn't it?" Blaine grinned as he grabbed his husband's hands and intertwined their fingers for a moment.

Kurt nodded and smiled wickedly before pressing an off-center kiss against Blaine's lips. "All of that, and the promise of a few quiet moments with my husband in a little while."

"How about you take a shower while I feed this little man here?" Blaine suggested as Kurt took Lucas out of the wrap so Blaine could put the fabric away.

"Hmm, sounds good," Kurt said happily as he pressed a few raspberry kisses against Lucas' clothed stomach. Lucas grabbed Kurt's hair in delight and started to gurgle. "Can you sleep for a few hours little guy? Daddy would really appreciate that."

Blaine smiled as Kurt gave Lucas back to him so he could go to the bathroom, and his smile grew even wider when Kurt pressed another kiss against his lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was a promise, a promise of more later, so he happily started to heat Lucas' milk. Lucas was a happy baby most of the time, especially during the day. It was the nights that were difficult.

He was still sitting on the couch with Lucas when Kurt emerged from the shower in yoga pants and a tank top. He looked absolutely gorgeous to Blaine, who watched him with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to put him to bed so you can take a quick shower?" Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head. "Let's put him to bed together. I'd rather take a shower afterwards, especially with what I have in mind."

"Oh," Kurt blushed a deep scarlet, but looked pleased. "What about dinner?

"After my shower?" Blaine cocked his head as he got up. "He's fed, he's sleepy,…" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence, but the implication was there.

"Yeah," Kurt's voice sounded a little deeper than before. "Let's put him to bed."

As Blaine predicted, Lucas was happily asleep in a few minutes, so he lead Kurt out of the nursery and pressed him close to his own body as soon as the door was closed behind them. Their lips melted together effortlessly, Kurt's fingers wrapping themselves in Blaine's curls as Blaine's hand squeezed around Kurt's middle. They made their way to the bedroom on instinct, and giggled as Kurt's knees hit the bed and they tumbled onto it. "I feel like a teenager again," Blaine said, as he buried his face in Kurt's neck. "How desperate are we, if we can't even go without sex for a few weeks?"

Kurt pushed Blaine back so he could remove the t-shirt he was wearing. "Not desperate, just in love."

Blaine hummed and sat back on his knees, so he was hovering over Kurt and he could press his husband's tank top up to reveal his stomach. "So ridiculously in love still after all these years." He pressed fleeting kisses against it that made Kurt giggle and wrap one of his hands back in Blaine's curls. He pushed Kurt's yoga pants down, and a pleased noise escaped his mouth as he saw Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear. He mouthed Kurt's cock, which was growing harder under his touch with every second. He pressed a kiss against the tip before sucking briefly on it and releasing it again. His tongue darted out, and he swirled it around he tip, teasingly. He had missed this, being intimate with his husband, having Kurt fall apart under his hands. He pressed himself back up and smiled widely before pressing their lips together again. He felt Kurt squirm underneath him, trying to get his pants off with his feet. He wanted to press Kurt down into the mattress and just rut against him like this, without breaking contact for even a minute. He felt Kurt's hand on his pants, pulling at the button and zipper, and his mind flooded with thoughts about where this was actually leading to, until he was pulled back to reality harshly when a loud cry pierced through the baby monitor.

Kurt groaned and dropped his head on the pillow with a frustrated sigh. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Just, stay here, okay? I'll be back in a minute," he promised as he got up and zipped his pants back up. He quickly walked to the nursery, grabbed Lucas' pacifier off the floor and gave it back to his son. He smiled down at the baby, who closed his eyes immediately as soon as he had his pacifier again. He waited for a few moments, to make sure his son was really back to sleep before skipping back to their bedroom. He was going to have Kurt inside him again, which hadn't happened in way too long. In the first two weeks after Lucas' birth they had still had the energy for some quick blowjobs and hand jobs, but after he started crying more and they had taken turns sleeping in his room, their intimacy had decreased to quick kisses and lingering looks.

He rushed back into their room to find Kurt under the blankets, on his side with his eyes closed and his face burrowed in Blaine's cushion, breathing steadily. His face fell as he saw his husband's sleeping form. He was tempted to wake him for a moment, before admitting defeat and removing his pants so he could crawl next to Kurt in his boxers. At the very least he got to sleep a few hours with Kurt in his arms, which was more than they'd had the last few weeks. He slipped under the blankets and put one of his arms carefully around Kurt's frame to pull his husband close to his body. He felt Kurt curl around him instinctively, and closed his eyes when he felt Kurt's erection bump against his hip. He must have been very tired to have fallen sleep like this. It took even more of Blaine's self-control not to respond as Kurt started to rub himself against Blaine's hips. Blaine swallowed and tried to turn Kurt away, not wanting to take advantage of the situation and ignoring his own growing arousal. He turned on his back, closing his eyes and thinking maybe he should take that shower now, and make it a cold one, when he felt Kurt's hand move to his groin and cup him over his boxers. His eyes flew open and he saw Kurt leaning over him, staring at him with wide eyes and a playful smile.

"You didn't think I'd really fallen asleep, did you?"

Blaine nodded his head and shrugged. "I figured you were still tired."

"I am, but I am also looking forward to some quality time with my husband."

Blaine keened as Kurt kept massaging him through his boxers, and searched out Kurt's mouth to press their lips back together. In an ideal world he'd like to take his time. He'd like to map out every freckle on Kurt's skin, and suck at every sensitive spot he knew on his husband's body. In reality however, he knew there was a big change their son would wake up soon, and he needed to use the time they had to the fullest, so he pushed Kurt down, shimmied out of his boxers and straddled Kurt's hips, one knee at either side of his body. He smiled when Kurt's hand flew to his sides and started to gently knead the flesh. Blaine surged forward, grabbed Kurt's face with both hands and pressed an urgent kiss against Kurt's mouth, opening his lips so he could suck on Kurt's tongue.

"Blaine," He felt Kurt shivering as his hands slipped from Kurt's shoulder, roaming down. He felt Kurt's chest rising and falling urgently, and couldn't help but smile against Kurt's lips.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated. Kurt could feel his husband smile, and smiled back against his lips as he continued to explore Blaine's sides and back, occasionally squeezing his ass so he would press closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, please, we have to hurry up. Please, baby," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "I want you inside me so bad."

Kurt nodded and cupped Blaine's face with one hand, his thumb grazed over Blaine's lips, and he sucked in a deep breath when Blaine's tongue darted out to lick at the digit. He knew they had to hurry up, their son could wake up any minute, and he preferred not to be inside Blaine when that happened.

Blaine's hand opened their bedside drawer and started rummaging through it blindly until his hand closed over the all too familiar bottle. He let out a surprised yelp when Kurt's fingers started exploring around his asshole without any lubricant. He opened the bottle and yanked Kurt's hand back to pour a generous amount over his fingers. Kurt's other hand, that was still cupping his face, pulled him down so their lips connected again. He let out a contended sigh when Kurt pushed his index finger past his rim and automatically started grinding his hips. It might have been a while, but his body remembered all too well what to do. He cupped Kurt's face with both hands again and pulled back slightly so he could look at Kurt. His breathing was erratic, and a moan escaped his lips as he felt Kurt push his middle finger in, alongside the first one.

"Okay?"

Blaine chuckled breathlessly and nodded fervently. "So good, Baby. So good." He was alternating between pushing back against Kurt's fingers and grinding down so their erections would glide together. He felt Kurt scissoring his fingers inside him, and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his body take over completely. He could feel Kurt all around him, inside him, but it wasn't nearly enough. Even the third and fourth finger Kurt pushed in wasn't satisfying him the way he wanted, needed it.

"Kurt, come on. It's fine. I'm okay; I'm stretched enough."

But Kurt shook his head. "A little more, Darling. It's been a long time; I don't want to hurt you."

Blaine let out a frustrated groan and grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting a generous amount over his hands before lifting his hips up from where he was straddling Kurt to grab his husband's cock. He spread the lube around with quick strokes, keening in pride as Kurt bucked his hips in Blaine's tight fist, and pulled his hand back when he was done, wiping it carelessly on the sheets.

Kurt had wanted to keep fingering Blaine a bit longer, just to make sure he was properly stretched, but when Blaine's hand had wrapped around his shaft, he had lost all common sense and started bucking his hips in the tight heat of Blaine's fist and he knew if he didn't get inside Blaine soon, his husband would be severely disappointed. So as soon as Blaine wiped his hand off on the sheet, he pulled his fingers out of Blaine and grabbed his erection. He squeezed the base, hoping to calm himself down before guiding Blaine's hips above him and pushing the head of his cock against Blaine's rim. He let out a surprised yelp when Blaine pushed down on him in a swift movement, so he was fully seated on Kurt within seconds. Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's sides on instinct. He needed something to hold onto, to keep him grounded. He felt Blaine's hand on his face again, cupping his jaw and turned his head to press a kiss against the palm. That seemed to jolt Blaine into action. He started to move his hips in a circular motion, moaning softly at the sensation. Kurt's hips bucked up in response to Blaine's heat, and he felt Blaine tighten around him.

Blaine's eyes were closed, and soft sighs escaped his lips with every thrust Kurt made. He would have been content to stay like this forever, but the tightening heat in his stomach told him differently. It had been weeks, and together with the anticipation that had been building all day, he knew it would be over soon. Too soon for his liking, but he didn't want to hold back either. He wanted to reach his peak, tumble over the edge together with his husband, the love of his life, the only man that ever got to see him like this, totally free, no boundaries and no holding back. He tightened his muscles around Kurt, and groaned as he felt Kurt grabbing his sides and turning them over.

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck and started pushing into Blaine mercilessly. He knew from the sounds Blaine was making he wasn't gonna hold out long. Blaine's legs tightened around his back, trapping Blaine's erection between their bodies, creating a wonderful friction for him. He could feel Blaine's fingers scraping along his back, encouraging him to go faster, harder, and if possible even deeper. He needed to last, keep on going so Blaine would come first, until he'd tightened his muscles around Kurt as his orgasm washed over him, milking Kurt's own orgasm from him. That's what he wanted, what he needed. He wanted to make his husband feel amazing, make him feel what only Kurt could give him, what only the two of them shared with one another. He pulled his head back from Blaine's neck to press their lips together, not kissing, just breathing, gasping into each other, until he got what he wanted: Blaine clamping down around him as he threw his head back and shuddering in delight, his come spilling between them and spreading over their stomachs, Blaine's blissed out face as Kurt spilled his own seed deep in Blaine, and claiming what was his years ago, his beautiful husband that made him forget everything around them, until it was just the two of them, panting, breathing together. He pulled out carefully and collapsed against Blaine's side, boneless and content. He felt Blaine's arms pulling him closer, tighter against Blaine's body. He felt his husband gasp for air beside him, and buried his face against Blaine's chest, humming happily and lazily stroking his stomach with one hand, gathering up Blaine's come and sucking it of his fingers until he was clean and shivering under Kurt's touch, and Kurt just knew if they were still teenagers, they would be getting ready for round two in mere minutes. That wasn't the case, though, so Kurt felt content with just lying beside Blaine, basking in the afterglow and hoping that after dinner and a shower they could find some more time, because he had missed this more than he could have ever imagined.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was still peppering kisses against Blaine's chest, at every spot he could reach from where he was curled next to Blaine without moving too much. He felt tired, but satisfied, and mostly surprised that their son was still soundly sleeping in his own room. Blaine's hand was softly combing through Kurt's hair. Blaine was tempted to ignore his cell phone when it started ringing, especially since he didn't recognize the ringtone, but in the back of his mind was the thought that maybe it was Brittany from the hospital to say Santana had gone into labor, so he grabbed the phone and answered it without checking the caller ID.

He chuckled as Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's waist and let a happy sigh escape his lips. "Hello?"

"Blaine? It's your father."

…

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.**

**Xx Joyce**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**It's here, it's the last chapter! No more sequels, prequels, one-shots,… (well, I'm never ruling out those.)**  
**I can't believe it!**

**Enjoy this last chapter, and look out for the epilogue somewhere next week!**

CH 14

Friday, June 21st, 2023

"Father?" Blaine immediately shot up. Why had he answered his phone? He should have just ignored it. "Why are you calling?"

"Does a father need a reason to call his son?"

"We haven't spoken since Christmas," Blaine responded coldly. He could feel Kurt move out of his embrace and saw him bending down to grab his yoga pants and tank top from the floor.

"Well, I figured it was time to call. How are you?"

Kurt also grabbed Blaine's pants and helped him into them, tapping his ass so Blaine could lift it and he could pull them up over his hips. "We're fine. It's a lot of work, a newborn, but we're handling it." Blaine saw Kurt staring at him suspiciously. He was waiting for the bomb to drop as well. His father wouldn't call for no reason.

"Right, your mother showed me some pictures."

"She did?" Blaine asked, curious.

"I was… surprised, to say the least."

Blaine was silent, not sure what to say. He knew the pictures they gave his mother: a few of the four of them, a few with Luna and Luke, and a whole lot of Luke alone. He also knew that his son had a head full of black curls in every single one of them. If his father didn't see the obvious resemblances between Lucas and Blaine, he would definitely notice that.

"I'll be in town in two weeks, and I wondered if I could pay you guys a visit."

"Uhm… yes, sure. I, uhm…" Blaine was speechless for a moment. "Luna's with her grandparents right now, but she'll be back by then, so we'll all be here."

"Yes, that'll work. I arrive on the fourth. I was hoping we could meet for dinner on the fifth.

"I, uhm, let me check with Kurt first, okay?" He lowered his phone and looked at Kurt in wonder. "He wants to have dinner with us on the fifth."

"All of us?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I guess," Kurt answered, his face showing his surprise. "If he wants to try, we shouldn't stand in the way of that."

Blaine agreed and put his phone back against his ear. He heard Luke getting fussy over the baby monitor and saw Kurt leaving to go get him while he made arrangements with his dad. His father said he'd make reservations and get in touch with them a few days beforehand.

When Kurt came back in the room a few moments later, he gave Luke to Blaine and handed a warmed bottle to him. Almost automatically Blaine raised the bottle to give to Luke, who eagerly wrapped his lips around the nipple and started sucking.

"I don't get it."

Kurt hummed. "Maybe he's trying?"

"My dad doesn't try, Kurt. He never tried to accept me; he never came to any of my performances at school."

"He came to our wedding," Kurt supplied.

Blaine let out a shallow laugh as he handed the almost empty bottle back to Kurt and held Lucas up against his shoulder to let him burp. "He came because my mother forced him, and he left as soon as was socially acceptable."

Kurt shrugged and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. He heard Lucas burp and felt Blaine adjust him in his arms so he was sitting between them. "We'll just have to see what happens when we see him. If he's really trying, I think we should give him a chance, but if it turns out he isn't, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Blaine nodded. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned it."

"Hmm, good." He turned his head and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "Love you."

Monday, July 1st, 2023

"Are you serious?" Kurt squealed. "Why didn't you call us before? I don't care it was the middle of the night. Yes, we'll be there right away." He hung up the phone and jogged to the nursery where Blaine was cooing with Lucas, who was lying on his changing table, gurgling and kicking his tiny feet in the air as Blaine pressed raspberry kisses against Lucas' bare stomach. "Sweetheart, get him dressed. We need to go to the hospital right away."

Blaine looked up with wide eyes. "Is she in labor?"

Kurt shook his head. "She's already given birth. She went into labor in the middle of the night."

"What?!"

Kurt nodded fervently. "Come on, we need to go. I want to see the baby."

"Okay, let's get Lucas dressed and go, go, go!"

…

"Look how beautiful she is," Kurt cooed as Brittany laid the small baby girl in his arms. "I'm your Uncle Kurt, baby girl. Look, Luke, look how beautiful your new best friend is."

Luke was sitting against Blaine's chest blowing spit bubbles.

"He likes her," Blaine decided. "Congrats girls! Santana, you did a wonderful job."

Santana smiled at them from her bed. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She is," Kurt agreed as he laid her back in Britt's arms. "She has your gorgeous black hair combined with bright blue eyes. Hopefully they stay like that. I think Lucas' eyes are starting to turn brownish golden, like Blaine's. He's like a miniature copy of his papa."

"An even smaller version of Blaine, the kid will be a midget," Santana quipped.

"I see becoming a mom hasn't decreased your bitchiness," Blaine answered, rolling his eyes.

"Never!"

Kurt shook his head at the playful banter between his husband and Santana, but decided to come between them before they got over-excited. "Why didn't you call us before?"

"We didn't want a waiting room full of people. This was our moment," Santana explained. "We were the only two allowed in the delivery room anyway."

Blaine nodded. "Now, I have to ask- Ariel?"

Brittany giggled and started to explain. "I wanted a special name, for our special daughter. I want her to be as special as a magical creature, like Kurt is a unicorn…"

"A unicorn? I thought you were a dolphin?" Blaine murmured to Kurt, who promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"..but we have a daughter, and since a girl can't be a unicorn, I figured she'd be a mermaid, like Ariel!"

"So, like the Disney movie?" Blaine asked.

Santana nodded and looked fondly at her wife.

"Well, I think this calls for presents," Kurt exclaimed. "I couldn't bring everything, because well, it makes more sense to take them to your apartment right away, but this'll give you good idea." He opened his messenger bag and handed a sketchbook to Santana, who opened it and started flipping through the pages curiously.

"Is this…?"

Kurt nodded. "All _Hummel_ exclusives. I made them myself. They're different sizes, like the winter coat is for six to eight months, and the summer dresses are for around a year."

"You made a whole wardrobe!" Santana said, in awe. "Kurt, I know how much your clothes cost. This is way too much."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not just for the baby… well it is, but it's also to thank you, for what you did for us." He felt Blaine grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. "You guys gave us our children. That's something you can't put a price on."

Santana sniffed and looked back down at the book in her lap. "I… Britt did that."

"But you where there for Britt when we couldn't be, even when she was pregnant with Luna, I remember," Kurt said.

"You're both great friends to us," Blaine added, "and what you gave us, like Kurt said, it's priceless."

Brittany laid Ariel in Santana's arms and pulled first Kurt, and then Blaine in a tight hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Boo. When you get home, we'll bring the clothes and a few meals so the two of you can enjoy the first week of Ariel without bothering with cooking and stuff."

"And Luna," Blaine added. "She's gonna be so pissed you didn't wait for her to be back home to give birth."

Tuesday, July 2nd, 2023

"Hey, Princess!" Blaine opened the door and immediately drew his daughter in a tight hug. "We missed you."

"Hey, Papa."

Blaine smiled as she ran past him to the middle of the living room where Lucas was lying on his play blanket. He shook his head with a fond smile before turning back to Carole and Burt, who were still standing in the hall. "Come in, you guys. Thanks for bringing Luna back home." He gave each of them a quick hug and closed the door behind them.

"It's no problem, Son. Any excuse to see that other grandchild of ours is welcome."

"Well, we're both glad you're here, I hope you had a good time," Blaine answered as they walked toward the living room. The sight before his eyes made his heart swell with pride. Lucas was staring at the bright toys that were spinning above his head, one of his hands in the air like he was almost trying to grab it, but as soon as Luna said his name his head turned to the sound of her voice.

"He recognizes me!" Luna said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"He missed you," Kurt said as he came up behind her, pressing a kiss against her temple. "If he got fussy, we'd show him one of your videos and he'd calm down immediately."

"Really?" Luna's eyes lit up as she continued to play with the toys so Lucas would hold out his hands as if he wanted to grab it.

"Hey, Dad, Carole." Kurt engulfed his parents in a hug. "I hope you had a great time."

"We did," Carole answered. "Finn and Kate send their love, and insist you join us next year, so we can make it an annual family tradition."

"We'd love to," Kurt replied. "Wouldn't we, Sweetheart?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Now, get me my grandson," Burt insisted. "I haven't seen the little boy in weeks. I bet he barely recognizes me."

Kurt nodded at Luna who had shot him a questioning look. She carefully put her hand around Luke's body so she could lift him close to her chest and bring him to her grandpa, who was eagerly waiting for them on the couch.

"So, how's it going?" Carole asked softly to Kurt who was standing close to her.

Kurt's lips quirked up in a half smile. "He's a difficult sleeper, and I definitely had more energy when Luna was at this age, as you can probably see from the bags under my eyes." He sighed happily at the sight of Blaine talking to Burt excitedly about Lucas. "It's great. I love it. We're a family, you know. We handle it together."

"I'm glad." she squeezed his arm lightly. "If we can offer any help, tell us. We'd gladly come babysit for a weekend if you two need some time alone."

Kurt ducked his head and blushed. "I… thanks, Mom. We might take you up on that offer."

Meanwhile, conversation on the couch had turned from exited baby talk to more serious matters. Luna had retreated to her room to shower and unpack her stuff, and Blaine had taken the opportunity to consult with Burt, who was more like a dad to him than his own father.

"I don't know what he wants from us, Burt. I'm worried I'm setting us up for a failure."

Burt nodded. "I can see why you're worried, but you need to keep an open mind, Son. He might be really trying. He's your father; I think you need to give him one last chance at least."

"I'm just… I'm afraid, what if he's an ass, as usual? I wouldn't mind if it was just going to be me, but I don't want Luna to be disappointed, or feel rejected."

"Just be honest with her. Tell her why she hasn't seen your father that much and why you are meeting him now. She's not a child anymore; that much has become clear to me this past two weeks. She's turning into a young woman. She can handle the truth."

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Luna asked as she came back in the living room, her hair still dripping wet from the shower. "And Dad, can you braid my hair?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded. "Go sit on a chair."

"Right, our big news. Guess who decided to come into the world yesterday?"

"Aunt Santana had her baby?"

"She did. They have a beautiful little girl named Ariel," Kurt said as he started to comb Luna's long hair.

"Like that Disney movie?" Burt asked, surprised.

"Oh, hush," Carole interrupted. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Disney."

"Actually, Britt had a rather lovely theory concerning unicorns and other magical creatures that somehow connected to the name. I'm sure she'd love to explain it to you tomorrow, when we go visit," Blaine said, chuckling.

"We're going there tomorrow?" Luna was almost bouncing in excitement, but suddenly scrunched up her face and moaned. "Ouch, Dad, don't pull so hard; you're hurting me."

"If you want to be pretty, you need to learn how to suffer," Kurt answered, resolute. "Now sit still before I mess it up."

…

Friday, July 5th, 2023

"Okay, so you remember what we talked about?" Kurt asked, straightening his shirt as he checked himself in the reflecting glass of the restaurant.

"I'm confused. Why do I need to call him Mr. Anderson?" Luna frowned. "You look fine, Dad. Stop ogling yourself."

"She's right, Love, you look stunning, as always." Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "I want you to call him that, so he realizes he's not a part of this family yet, and he needs to get his act together before that happens."

"Right, he doesn't like me because I'm not yours biologically, but he likes Luke, because he is."

"No, that's not it," Kurt protested weakly.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Let's not lie, okay. That's it, but we made a deal, if he doesn't want to be your grandfather, he doesn't get to be Luke's either."

Luna nodded. "I can sit between you, right? So I don't have to sit next to him."

"I think it's gonna be a table of four, two at each side," Kurt said, as he held the door of the restaurant for Blaine, who was pushing Lucas' stroller. "But we'll make sure one of us sitting next to you and the other one across from you, okay?"

"He's back there." Blaine nodded at the table his father was sitting at. "Hello, Father."

"Blaine," he nodded. "Kurt—Luna."

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Luna politely extended her hand.

Blaine smiled slightly when his father shook it, and pulled Lucas from his stroller. "And this is our boy, Lucas Devon Anderson." He sat down next to his father with Luke in his lap as Kurt and Luna took a seat across them.

"Devon, like your middle name?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Blaine took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, Luna's middle name is Elizabeth, like Kurt's, and Luke has my middle name. We thought it'd be a nice touch."

"So I'm assuming he's yours by blood then?"

"Does it really matter, Father? Can't you just be happy for us?"

"I am, but the kid has Anderson blood flowing through his veins, so of course it matters. There's potential in him."

"So you're saying there's no potential in Luna? My daughter, who gets almost all straight A's, who can cook better than Kurt and I together? There's no potential in her?" Blaine responded, anger flooding his voice. His hand tightened into a fist.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, trying to sooth him.

"What about me, huh? I have Anderson blood in my veins, but I guess I'm just a big disappointment because it's gay blood, right? Maybe I even gave the gay to my son. Would you still want to meet him then? This was a mistake," Blaine murmured as he put Lucas back in his stroller. "We should go."

"I'm an Anderson," Luna suddenly spoke up. "Papa might not be my biological father, but I have his name, and he loves me. Blood doesn't make family. Look at you. You and Papa share the same DNA, but you don't love each other, not like Papa loves me."

"I… I do love my son," Mr. Anderson stuttered.

"No, you don't. You two never hang out; if you call, Papa gets al anxious and Dad has to calm him down, like now; you never visit us with Grandmother, and you didn't even come to Luke's baby shower. Love is about more than sharing DNA. Papa loves me just as much as Luke, and Dad loves Luke as much as he loves me. We're a family."

"I…"

"Luna's right," Blaine said. "She's said everything there is to be said. Take it or leave it, Father."

"You really think I don't love you?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Blaine sighed. "I don't… I'm not sure sometimes."

Mr. Anderson looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's just, you never tried to accept me, or my family. When we got married you didn't even try to look happy for us, and you left as soon as you could. You never showed any interest in Luna, my daughter,…" Blaine trailed off.

"I do love you, though. You're my son."

"I… Like Luna said, love is about more than blood." Blaine shook his head. "We should go."

"No, wait!" Mr. Anderson said. "I… I'm sorry. Can we just, have this dinner, please? I can… I want… you're my son, Blaine; I don't want to lose you."

"And my family?" Blaine asked, suspicious.

"I can't… I'll try, I promise I'll try harder."

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at his husband.

"I guess one dinner won't hurt us."

…

Later that evening Kurt and Luna were sitting across each other on the floor, a game of 'Operation' between them. Luna was biting her bottom lip in concentration as she tried to remove the kidney from the patient.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, playing with one of the stuffed animals for Lucas, who was lying on his lap and looking at the brightly colored fish with wide eyes.

Kurt let out an exited squeal and grabbed the tweezers from Luna as she failed in her attempt to get the kidney. "My turn." He grabbed a card and frowned as it said 'Adam's Apple'. He carefully tried to get it, but he brushed the metal edge of the opening and sighed, handing the tweezers back to his daughter.

"I'm so confused," Blaine suddenly confessed. "My father was almost… pleasant."

Kurt turned around and shot him a sympathetic look. "Maybe we finally got through to him. He seemed to really enjoy himself, and I think he was impressed with Luna."

Blaine sighed. "I just… what if he changes his mind?"

Suddenly Luna's cell phone started to ring, and she squealed as she saw the name of one of her currently best friends appear on the screen. She answered it and disappeared into her room as she started to chatter excitedly. Kurt frowned and shuffled a bit backwards. He was still sitting on the ground, but had switched to sitting on his knees so he could put his hands on Blaine's thighs and rub them slowly. "We just need to give him a chance. We don't know what's going on in his head, but at least he seems to be trying. If we don't give him a chance, we might regret it later. Besides," he lowered his voice so their daughter wouldn't overhear, "I think he really liked Luna."

"He did agree to come over so she could cook for him."

Kurt nodded. Luna had talked enthusiastically about a new recipe she'd like to try out, and had promptly asked Mr. Anderson to come over so she could cook for him. To Blaine and Kurt's surprise he had agreed, setting a date right away for two weeks later, and promising to bring his wife along. "We'll see how it goes. If it turns out he isn't sincere, he can shove it. It would be nice to have him involved, but it's not necessary. We're a family, Blaine. You, me, Luna, and Luke. Everyone else, they're a bonus, but the four of us are the most important."

Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking softly across the skin. "Yeah, you're right."

"You know, I've been thinking about what we talked about a few weeks ago…"

"Oh?"

"The house? I think we should talk to Luna about it, ask her opinion, because I quite like the idea."

"You do?" Blaine swallowed audibly.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into Blaine's hand. "A house, a yard, a few more rooms,… as long as we stay close to the city. I've been thinking about a townhouse in Brooklyn maybe."

"A few more rooms?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

Kurt hummed. "I'm sure we can find a way to fill them, if Britt's up for it."

Blaine nodded, looking down at his son with a fond smile. "Or… we can look into adoption."

"Adoption?" Kurt cocked his head curiously.

Blaine shrugged. "We already have a biological child of each of us; maybe we can give another child a better home."

"Yeah, we could. I'd like that."

"Me too."

Kurt leaned up and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips. "It's a deal."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me this last year, during INJM and MTT. I love you all!**

**x**


	16. Epilogue

**My darlings!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post the epilogue. I just wanted to upload it on the 7****th****, because I started posting INJM on December 7****th****, and I don't know. It just seemed right.**

**I promise you're not getting rid of me after this. I'm already working on my next big story, and I have a lovely one-shot in beta modus (does Bravid ring a bell, anyone? :D), and several in mind.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me the last year. It means so much to me, you can't believe it. I love you all so much, so thank you!  
(also, I know this is not how it works irl, I just took some creative license, okay?)**

**A big shout out to Themuse19, for being an awesome beta, and to Tomoyosita, for like everything :D**

**And now, for the last time in this verse: Enjoy!**

Epilogue

They were standing in the middle of a crowded room. It looked more like a daycare then an orphanage. That was probably on purpose, Kurt realized. Their social worker, Susie, had explained that the house they would be visiting worked like a boarding school, to give the children a sense of normalcy. Apparently it worked, as most of the children were running around, screaming, laughing.

Kurt smiled sideways at Blaine and nodded softly. They knew this wasn't how it usually worked, but they had insisted, and had been lucky enough their social worker allowed them to mingle with the children.

_Susie opened her laptop and started loading a file. "So, now that you have been approved for adoption, what would you like?"_

"_Uhm, sorry, what?" Blaine frowned._

"_Boy? Girl? Age? Race? We'll find you the perfect fit."_

"_What, no we don't… uhm," Blaine looked helplessly at Kurt. This wasn't what they had been thinking of._

"_Look, don't worry if it doesn't work out right away, you can always try another one."_

"_Another one?" Kurt shook his head to clear his mind for a moment. "We don't want to choose a perfect child. The child has to pick us. Can't we… see them?"_

"_You want to see all the kids?" The woman turned her eyes from the computer screen, a surprised look crossing her face._

"_Yeah, don't they have a playground or something?" Blaine asked. "You said it was like a school, right?"_

"_I see…" She closed her laptop. "Well, this isn't how we usually work, but if that's what you prefer… I'll see what I can do."_

They had followed her down long halls, around corridors. Luna had Luke in her arms and shuffled closely behind them, and eventually they had ended up here. It was large room, an indoor playground almost, filled with numerous toys and screaming children.

To be honest, it was a little overwhelming. How where they supposed to find their son or daughter in this pandemonium?

"He will find us," Blaine said, softly but sure. "He'll pick us."

Kurt nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Or she! Maybe we should walk around? Mingle, so we don't seem too threatening?"

"Maybe I can go play a bit with Luke?" Luna nodded at a table that was filled with Legos.

"Just stay in sight."

"Yes, Dad." She rolled her eyes and put her little brother on the ground, grabbing his hand and leading him to the table.

"So, mingle?"

Blaine nodded and they each went a different direction, talking to a ten-year-old girl, playing a game of tic-tac-toe with a seven-year-old boy, pulling silly faces at a toddler that was barely walking.

It was okay, but none of the kids seemed to take an instant liking to either of them. Sure, they were all lively and loud, but not one seemed to be really interested in playing or talking with them instead of their friends. Blaine walked back towards the table where own his two children were playing when he suddenly felt something at his legs. He looked down and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him almost shyly.

"Hello," he crowded down on his knees so they were on eye-level. "I'm Blaine. What's your name?"

The boy, who couldn't be older than five or six ducked his head so Blaine could only see a crop of reddish-brown curls and mumbled something.

"I didn't understand, Sweetheart, can you repeat that?"

"Samuel."

"Well, that's a great name."

The boy bit his lip and looked at Blaine from under his eyelashes.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Samuel?"

The boy nodded and pressed his lips together.

"Hey, don't be shy." Blaine held out his arms and was delighted when the boy accepted the invitation so he could pick him up. "I've eaten this morning, so I won't bite you."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Samuel asked in a quiet voice.

"That man over there?" Blaine pointed at Kurt with his free hand. When the boy nodded he smiled. "No, actually, he's my husband." He showed his ring finger to the shy boy. "We're married."

The boy blushed and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "He's pretty."

Blaine could barely make out the words, because they were mumbled in his skin. "He is," he agreed proudly. The boy turned his head so it was tucked against Blaine's chest, under the man's chin. The next sentence that came out of his mouth made Blaine's heart skip a beat. "I want to marry someone as pretty as him someday."

Blaine's mouth felt suddenly dry as he tried to swallow. "I'm sure you will," he whispered softly.

"You have to take him," Luna was suddenly standing next to him.

"Luna, we're just getting to know the kids. We can't make any irrational dec-"

"Dad!" She yelled for Kurt, and continued when he came closer to them. "We have to take him home. What if he gets adopted by some homophobic family that'll reject him once they realize it? We have to take him home with us."

Kurt's eyes widened at his daughter's words. He looked at Blaine confused and mouthed, "He's gay?"

"He just told me he wants to marry someone as pretty as you someday," Blaine explained.

"Oh." Kurt looked at the little boy that was looking at him from under his eyelashes. He was shy, but his eyes sparkled when Kurt smiled at him. "Hey there, little man, I'm Kurt."

"You're his husband," the boy squeaked and buried his face in Blaine's neck again.

"I am," Kurt agreed. "I'm a very lucky guy."

The boy turned his head again and bit his lip. "I want a husband, too."

Kurt inhaled sharply. Their daughter was right. What if some homophobic family came along and adopted him without realizing the truth? What if they rejected him once they found out? He looked at Blaine, who was softly stroking the boy's back and nodded. "Okay, let's take him home."

…

Of course it wasn't that easy. There were rules to follow, procedures to run through. They had to spend a few hours with him at the house; they had to take him out under supervision; they had to take him home for a weekend as a try-out. But eventually, two months later they found themselves sitting at the office it had all started, finalizing the paperwork while Luna, Luke and Samuel where playing in the next room. Samuel would be officially Samuel Anderson after a few more signatures.

"So, some final details." The social worker looked at them. "If his family wants to contact him, would you be fine with that? We'd contact you first and arrange a meeting, but if you're not open to that, we can add it in to file."

"Family?" A confused look crossed Kurt's face. "I thought you said his parents died in a car-crash and there was no family left to take care of him?"

"Well, yes, but there is his sister."

"Sister?" Blaine's jaw dropped. They had never mentioned a sister.

"Yes, Samantha."

"Samantha. Oh, God, we should have realized." Kurt looked at Blaine. Whenever they had spend time with Samuel, he had talked about a Samantha, how Samantha would have liked to be here, how Samantha would love to go to the zoo, ….

"I always assumed he was talking about one of his friends here."

"Me too," Kurt bit his lip.

"How old is his sister?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"What?" Kurt abruptly turned his head to look at Blaine with wide eyes.

"They're siblings, Kurt!"

"She's six months," Susie answered. "You probably never saw her because you asked for an older adoption; the babies are in a separate ward."

"No. No, no, no." Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, no!"

"Kurt, come on, we can't separate them. She's his sister; she's family," Blaine pleaded.

"We're his family now. Blaine, we can't adopt two children."

"Why not?"

"Because… she's a baby, Blaine! We've just gone through the baby-phase with Luke; we can't have another one. We agreed to adopt an older child," Kurt reasoned.

"We can't separate them Kurt," Blaine shook his head, determined. "We can't."

"I—Oh my God, a baby." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply.

"Do you two need a minute?" Susie asked, looking at them curiously.

Blaine shook his head. "If we decided we want her as well, how long would it take us?"

"Well, you've already been approved for adoption, and we don't require the same rules to spend time with a baby as we do with an older child, especially not since you've already adopted her brother. We could finalize the papers and you could pick her up in two weeks."

"Can we see her?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, I'll go see if I can get her for you."

As soon as the door closed Kurt turned to face Blaine. "Blaine, Love, I know what you're thinking, but we can't. We don't have the room."

"We do. Wwe have more than enough room in our house now. We have five bedrooms."

"We were gonna use the extra room as a music room, remember?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't care. I'll put my music equipment in the living room, or we can remodel the attic. We do have a marvelous attic."

"We don't have the time for another baby," Kurt rationalized. "I can't take a year off from work. We have money, but we still need the income, especially since we bought the house."

"I'll quit."

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Someone else can take over my job. I'd still get money, because I own part of the company. It won't be as much, but it'll be more than enough. I'll stay home to take care of her." Blaine was determined by now. "Our house in Brooklyn has more than enough room. Like I said, I don't need the fifth room as a music room, and you don't need to go to the shop every day. We can arrange for Britt and Nathaniel to email you most of the stuff, you'll only have to commute two or three times a week, and you can avoid the busy hours."

The woman entered the room with a small baby cradled in her arms, Luna, Luke and Samuel close behind her. She handed the baby to Kurt, who accepted her instantly.

"Dad? Papa?" Luna looked curiously at them. She had lifted Luke and settled him on her hip.

"That's my sister," Samuel happily announced, grabbing Luna's free hand and tugging at it until they were standing beside Kurt and the baby.

"Sister?" Luna's eyes widened.

Kurt looked up at her. "Samantha."

"Oh, I thought he was talking about one of his friends." Her eyes traveled to the baby in Kurt's arms, who was blowing spit bubbles and giggling.

"I'm not gonna share my room," she suddenly announced. "The boys can maybe get bunk beds, but I'm not up for that. I'm not going to share my room with a crying baby. I need my beauty sleep."

Kurt let out a breathless laugh and handed the little girl over to Blaine, who immediately started cooing at her. "Of course not. Your papa already offered to give up his music room, and convert the attic to a livable space for that purpose."

She looked suspicious. "I hope he's not planning on doing that himself."

"Oh, God, please no," Kurt laughed. "We'll get a contractor, believe me." He closed his eyes and shook his head; maybe this was all just a crazy dream. He opened them again when he felt Samuel crawl into his lap, and lifted the boy to help him get settled. Next to him Blaine was gently rocking Samantha, and Luna was holding Luke who pointed at the baby with a confused face and asked "Sister?" He turned to look at Susie, who was sitting behind the desk and watching them curiously. "Okay." He nodded. "Let's get started on those papers."

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Xoxo, Joyce**


End file.
